Bound Rose
by Archer1eye
Summary: A young demon finds herself not remembering anything but her name and to find a white haired girl. What will happen when these two meet, and more importantly how will their bonds affect the world around them? (Demon Ruby AU) (Whiterose where the two are childhood friends) (Cover art courtesy of BlakJakXXI) canceled
1. An Unbreakable Bond

**Chapter 1: An Unbreakable Bond**

 **I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow**

 **iki wo hisomete matte iru Deadly Night**

Ruby choked out a breath, feeling a weight pressing firmly into her tiny five-year-old stomach. Opening her eyes, she saw a white haired girl, who appeared to be inspecting Ruby's small bat wings, petting them.

"Umm, hi there..." Ruby squeaked out trying to breathe.

"Oh, you're awake! I was worried you would stay like that forever! What are you? You are soo cute!" The girl was vibrating with excitement and joy through her plain blue dress seeing Ruby move out from under her. "Let me help you up," the girl offered.

Ruby gladly held onto the extended hand to pull herself up, noticing that she could suddenly feel the other girl's thoughts as they held hands.

"Oh sorry! It's just you have soft hands, I didn't want to let go of them yet!" Ruby wondered why she could understand the girl so well as she stared into crystal blue eyes, but she can't seem to make a sound herself, so she just smiled and nuzzled the other girl's hand to her cheek letting her know it's ok and that she liked the contact. "My name is Weiss, what's your name?"

"... Ru… Ruby…"

Weiss put a finger to Ruby's lips. "Don't push yourself if it's too hard ok." With that, the two entwined their hands further together and they noticed a slight warmth grow from their interwoven fingers. "Don't worry, I don't judge others like I'm told too." Weiss winked at Ruby conspiratorially.

"I'm… not…. human…. I'm… demon." Ruby managed to croak out only to get a squeeze from their intertwined hands.

"That's so cool, it explains your wings and tail. So what are you doing here?" Ruby shakes her head and lifts her shoulders as if to say, 'not a clue.'

"Need... To… find... friend… I guess… It's you, Weiss." Ruby finishes a bit more confidently as she returns the earlier squeeze.

"I'd love to be your friend Ruby!" Weiss cheered as the burning intensifies and Ruby dissolved into a heavy crimson smoke, that oddly enough smelled of roses. "Where'd you go?" Weiss asked before she heard Ruby giggling and felt her shoulder twitch as if it were laughing like a little girl. "Are you on me?!"

With that, Ruby moved from Weiss's shoulder to the back of her hand, and sent a mental image of her view from there, to Weiss. "Is that what I look like?!" Weiss looked down seeing a crimson Rose tattoo-like picture etched into her hand but noticed it moving. "Is that you Ruby? How'd you do that?"

' _I don't know, … it just felt right. Sorry, we may be stuck together now._ ' Weiss heard Ruby's thoughts and smiled to herself.

"Don't be. I don't have any friends, my dad won't let me." Weiss thought and said at the same time, trying to show how happy she was to not be alone anymore.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Weiss!" Ruby bounced with joy through the dining room as she attempted to fly around to Weiss's entertainment. Weiss was just happy to have one true friend in her life, especially on such an important day.

After that day three years ago, when they first met, Ruby moved in with Weiss and the two kept the young demon a secret from everybody, enjoying the fact that words were rarely needed in order to hold a conversation. Weiss began to excel at all her studies - to her parents' pleasure - and to the outside observer, she seemed happier, even though she seemed to shelter herself from any social activity, preferring isolation, but to Ruby, Weiss was just always finding time to play with her best and only friend.

After, all that time; the two decided to finally reveal the existence of Ruby to her parents. Both girls were excited, thinking that they had to approve of Ruby, she was too kind and innocent, and she always helped Weiss with anything, including her studies.

As Weiss's parents walked into the room and sat down, Ruby quickly went into her tattooed form as not to surprise Weiss's parent with her rather unexpected appearance, the servants began to serve the dinner meal. The meal was a quiet affair no one spoke, and only the sound of clinking silverware was heard. Weiss waited for a few moments, before building up the courage to speak.

"Father, mother, I have someone I would like you to meet." Weiss spoke, her voice was clear and confident only betrayed by the fear in her eyes, as she pleaded them not to overreact. Her father nodded in a silent confirmation, as his brows furrowed in slight confusion.

Taking her father's best attempt at approval with glee, she nudged Ruby with her mind for her to appear. In a cloud of smoke, Ruby took her corporeal form.

"Weiss, care to explain the meaning of this?" Allistair Schnee - Weiss's father - asked in a cold, deadly voice. Weiss's mother - Erza - nodded her head in agreement with Allistair, her horror and hatred plain on her face at the sight of the demon.

Weiss collected herself, knowing her parents' tendency towards anger and violence, "Mom, Dad, this is my friend Ruby, she has been around for awhile now, so please give her a chance." Weiss' voice got quieter and more pleading as she spoke under her father's intense glare.

Allistair slowly, and calmly rose from his seat and walked over to the girls. "I will not tolerate some non-human thing being within a hundred miles of this estate," he quickly backhands Weiss across the face sending her flying to the ground, before grabbing the steak knife by Weiss's plate and finishing his stroll to a hunched over Ruby. "Let alone mingle with my daughter." The snarl seemed even more inhuman than Ruby as he slashed the knife at her throat only to graze over her left eye, barely missing the eye itself as she jumped back in panic dissolving into smoke to avoid further harm.

 _'Weiss run_!' Ruby's mental scream could be heard throughout the room as Weiss struggled to rise with a bruised cheek and a similarly bleeding eye. "DEMON, HOW DARE YOU MARK MY DAUGHTER AS YOURS!" Allistair roars, cursing madly, as he approaches his daughter, appalled that she would involve herself with an abomination. "Know this, Ruby, you are spared my wrath, but only because my daughter's life is at stake as well. I do not want you here but so long as Weiss is breathing and a good daughter, I will let you live." His deathly cold oath stunned everybody present.

Weiss gave up on moving and instead curled in a ball and cried as her eye continues to bleed, her parents both ignored her as the situation calmed and they started to think rationally again. "Dear, we may need a doctor for that." The calm and emotionless statement that sounded almost confused from Erza brought Allistair from his rage.

"Yes, I suppose so, come on Weiss, let's help that seal, but know I will make sure it scars, as a mark of what happens should your 'friend' do anything wrong."

* * *

"Weiss, I'm sorry." Ruby choked out. Weiss had ran back to her room after the incident with her parents, stunned at just how cold they truly were. Ruby held the crying girl in a tight, sisterly embrace, stroking her hair as she buried her face further into Ruby's shoulder.

Weiss raised her bloodshot eyes to stare down Ruby's similarly marked silver eyes. "Don't be Ruby," the steel and determination clear in her voice, "you're all that matters to me and the only one whose opinion I care about. While I assumed that beforehand, now I know for sure. Let's promise to get away from here, find a way to be free and together forever."

Ruby could feel the love Weiss felt for her, and while she was young she knew it was more than familial in nature. She could hear the world sing to her, explaining the feelings from Weiss, and all she could think to do was hug Weiss tight against her, re-burying the girl's head. "I promise to learn to love you, Weiss, as you do me. I will help you be free." Hoping that vow would be enough she let her pain and tears out too.

The rest of that night the two cried into each other, falling fast asleep in each other's' protective embrace.

* * *

Notes: New Year, new story. while reading "When this world ends" this came to me as I mentally escaped endless hours of family, I hope you all enjoyed it.

fav, follow, review do as you please it means a lot whenever I see that stuff. (Also encourages me to get stuff out sooner)

-So this is an Updated version of chapter 1 with the assistance of tigercritic, a very helpful woman who has her own stories you should go check out. I'm repaying the favor of fixing up my early chapters by helping her with her's.


	2. The Road to Freedom

Chapter 2: The Road to Freedom

The halls of the Schnee estate were nearly as cold as the frozen exterior of the 16 year old occupant. Weiss stormed through the halls after destroying yet another would-be suitor her father hoped she'd marry off to, but like the rest, with Ruby's aid they demolished his every effort.

Ruby had learned how to listen to the very fabric of the world, discovering she could delve into the minds of those around her, and she was a jealous demon. Weiss loved it and the game they played, never letting anyone even suspect she had aid in digging up any dirt that would disgust even her father to chase them away. Allistair only once suspected Ruby was behind it all, but dropped it after seeing the truth behind the words his daughter used against the boys he'd bring in.

 _'You'd think he would stop trying by now, huh?'_ Weiss smiled at Ruby's thought and absently reached to pat the rose on her shoulder hidden beneath her jacket

I know, but at least we know nobody dies if he keeps trying. The two had grown used to the death sentence right above their heads, should anything go against Allistair, but they had learned how to rebel and get stronger.

 _'Well free time here we come. Ready to train, Princess?'_

Weiss lets Ruby feel the frustration she felt at that nickname. _'I guess, let me grab the weapons you built.'_

Weiss can feel Ruby radiating her pleasure, practically vibrating on her shoulder as she walks through the halls to the training rooms her parents had built for self defense lessons for their daughter's safety, a hidden shred of caring that quickly came and went after Weiss' tenth birthday.

Weiss pulls out her rapier - Myrtenaster - as Ruby manifests grabbing, her scythe - Crescent Rose - from its sheath on Weiss' lower back. "Okay Weissy, let's dance."

Ruby's grin becomes maniacal as she dashes forward, rose petals scattering behind her. Weiss follows suit with snow flying out the wake of her own rapid footsteps. The two collide in a flurry of sparks, as the blades crash creating a full flurry from the mirrored semblances.

"Not bad Princess, now lets try some actual dancing?" Ruby fires a quick round from her rifle, launching her backwards into a solid glyph she uses to jump off, to gain air on the heiress.

"Oh please, bring it Ruby." Weiss uses her own set of glyphs to catch the demon midair, the two crossing blades again and again, as glyphs appear and disappear in rapid succession.

By this point the girls have an audience of a few maids, but all the onlookers can see is petals and snow falling from two glowing blurs. One a solid white trimmed in red, while the other is a deep Crimson outlined in white. The two blurs seem to blend together instead of colliding as normal duels tend to go. Whenever one fighter would take a blow, the other's aura would wane as if taking the blow, leading the staff to wonder who these two blurs were, and why both had Schnee glyphs.

The two go at it for nearly an hour, exchanging blow after blow. Weiss lands a few solid hits by imbuing lightning into her dashes, just to leave behind a deadly trail as she flies by her adversary, but Ruby quickly learns and uses her scythe to shoot out of the way; and at the back of the running heiress. "Leave it to a demon to shoot at somebody with their back turned." Weiss hisses as the impact nearly makes her glyph vanish, but the combined aura of the two keeps her upright. She quickly turns about anticipating Ruby's charge, and quickly switches to burn dust in her rapier. "Not falling for it again, though." She growls low, imbuing the dust into her glyph, forming a blazing ring that would have singed Ruby's wings if not for her anticipating the trick as well.

 _'Awe, come on Weissy.'_ Ruby starts a mental barrage of her sheer joy at sparring, and feeling Weiss cheer up, weakening the heiress ever so slightly.

 _'Ugh, dang it Ruby!'_ Weiss' mental scream eases the barrage enough to keep her composure, as the demon finishes landing upon the glyph. The two resume their dance upon the reinforced burning glyph, neither willing to jump through the flames and away. Weiss uses the cramped arena to close in on Ruby. Getting past the blade of the Scythe, and using her speed to avoid the sudden jerks of it repositioning through gunshots, she manages to perform a flawless parry, disarming the Red Reaper.

Her joy is short lived however, as Ruby catches the scythe with her arrow tipped tail, and the rapier with her hands. "I think that's enough for today, Weiss besides, we have a guest."

The two look down to see Cardin Winchester - Weiss' most recent suitor - standing alongside her father who was apparently clapping at the show. "My, no wonder you refuse to settle down. Your demon has you burning. Even your soul has been stained by her presence." Allistair snidely says not bothering to hide his amusement at Weiss attacking Ruby, even if he knew it was only for fun, and the two would never dare injure each other. "I fear I'll have to send you off to school at Atlas like I did Winter. Hopefully the military will snuff out that cursed fire inside you."

' _Weiss, I have an idea._ ' Ruby and Weiss had gracefully descended to meet with Allistair and Cardin, if only physically. ' _He intends to pin you down at that school. Let's apply to Beacon in Vale. They have higher marks anyhow, so he might allow it.'_

Weiss listened to both her father and Ruby hiding from both her own thoughts, which mirrored Ruby's. "How about this, father." Her voice becomes that of a salesperson making a bargain, she knows this will determine her fate. "I go to Beacon instead, become a huntress and you never have to suffer me again." The nerve of Weiss retaliating after years of obedience leaves him stunned speechless, encouraging Weiss to continue. "Let's make a bet of it shall we? If I apply for myself and Ruby and we both get in, You pay. Elsewise I'll work for it myself, get a job and find a way. But no matter what, I will be leaving this godforsaken place for good once I go to that school." Allistair begins to glare, still unable to speak as Weiss cuts him off. "Oh, and you can guarantee I'm going. I already sent the applications."

" _You did?!_ " Ruby mentally screams as her father roars his outrage at being outplayed by a kid, even if it was his daughter he had been raising for that purpose. Allistair begins laughing maniacally as it all sinks in fully. "Is this what I get for being selfish?! Huh?!" He screams into the air at nobody in particular. "Is this what I get for raising a tool instead of a child?! A monster who consorts with demons?!" His lunacy begins to settle down, only to return to a glare although nobody can mistake the respect shining through his bleach white eyes. "Very well, Weiss. If by the time Beacon's next semester starts, the two of you are accepted I will pay for it and let you free, however know that the day you graduate you are no longer a Schnee, and no longer allowed near this building or my money."

Cardin - having somehow managed to stay through the whole ordeal - runs off in terror, not bothering to hide his feelings about avoiding the Schnee family at all costs for the rest of his life.

* * *

Summer was coming to an end and no word from Beacon had arrived for the girls. Alistair had apparently snapped, for something was up. He became more caring, stopped trying to send suitors at Weiss, and didn't outright snarl whenever he saw either girl around the mansion. The two were getting scared of what it meant, neither believing it to be authentic affection.

They kept training and even one day sent in a video of a spar they had, or at least tried to as they realized they ascend into the heavens as they fight. It actually became commonplace for them to use the ceiling - five stories above - as a jump pad to charge at each other.

"Weiss, Ruby you two have a visitor." Alistair said calmly from below one of their more strenuous spars. The two were coated in a heavy layer of sweat, as they descended to meet him, and a gray haired man in a green sweater with a black vest on top.

"Hello you two. Now I see why we couldn't make out that video you sent us. That was a spectacular spar to witness. I doubt many students your ages could last that long or with that much talent." The man smiles gently as he takes a sip of his beverage in a coffee cup he was apparently holding. "Now, Mr. Schnee, may I have a moment alone with these fine new recruits of mine?"

Allistair's shock is mirrored equally by Weiss', but Ruby appears to have an all knowing smile growing on her face. Weiss quickly recovers, noticing Ruby's strange behavior and taking the hint that good news is to come. "Very well, Professor, I will leave these two in your hands then." Allistair casts one final glance to Weiss, as if to say goodbye, but then turns around to leave the group alone.

"So, Professor Ozpin, to what do we owe the pleasure of Beacon's headmaster personally letting us know we have been accepted to your school?" Ruby's taunting grin briefly reflects on the headmaster, before he composes himself into his normal calm demeanor.

"Well Ms. Rose, considering a debt I owe your mother, I thought I'd see that her wish truly came true. I am here on behalf of my school and your deceased mother to invite you both to Beacon Academy." Ruby may have been able to hear the voices of the earth, and she may have learned through them that her mother died three years after she was born - although she has no memories prior to bonding with Weiss. But she was nowhere near prepared to hear that this man knew her mother, let alone had a debt to repay.

"Wait, we couldn't find anything on Summer. How did you know her?" Weiss asks for the shocked girl knowing it needed to be said.

Ozpin merely smiles at the two. "She was a demon like no other. She actually could fight back the darkness of Remnant and stay sane, but alas holding it back took its toll on her, and she ended her own life to avoid becoming what Remnant thinks are demons." Ozpin shudders at old memories of battles hard fought and how a black haired figure descended from above to save him and his team.

"I knew Summer because she saved my life back when I was a student at Beacon, I assume you two didn't know demons are immortal, so I'll throw that your way now. Anyways after that life or death experience we struck upon a bargain. I grant her equipment and she would grant me knowledge. It was that day we bonded." The Professor smiled fondly, remembering how the two had learned what really happened to create demons, and drive them insane. "The agreement is actually what led to me becoming headmaster of this school. After years of study and research, Summer began to fall for a young man who was training hard to become a hunter. He had yet to actually get accepted to Beacon, but because of Summer I couldn't turn him down."

"His name is Taiyang, and letting him in is my biggest regret, and happiest moment ever. That's because Summer found her answers, and our bond had been resolved. She became a free demon again." Ozpin let out a sigh finishing his tale. "And that's the last I saw of her, however I did hear from Tai that he married a woman by her description, but she quickly disappeared upon getting pregnant."

The two girls were left speechless, not having expected so much information on something so important to both of them. "Umm… What was my mom searching for?" Ruby shyly asks, almost the same voice as when she met Weiss all those years ago.

"Why she looked for a way to have a child free of the curse, one able to step into the light as you have done, Ruby. You are everything your mother wanted of her child, and maybe more, and because of that, I happily welcome you both to Beacon."

* * *

Notes: All I can say is wow. Coming from a blind man it's comical whenever I say I didn't see this coming but yeah I really didn't. 43 follows and 24 favorites and 4 reviews was of this author's notes being written, yeah I didn't expect that at all. My average is 3, 3, 1 in the same order of follow favorite review, so yeah this went above and beyond thank you all so much for that.

Anyhow lets get down to business of those 4 reviews a question showed up and another guest review I'd like to comment on.

1\. What kind of AU is this?

It is honestly the same remnant just I added demons and made Ruby one. This will affect certain mechanics of the world in ways that by simply calling it an AU I know I can say I warned you it'd be different. You saw a glimpse of it in the spar with the girls, how their auras combined and they shared semblances, And ignoring whatever episode 6 of volume 3 implied that isn't exactly natural. But to answer your specific worries mr./ms. Anonymous individual, yes Grimm exist and yes dust is used I only added stuff nothing got removed.

2\. A user -Wolfenheart sent a guest review. In the future I'd ask to not do it as a guest so I can reply directly to you instead of have an extended AN but anyhow on your ideas for Yang. It never occurred to me to do that I honestly have plans for her already and you will see them form next chapter but until then know she is fully human unlike Ruby

with all that out of the way I'd ask you to fav follow review at your choosing as shown with this chapter it does make me upload faster. This was meant to come out the 8th instead of the 3rd


	3. Things not Seen

Chapter 3: Things not Seen

Beacon was like a sprawling castle on the horizon. Its highest towers piercing the clouds, while the halls and courtyards fluttered with life, as students went about unpacking for the new year. That is except the new students departing the newest arriving bullhead.

Weiss looked around nervously, slightly shaken - and in all honestly sad - at leaving after what happened when the girls had originally boarded the ship. _'Cheer up Weiss, and relax. At least you know he's trying to change. Although I doubt it will be easy for that man to do at all anyhow.'_ Ruby thinks to Weiss, having gone dormant on the girl's shoulder to hide herself from the overwhelming amount of people.

'I know Ruby. It's just so... odd... seeing a man who was never kind, or capable of feeling at all, nearly cry seeing me off, and all those rare dusts he gave us for training-' Weiss is rudely interrupted mid-thought as a boisterous blonde, clothed in brown bikers gear, charges by in a crowd of people, tripping over said dust. All the others flee the scene, seeing Weiss glare daggers at the Blonde.

"What are you doing! Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?!" Weiss shrieks at the blonde, who is now rising swiftly with a suitcase of the dust in her hands. "Give me that!" Ruby notices dust starts puffing out everywhere and - curious to see what will happen next - flares hers and Weiss' shared aura.

Weiss starts berating the Blonde even more, "what are you brain dead?"

' _Um Weiss you may want to-_ ' Ruby's thought is _interrupted_ by burn dust spreading everywhere, and the Blonde's eyes turning a blood red.

"Would you just SHUT UP!" She screams, as what the red and white pair can only assume to be her semblance activates, ignites her hair, and _then_ the whole area with flames.

And ice.

Maybe some lightning.

"Whoops. I didn't do it. Heh heh." The Blonde immediately becomes bashful at the scene around her, a rather small crater.

"Ugh! This is exactly what I was talking about! Were you even listening?!" Weiss continues, unfazed by blowing up.

"Well excuse~ me, Princess!"

"It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Another girl approaches, from the shadows, the darkness appearing to be shed from her black oriented outfit.

Weiss starts to attempt to compose herself as the new girl approaches. "Finally, some recognition." Ruby catches how she hides her pain at being recognized as a member of the Schnee family through her icy smugness.

"The same company infamous for their controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners." Weiss' eye starts twitching so furiously in anger she misses the girls bow twitching at the same pace.

Ruby, however, doesn't miss a beat, as she materializes in her usual black and red outfit with her usual red hood covering her head, right behind the Faunus in disguise, causing the girl to jump back in surprise. "I'd retract those claws kitty, might get them cut."

Weiss finally relaxes at Ruby taking a more physical form to interfere. "Dolt, what took you so long?" Her cold tone sounded genuine to the strangers, but to Ruby she heard the sounds of appreciation underneath the ice.

"I thought I'd leave it be, and stay sleeping, but somebody had to go and insult you!" Ruby turns to glare at the disguised Faunus not bothering to hide her mood. "By the way Blake, it would appear your intel isn't up to date on my girlfriend here." Ruby emphasizes her point by walking behind Weiss and putting her in a comforting embrace that the heiress falls into gratefully.

"Ho-how do you know my name? And where did you even come from for that matter?" Blake's face pales dramatically at the unfolding situation, before running off in pure terror.

"Hey, Yang! Remnant to Yang, come in Yang! Quit looking so dumbfounded, pick your jaw off the ground and go after that girl, she needs a hug after that whole scene." Ruby says while poking the Blonde, who up until that point had been watching speechless, jaw on the floor at having nearly decked one of the most influential people alive.

"Yeah, yeah I think I will. By the way how do you know me? I mean yeah with my looks and skills I have a reputation, but I didn't know it went all the way to Atlas."

Ruby facepalms before replying, "I didn't know it went that far either. But don't worry about it, just go make her smile, okay?"

Unfazed by Ruby's jab, Yang nods, before heading off to comfort the other girl.

' _So about watching how things unfolded…'_ Ruby cringes at Weiss' mental message, knowing exactly what is to come.

* * *

Yang catches up to Blake just outside of a beautiful courtyard, a water fountain the size of her old bedroom back in Patch takes up the center, and sitting on that fountain is a severely-traumatized-looking girl.

"You okay there?" Yang cautiously walks over to her, making sure to take in every detail about the girl, in case she would rather be left alone.

"Yeah, just… That was weird. That girl scared me." Yang goes to sit down beside the girl, who doesn't seem to shy away at the Blonde's proximity.

"Who was she? I mean yeah, that was weird. She seemed to know too much." Yang huffs a heavy sigh, agreeing with Blake's despair.

"Cheer up Blakey, besides we may not have to be around them all that much." Yang's shy grin at nicknaming the girl brings a smile of its own to Blake.

"Hopefully. By the way, I didn't catch your name when that fourth girl popped in from nowhere."

Yang jumps up, startling Blake. Then does a mock bow, swinging one arm at her waist in front and the other behind. "Yang Xiao Long, soon to be huntress in training. A pleasure to meet you Blake…"

"Belladonna, it's Blake Belladonna." Blake stifles a small laugh at the Blonde's silly antics.

"Well, Miss Belladonna, it's a pleasure and I'd love to stay and chat but… I think the lecture is going to begin soon." Yang snatches up Blake's hands, pulling the girl with her, as they run for the designated location for the speech.

* * *

The black and yellow duo walk into the atrium together. Spotting a familiar white haired girl amongst the crowd, with a distinct lack of her red haired companion, they decide to avoid that part of the hall altogether.

 _'Weird, it's like that girl didn't even exist. Even her scent is missing from the air.'_ Blake thinks about what that could mean as she follows Yang into the crowd. Even while not paying attention to where she's walking - too absolved in her thoughts - no collisions occurred.

However, she has to put these thoughts aside, as a man on the stage clears his throat into the mic.

"I'll… Keep this brief. You have travelled here today, in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose… Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The silver haired man walks off with a slight limp, as a blonde walks up to the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." With that, Glynda - as they learned on the transport - follows the man offstage.

"He seemed… Off..." Yang says in slight confusion.

"Almost like he wasn't even there…"

"He does seem odd, doesn't he…" Blake and Yang turn around, startled by the familiar voice - albeit Blake less so - and see Weiss approaching, yet again without Ruby. Though, Blake does notice a rose tattoo on Weiss' hand that she doesn't think was there before. "Before you two freak out, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have gotten angry like that, even after you nearly blew me up. It wasn't really your fault, and I'm sorry." Again, both have very similar reactions, neither having expected Weiss to come to them to apologize. Though Yang was quicker to gather her thoughts.

"Hey, all's well that ends well, right? By the way, where's that other girl? I thought she would be with you still. I didn't catch her name."

"Ruby? She's around here somewhere. She likes to disappear and reappear at random intervals. She's never too far from me, though."

 _'Weiss, I think you're just scaring Blake even more than the poor girl already is. She probably thinks she should be able to locate me, but we both know she can't. Should I poof in, just so Blake knows where I am, and stops freaking out?'_

 _'Please do, you know I'd rather see your bright smile over all these people.'_ With that, Ruby materializes behind Yang and Blake. Blake nearly jumps out of her skin, knowing almost instantly that she's now there. Yang, quick to notice Blake jump, is about to ask what's wrong, before Ruby speaks up.

"Hey there, beautiful." Ruby walks behind Weiss, embracing her in the same fashion as in the courtyard.

"Who me? Yeah, I know." Yang says, adopting a body-builders pose, flexing her muscles, and making her… assets… do interesting things. Interesting things that nearly have Blake staring. Nearly.

Ruby barely looks her over, before a firm and resound "Nope." exits her lips, eliciting a chuckle from Weiss. "Come on, we should probably head towards the ballroom now."

* * *

Blake - foolishly - decided to try and stay up late to sneak up on Ruby, to interrogate the girl, but later that night when she rolled over to look around, and at Weiss where the two had cuddled into one bag. All she saw was the heiress and that rose tattoo on her hand again. _'What is with that tattoo? I swear it was on the other hand earlier. More importantly, where did Ruby slip off to?'_

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Blake rolls over to see Yang looking at the same spot she is, just as intensely.

"No. I wanted to try and get some answers from Ruby, but I can't find her anywhere." _'Wait… I can't smell her either. What the heck happened.'_

"Good luck with that. I thought I saw her, but then in a puff of smoke she vanished. It looked like Weiss reached into the smog and came out with that cute tattoo." Yang's voice is a mix of fear, wonder, and awe at describing what she witnessed.

"Wait. She just up and vanished, then a rose tattoo appeared? That makes no sense." Blake was starting to panic. Her hyperactive mind, fed by way too many books, began coming up with crazy things. "Could she be a demon or something?" She unknowingly whispers in her terrified state.

Yang crudely snorts. "I doubt that. It's probably just some funny tricks those two have. I mean they seem like they've been together really freakin' long. Like at least ten years long." Yang then notices just how scared Blake is so she reaches over and grabs the girl's hands in her own. "Relax~, nothing bad will happen. Besides she seemed glued to Weiss, so if she were a demon, just be kind to the Princess."

It was Blake's turn to snort. "That - Blondie - would take years for me to pull off."

The seriousness in Blake's voice makes Yang cough, and quickly change the subject. "Soooo… If neither of us can sleep. Wanna try and cuddle? I'm really warm~. You won't regret it~."

Blake rolls her eyes before deciding that no harm could come of this. Besides the two seemed to have bonded surprisingly well for only knowing each other a few hours. "Normally I'm not this easy, Xiao Long, but… After seeing you burst into flames, I feel like you aren't kidding about being comfortable."

Yang cracks a winning grin as Blake crawls into the sleeping bag with her and curls up. As she, too, gets comfortable, she gently whispers into her new bedmate's ear, "Thank you for today, Blakey. I was kinda lost that whole time."

"My pleasure." Blake stifles a yawn, stunned by just how comfortable and warm Yang was. "I would've gone insane without the company, Yang."

With that, the two snuggle into each other, in hopes of a fitful, Ruby-less dream.

* * *

Notes: Yeah... So, I'm still at a loss over here. What did I do right here? Everything but views nearly doubled from just one uploaded. Views tripled. Thank you guys so much. Also thank SecretlySilentEvil for the scene with Ozpin's speech he wrote it while I was unconscious. Also did I torture Blake to much with a better ninja than herself. Anyhow to business.

there was a review about it being hard to differentiate thoughts from regular text. I'll be honest I didn't notice. To me italics was enough while writing, but I'm aware this is for you as much if not more than for me. So I decided to not be lazy and used apostrophes as the "quotation marks" for thoughts, and don't worry about it seeming weird to start up chapter 3. I went back and edited them into the first two chapters already.

Also I've had a request for demon Yang, and demon Blake now. As you can see I had other plans, but I'm sure it won't stop you awesome folks from asking for... I'll wager demon Nora to be next. So allow me to bring this up because I can't find a way to squeeze it into the story yet, demons are thought to only be myths, they have faded into legend and only those with a history with a demon knows about their existence. So yeah they are few and far between, their numbers so small I won't reveal how many more I have planned. Relax though for there will be more.

Anyhow fav, follow, review. If this insanity keeps up I may be able to keep uploading every other day, but I don't want to make hollow promises so just do as you please.

Ps. I have a collab going with SecretlySilentEvil on his page called "RWBY IV: Black Rose", it is unique. You should check it out if you want a more adult (in all the wrong ways) Ruby who is a pirate captain. While you are at it check out his other story "RWBY's Force Echoes" too, it's a Star Wars Force Unleashed with a RWBY cast to spice it up.

PPs. Sorry for the long author's note. I have a rambling problem.


	4. A Little to Good

Notes: This chapter is rather broken up... Sorry. It's what happens when three episodes of an anime fit into one chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Little Too Good

"Wake up, lazy butt!"

"Wake up, Weissy!"

"It's morning, It's morning, It's~ morning~!" Both Ren and Weiss sigh at their friend's - or in Weiss' case, girlfriend's - energy.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours. Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean you're the perfect student and well I'm… I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" Nora begins to ramble in a public restroom, to all the present students, as Ren finishes his morning routine for the day.

"I'm surprised we lasted this long. I thought for sure we would have had more perceptive people bugging us." Ruby chirps, having jumped on Weiss' back, shaking the white haired girl fully awake in the ballroom.

"We've been friends for soooo long, what are the odds we'd still be together? Well… Not together, together. Not that I'm saying you're not handsome, you are handsome. That'd just be weird, right?"

"We need a plan for sticking together. I mean I have a plan, but we've never tried doing anything like it before…" Nora and Ruby happen to make eye contact over the last remaining pancake in the kitchen. Now fully aware of the other's existence, and the amount of energy trapped inside the other. The two pass each other a challenging glare, to see who can energize their childhood partner the most. Weiss and Ren take notice, and both cringe and chuckle at the same time, knowing what's gonna happen next. They're gonna try and out do the other.

"Right. What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together." Sluuurrrp, Nora stabs forward cleaning her plate. "We should come up with a plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work, he has the school…"

"So I was thinking for this plan. If I'm on you, can my wings still spread out? I mean I could catch you and all but it'd be sooooo cool if I could get you to fly without having to be held on to." As the girls exit the cafeteria, Ruby practically vibrates around Weiss as everybody heads off to the lockers for the day ahead.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal, like a distress signal." Nora gasps. "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forests. Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Just imagine it Weiss. You could fly around, truly feel the freedom of gravity releasing its shackles on you. You could break the sound barrier and we could go wherever we pleased. Well if you want that is."

Seeing where his friend is going, Ren finally decides to reign her in. "Nora."

"Ruby." Ruby's sudden shyness breaks down any disguise of proper behavior Weiss was trying to cling to.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora freezes mid-step, not having expected Ren to speak up.

"Yes, Weiss?" Ruby turns to see the heiress' eyes burning with a passion she had only seen one other time. The night Ozpin came to personally accept them to Beacon.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise…" He says as he sheathes his StormFlower.

"I would love that." Weiss then snags her girlfriend by the neck and pulls her into a brief, but very passionate kiss that leaves them both senseless.

"That's… Why it's perfect! No one… Will.. Suspect…" Nora cuts off, having turned just in time to see the other two girls kiss. 'I wish I could do that with Ren…' she thinks, all while blushing a very deep red.

Nearby, Yang also sees the two girls' makeout session. "Wow, look at that Blake. It seems they really are dating. Even looks like the Princess may have a burning heart."

Blake looks in the direction Yang directed her, and her jaw drops as she sees the heiress' and strange girl's lips finally unlock, a starry glaze covering both of their eyes. "I'd rather not have seen that, you know."

Yang decides to whistle loudly between her fingers, "looking good Schnee, get some!"

The whistling only causes everybody else in the room to look and see what was going on, only to all glimpse the red and white pair disconnect. ' _Seriously, is every girl taken already? Can't I at least find one girl to try my line on, safely?'_ A disgruntled blond thinks as he turns around to leave as quickly as possible in defeat, passing a stunned redhead on his way. The two make eye contact before he decides to just continue on, not wanting his ego beaten up any more than he already expected it to be.

Weiss and Ruby snap back to reality at hearing a slamming door, realizing they have an audience, both hide their crimson-shaded faces in shame. Ruby going as far as to disappear in a flurry of smoke and petals, and ending on Weiss' back. _'I wonder if Ozpin will mark me as present if I'm on you.'_

' _You dolt. Come on, Ruby, it's not like this was our first kiss or anything.'_ Weiss tries comforting both of them as she heads out of the room, picking up both her's and Ruby's weapons, hoping Ruby will take physical form again.

"Yeah, but it was our second really, and just as awkward." Ruby appears behind a nearby tree, on a path leading to the cliff side, having felt Weiss' need for her visible presence. Weiss hands her her collapsed scythe.

"You dolt." Weiss chuckles as she closes the distance between the two of them, before rustling Ruby's red tipped hair. "Come on let's go."

* * *

On a cliff sitting roughly four hundred yards above the forest below, sixteen hunters- and huntresses-in-training wait patiently on silver square platforms of a sort. Each embossed with Beacon's logo and name.

Professor Ozpin stares down each student, measuring up how many medics he may need afterwards. "For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Glynda chimes in with a stern expression plastered over her concerned face.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby and Weiss exchange a knowing look at Ozpin's statement, neither planning on landing at all.

"See! I told you!" Nora can be heard off to the side.

Ozpin ignores the outburst, and continues his explanation. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the southern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

A loud gulp can be heard from the blond boy. He attempts to hide the looks behind a laugh, but fails to manage one.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, then report to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin only takes a second to see the expectant faces of his newest pupils.

"Yeah, um, sir-" The boy starts, hand shyly raised.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin taps his cane to signal the start of the launches.

"Uh… sir… I've got a- uh… question. So this landing strategy thing… umm, what is it? You're like dropping us off, or something?" The boy asks, not noticing those behind him fly off in squeals of joy in some cases, And completely silent in others.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin - wanting to get this over with quickly - states bluntly as he watches two more students take to the skies merrily.

"Oh, I see. So did you like… hand out parachutes for us?" The boy starts to notice that no one but him, Ruby and Yang are all that's left.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin hides his growing smile seeing everybody take to it with ease, all but the one he was currently facing.

"Uh-huh… So, what exactly is a landing straaatteggggyyyy-hehe-heeee!" As he is launched, his voice and screams of terror fade away.

Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee mug. _'I wonder how long he will last. Let's hope he pulls through, though. I don't want to be there barer of bad new to his parents...'_

* * *

Weiss takes off shortly after the Professor taps his cane, debating how best to get Ruby to catch her. Her thoughts quickly scatter as she feels the freedom of the sky embrace her, but they quickly return as her gut clenches at the sudden pull of gravity. ' _Oh well, guess I'll wait up here for that girl.'_

Weiss forms a standard glyph to sit on, as she watches Ruby get sent flying by the launch pads. Seeing the giant grin on the demon's face as the wind blows by her face brings a smile of its own to Weiss. ' _Yay! You waited!'_

Weiss rolls her eyes at Ruby's joy. _'Of course I did you dolt. Now, are we gonna try your idea?'_

Upon having the thought, Ruby dissipates into her usual smokey fog and roses, reappearing on the heiress' hand. ' _Of course!_ ' Ruby then moves to Weiss' collarbone before stopping. ' _Wait until they spread before you jump, Okay, Weiss?'_

Weiss smiles as she waits for something, some sign that she can fly, but as the seconds tick by nothing happens. ' _What's the hold up back there? You do excel at wasting time sometimes, Ruby.'_

Weiss feels Ruby mentally shy away, as she keeps trying to give Weiss her beloved black wings. ' _I don't know. I figured it'd work like how I hop off you, but if only my wings did.'_

 _'Well maybe I have to visualize it then, or maybe we need to be free falling._ ' Weiss begins to visualize her having Ruby's wings, before finally dissolving the glyph she had been sustaining. 'Here goes nothing, I guess.'

As the heiress plummets towards her death, she still feels nothing out of the ordinary. ' _What's happening?_ '

 _'I don't know_!' Ruby's panicked thought makes Weiss rethink their lunacy.

As one they hold the same thought. ' _Let's try this together, as we always do.'_

With the jolt of mental effort flowing through Weiss' skin, she finally feels it, a cold spreading from Ruby's emblem, and with it, what feels to be two leathery wings of obsidian, firmly attached to her regular anatomy. Weiss feels them spread wide to catch an updraft and ascend.

' _We did it?! We did it!'_ Ruby's elated cheers echo in Weiss' head, as she begins to get a feel for controlling her borrowed appendages.

* * *

Professor Ozpin stares down at his scroll, trying to keep the screen out of sight from Glynda as she turns to ask him, "What did you use as relics this year?"

Having overheard her thoughts on all the pairs, he decides to entertain himself and keep quiet. ' _Hmmm not even Summer and I had that strong a bond. I doubt she even was that close to Tai. I better keep an eye on these two.'_

Ozpin gets lost in thought on the subject as Glynda closes the gap. "Sir, are you even listening?"

"I am Glynda. Relax, each of them have strengths, even if you don't see them. However if you ask my opinion, it's a miracle Jaune got Pyrrha as a partner, let alone safely land, even if it was Ms. Nikos' doing." Ozpin sighs as he looks over the cliff waiting to see what will happen next.

"That's not what I was talking about..." Glynda glares at her boss.

"Oh."

* * *

Weiss laughs out loud. The feeling of flight can not simply be explained or described. It can only be felt. It may have taken a while to get used to it, and until now to get to the point she can fly in a completely straight line, but she loved it. The emotions coming from the both of them simply grows, with Ruby getting more happy and excited as Weiss gets better at flying, and Weiss becoming more happy as Ruby gets more happy.

' _Hey Ruby, how come we've never tried this before? This is amazing!'_

 _'Because flying in the cold sucks. Your wings get all stiff and even though our combined aura can hold out really long, just imagine how Atlas would treat you. We would've been indoctrinated into the military instantly, and from what I could tell back then, your father was a safer choice.'_

Weiss shivers at the thoughts and images Ruby's words provoke, as she starts attempting more complicated maneuvers. ' _Anyhow, thank you Ruby. This is something I needed.'_

Weiss begins to calm down again, relaxing in the open air, until Ruby screams, ' _Weiss! Above you!'_ Weiss rolls over right as a nevermore descends upon her, barely missing her with its beak. The beast is nearly a half century old if its size is any indicator.

'Oh great, guess we are running from this, then.' Ruby chuckles at Weiss' sigh as she focuses their auras, just in case the beast starts launching feathers. Which it quickly does.

Weiss miraculously weaves through the feather storm, not a single scratch on her. She then feels a tug in her gut that usually comes with a sense of release, right before she goes into hyper speed - the childish nickname both girls called Ruby's semblance back in their younger days - and darts away. ' _That was closer than I'd like.'_

 _'I wouldn't celebrate just yet we have to get to the clearing still._ ' Ruby sends out her mind like a radar, detecting their target and making a map of it. ' _Got all that Weiss?,_

 _'I think… So just arou-'_

"Oof!" As Weiss descends and turns around a tree into the expected clearing, an unexpected body hits her.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Yang turns to her quiet partner after picking up a white knight chess piece, noticing how the girl's bow twitches slightly, seemingly in the wind.

"Ummm, no?" Yang says, honing her ears to try and pick up anything. "Oh wait… Now I do. Is it like a squealing sound? I hear two girls I think."

On cue Weiss - Grimm-black bat wings and all - soars through the clearing, only to get hit by a screaming Jaune, having been flung by a deathstalker.

Shortly after, another pair arrives atop an exhausted Ursa. "Awwwe, it's broken." The female one, dressed in pink whines as the Ursa drops dead from abuse.

"Nora... Never do that again..." Her male companion says between gasps of breath, trying to recover from the adventure.

Yang's eyes start to smolder as she attempts to understand what all just happened, only to be interrupted by Pyrrha entering the clearing, a deathstalker hot on her heels.

Weiss regains her footing quickly upon making impact with a tree, and without thinking draws Myrtenaster and dashes over to Pyrrha, casting an ice barrier to hold the creature at bay. ' _I think we may have drawn attention to ourselves. Crap. Well Ruby, what do we do?_

Weiss feels Ruby intensify the glamour around her, making the wings appear like a special kind of glyph as it dissolves, and Ruby walks out of the tree line. "We all should run. A nevermore has been tailing Weiss and I, and it is close."

"Can you to please just explain to me what I just saw. It looked to me like Weiss had wings." Blake's exha usted voice actually makes Ruby and Weiss debate doing so.

"Not now, later. For now, we run to safety." Ruby's tone offers no argument, and as Blake turns to see her current position, she has no choice but to listen.

"Umm guys, the ice is starting to crack." Jaune's worried tone gets everybody else to fully come around to just leaving.

"Okay people, follow me, I know a way out!" Ruby waves everyone to her before heading off, noticing Blake holding a strong glare resting on her back.

* * *

"Only you would come up with this idea." Weiss rolls her eyes as she catches Ruby in a gravity glyph to hold the slingshot - made from a second bow of Blake's - tight and ready to fire.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asks playfully, already knowing her girlfriend's response to her marksmanship, but considering that Weiss was aiming at a pinned down nevermore - the same one as earlier - she can't resist teasing her.

"Hmpf. Can I…?" Weiss scoffs, finishing up her aiming as Ruby interrupts.

"Can you?" The innocent question makes Weiss laugh on the inside, but her desire to maintain focus - so as not to shoot her other half to her death - freezes her sense of humor.

"Of course I can!" Weiss dissolves the glyph, launching Ruby at the hulking beast, right as the ice Weiss put down to trap it shatters.

Ruby soars through the sky with Crescent Rose fully extended, firing off rounds to pick up the pace, as does her semblance and multiple haste glyphs that her and Weiss kept activating, and as a result, breaking the sound barrier several times.

The Red Reaper collides with her target, scythe around its neck and halfway through it already. Lost for the briefest of seconds Weiss starts up a stream of glyphs along the cliff face Ruby collided with, allowing the girl to easily sprint up it, nevermore in tow.

Upon clearing the rock face thirty feet from her landing, Ruby finishes off the Grimm with a forceful flip, using all that momentum to forcefully rip Crescent Rose those last few feet through the neck, cleanly decapitating it.

' _And that - Princess - is why you love me._ ' Ruby optimistically thinks to her partner, satisfied with the destruction she has wrought upon the ancient ruins.

* * *

The atrium used to welcome the new students - now refilled - congratulates those who are there, as true students of Beacon.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together… As team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." The four listed men give a slight bow, hands clasped behind backs, before exiting the stage.

Professor Ozpin continues naming the remaining students. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. You four retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be referred to as team JNPR. Led by… Jaune Arc!"

"Huh?" The stunned look on Jaune is mirrored by those in the crowd, as he raises a hand to indicate himself. "Led by?"

"Congratulations, young man." Pyrrha punches Jaune lightly on the shoulder to emphasize the Professor's praise, but instead knocks him to the ground, much to the amusement of the audience.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose!" Blake visibly shudders, while Yang laughs at the couple sprawled in front of them after Weiss tackled Ruby in congratulations. The crowd joins in lightly bringing joy to all who were there.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… Interesting year." Ozpin silently muses as he walks away.

* * *

"Ozpin, what the hell was that footage I saw?! Who were those girls?! They need to be taken into custody, not set loose upon our world! They could endanger us all!" Professor Ozpin sighs heavily - having heard this rant from two other sources already that day - wondering how he will protect the daughter of his best friend from the inevitable darkness aimed at her.

Ozpin takes a preparatory sip of coffee, bracing himself for the rest of the incoming rant. "That wasn't natural…!"

* * *

Notes: Sorry this one took longer than the others, but hey, it's actually still ahead of schedule. Anyhow all questions seemed answered from last string of reviews but I feel Ruby and Weiss' relationship should be touched upon.

They didn't realize their own feelings until Weiss turned 16 which was when her dad started sending suitors her way. Jealousy made Ruby realize her feelings were genuine and not forced, while Weiss just realized she looked at Ruby that way. Their first kiss was the night Ozpin invited them to Beacon, so roughly two weeks before arriving to the school. Also this kiss is when they became official and decided to announce it to the world.

Another thing to address was my editor SecretlySilentEvil asked that I let you know he does the editing and throws an idea out on occasion but the story itself and what is going to happen is all from my head. We had a debate on the subject and I decided to just accept that we would see it differently because in my mind he has helped a lot more than that.

Oh yeah. We broke 50 favorites, so as a request to the artists in the crowd if anybody wants to submit a free (I'm sorry I wish I could pay to support a fellow creator) cover art for Bound Rose please message me so we can work something out I'd appreciate it.

Until next time, fav follow review. Whatever tickles your fancy go ahead and do it, means the world to me.


	5. Open Minds, Open Hearts

Notes: This is a reupload because the original chapter had no emotion... and may have been written up at 3 am over the course of multiple nights, still at that time though. Suffice to say it was garbage. I apologize and hope you all accept my do-over. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Open Minds, Open Hearts

The sun was rising on the new day at Beacon Academy radiating its lively energy through the halls of the great school. All this energy was nowhere near as much energy that is currently boiling up in team RWBY's room.

The girls had all unpacked and organized already, Ruby having had them all up at dawn, which was only hard for Yang. The room was covered with books and posters from the BY of the team, whereas the RW of the team left their side with a spartan feel, with just the bed and desk - having pitched the fourth bed knowing it was a waste to hold on to.

 **"WHY THE HELL DID WE HAVE TO DO THAT AT THIS HOUR?!"** The roar of the now fully awake blonde was heard across the building, but to those in the room the deafening roar was not quite as horrifying as the Crimson promise of death in her eyes, directed at Ruby for waking her.

The demon used her speed to stay just out of reach of Yang. "A few reasons really. One I don't know you or Blake and I figured that with class in ten minutes, we should get it out of the way beforehand. Seems I timed it a bit too close." Ruby's voice raises to a squeak as she attempts to hold off Yang's glare.

Blake and Weiss both shoot their heads up at the mention of classes, "Ten minutes? We gotta go!" They both say, grabbing their respective partners, and running out of the room in the direction of their first class. Grimm Studies with Professor Port.

The Professor turns to the girls as they barge in at the last minute. "Ah, team RWBY, glad you could join us. However Professor Ozpin told me to send Ruby and Weiss his way when they got here. Don't worry ladies, you won't miss anything but some great stories of my youth and the syllabus. Your teammates can get those for you. So run along, now."

As Weiss and Ruby turn to leave Blake slips behind them whispering, "I want those answers tonight, please." Her voice pleading but stern, the two girls nod in acceptance of the inevitable.

* * *

"Glad you two could make it. Care for some coffee?" Professor Ozpin says as he opens the door to his office, inviting Weiss and Ruby in.

"No thank you, sir. May I ask why you brought us here?" Weiss jumps right into her role of negotiator upon entering the room, eliciting a grin from everybody else.

"Of course Weiss. I called you two here today so that we could begin a set of bi-weekly private lessons, just the three of us. I'm under the assumption you two have no information about what Ruby is, or the relevance of your bond. So, in those regards, I will be teaching you demonology. That said, where do you two wish to begin?" Ozpin's calm behavior relaxes the girls as they hear him explain his intent and ask about the situation.

Ruby raises her hand eagerly. "I have a few questions actually. I know for a fact I'm not normal for human or demon standards, but what exactly are demon standards?"

Her innocent question brings a sigh from Weiss and a chuckle from the Professor. "Well Ruby, it starts with their conception. Demons aren't normally conceived through physical means, they are more imagined, and through the force of the mind, they are brought forth. This creation method actually has led to them being mistaken for Grimm in years past, due to how many wicked demons would spawn with rises in Grimm. However the real reason you are unique, is because you are still pure. You see a demon is created through the essence of the world, and as such they take in each part of it - including the Grimm - while they are growing. What happened with you, was your mom found a way to conceive you physically, so that you wouldn't take in that corruption from birth, but upon being born, I don't know why you were able to keep to the light. I have theories, but that is all I can say with certainty for now."

"Sooo, I'm half human? Does that mean I may have a dad? Could it be that Tai person?" Hearing the Professor's lecture on demonic origins started a fire inside Ruby, one that Weiss could tell would only burn brighter with time and determination to find her family.

' _Ruby calm down. Let's try and learn as much as we can now, so that we can ease our teammate's minds later.'_ Ruby visibly begins calming herself at Weiss' mental lecture.

 _'I know, you're right, but I can't help it Weiss. I may have a family_!' With that Ruby began to bounce in place - unable to contain herself any longer - with joy causing even Professor Ozpin to laugh.

"If you want Ruby, we can have tests done to see if you and Miss Xiao Long are related. She is Taiyang's daughter without a doubt. She inherited more than I fear to know from that man." Weiss shoots the Professor a grateful smile as Ruby calms down, and pulls a strand of hair out for him to use in the tests. ' _This may also placate Qrow into not attacking her on sight, but considering that drunk. He may just do it for fun anyways.'_ "So back to the creation of demons…"

* * *

The meeting with Ozpin lasted nearly all morning, leaving Ruby and Weiss just enough time to reserve a table for lunch as the rest of their team showed up.

"You two were gone long. What did the Professor want?" Blake immediately goes for the attack, hoping to clear some of the unease in her gut.

Ruby spots team JNPR make their way over to their table. "It's tied into other things that I'd rather not say in public. Don't worry Blake, I'll give you your answers by tonight. I promise." Ruby talks softly enough only her team hears as JNPR starts to sit down.

"So what was it Ozpin wanted?" Jaune asks taking a seat opposite Ruby.

"Just wanted to clarify some things with us. Since Ruby is two years our junior, and my father and him had a chat before we left for Beacon, he thought it best to clear the air." Weiss answers, shutting down any following questions that would come up.

The curiosity from team JNPR didn't fade as easily as they hoped, as they soon start drilling Weiss and Ruby about their relationship and past. "Wow, so you guys are like me and Ren… although maybe a little more fortunate."

Weiss scoffs at Nora's remark. "Hardly, while you two may have been orphans, at least you could dream of caring parents. Ruby and I witnessed firsthand how little mine knew about love. At least you can still dream." A tear starts to roll down both Weiss and Ruby's eyes.

"There are other reasons our relationship is unique but… It's kinda personal." Ruby awkwardly laughs as she wraps a comforting arm around Weiss, hoping everyone will stop with the questions.

Fortunately Yang catches on quick enough. "Let's ease up on the two, guys. They've had a long morning, and I'm sure that their evening will be rough too." The blonde then turns to all of her team, letting them each know she will help, but come tonight there would be more coming.

"Thanks Yang… Oh yeah, by the way… could I borrow a strand of hair or something?" Ruby's question immediately causes Yang's eyes to burn red.

"Why do you want to touch my hair?" The Blonde begins to steam more and more with every second her question passes unanswered.

' _Weiss help!_ ' Ruby practically screams, though outwardly she only awkwardly chuckles.

Weiss rolls her eyes at the high-potential chaos surrounding her, "According to the Professor, Yang, you and Ruby might be sisters. We were both hoping to find out."

The steam immediately dissipates away. "Wait a second. Do you mean…" Weiss and Ruby both nod in acknowledgement of the unasked question. **"THAT IS SO AWESOME! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A BABY SISTER!"**

Everybody at the table clutches their ears at the volume of Yang's joyous shriek. All but Nora who merely giggles, unfazed by everything going on.

"Wait… I'd have to give up a hair for that though. I don't know Ruby, I think you'll have to fight me for that..." Ruby and Weiss exchange a quick high five, having actually hoped for that response.

"Challenge accepted, Yang, but how will we get a ring soon though?"

"Easy. We all have sparring with Glynda next. I hear she lets kids register spars in her class to use for analysis and tactics lessons." Pyrrha chimes in, trying not to laugh at the sight before her of a confused Yang and bold Ruby.

"That! Would! Be! Awesome!" Ruby, Yang, and Nora all scream, joy or anticipation emanating from the entire group.

* * *

As the students stretch to prepare for the upcoming class, Glynda Goodwitch walks in, the click of her heels alone enough to get everyone's attention. "Hello, and welcome to sparring. Over the next three months, you will be sparring mostly with your teammates, to learn at least the basics of their styles. After that, spars will be random, in either team versus team, two versus two, or one versus one set ups. For our first spar today, team RWBY has already volunteered. As with this duel, and all future ones done in class, I will referee."

The four girls stand and approach the stage, albeit Weiss and Ruby more hesitantly, having caught an odd glimmer in Glynda's eyes at the two.

"When you are ready, scan your scrolls on the terminal. The Dust barrier will soften certain blows as to not completely break through aura, and crossing it during the fight counts as knock out." A few seconds later, all of team RWBY have scanned their scrolls and entered the ring, with their aura meters replicated four times on the four walls around the room. In a two by two configuration, with Ruby's name in the top left, with Weiss' below her's, Yang's to the right, and Blake just above.

"Two vee two, please. Me and Weiss-"

"Weiss and I," Weiss corrects.

"I was trying to rhyme there Weissy. Versus Yang and Blake." Ruby finishes, smirking at Weiss' correction.

"Very well," a few taps on her larger black scroll, "When the barrier turns orange, you may begin."

The barrier turns from grey to blue. Ruby gives Weiss her scythe, in compact form. Blake and Yang ready their weapons.

The barrier turns from blue to purple. Yang, Blake and Glynda share a confused glance.

The barrier turns from purple to red. Weiss draws her Myrtenaster, and unfolds Crescent Rose. Scythe in her right, held upside-down, blade curled back, as if she intends to block with it. Rapier held in her left, pointed down and to the side.

The barrier turns from red to orange. Ruby can only smirk. She will have that hair.

Yang looks at Blake, shrugs, and charges past Weiss for Ruby. Weiss didn't even try to stop her, only turning her head to watch. Yellow meets red, and red disappears, turning into a storm of Roses and Smoke. Yang's fist hitting nothing, and associated shotgun blast acquainting itself with the Dust wall.

' _That plan of yours was easier to pull off than I thought it would be._ '

' _Don't celebrate too soon. Remember, the hair is what we want. After that, the fight doesn't matter.'_ Ruby lends Weiss her hearing. While neither is enhanced alone, together is just about as good as any faunus' if not slightly better. Though, now Ruby is deaf to the world around Weiss, and can only 'hear' Weiss' thoughts.

Hearing very faint, yet very fast footsteps from Blake's direction, Weiss turns back, moving the pole to intercept the blade, and jabbing with the rapier. The rapier slides through Blake's body a bit too easily, and she dissolves.

' _Must be her semblance.'_

 _'Right.'_

Assuming it to be Ruby's guidance - not agreement - Weiss sidesteps to the right, twirling Crescent Rose where she just was and parrying with Myrtenaster right above her head.

' _Incoming at three and nine o'clock, yellow three.'_ Weiss feels Ruby spread their aura as a radar to track their opponents. ' _Blake is moving too fast, parry now and I can get Yang.'_ Weiss continues to follow Ruby's orders as she drops Crescent Rose mid-block from behind - having turned to face Blake and hold her off.

"Ruby, now!" Weiss screams so that it doesn't seem weird when Ruby reappears in smoke and roses, flying straight at Yang, falling scythe firmly in her hands.

Yang - completely caught off guard - attempts to duck Ruby and counter her with a fierce uppercut, but the red-hooded girl kept gaining pace. As Yang lowered herself, she felt the cold steel of the scythe touch her cheek. ' _Oh, hell no. She did not just…_ ' Yang's thoughts drift off as she feels a strand of clipped hair brush her cheek, then a rush of wind as Ruby snatches it.

"I got it! Coast is clear Weiss, let's dance!"

Ruby's cheer is drowned out by a loud explosion followed by a tornado of fire, right where Yang was. ' _Weiss, ice!'_ Neither girl hesitates to spring forth their largest possible glyphs that Weiss then imbues with frost dust, creating massive pillars that steam up the arena from the contrasting temperature.

Yang - in a rage induced blind fury having not anticipated how serious they would get - stampedes across the ring shattering every icicle in her path, trying to hunt down Ruby, who appeared to dissolve into roses at the corner of her sight every time she began to lose focus.

Blake kept pressing Weiss for space, trying to find a weak point to strike or just land a blow in general. "You know Blake, you fight like Ruby, albeit much slower." With that said Weiss dissolves into snow, charging at the girl and begins unleashing a flurry of slashes at the girl - weak on their own but in such vast quantities, debilitating - leaving Blake drained and being marked as done for the fight.

Weiss turns towards the sauna that is Ruby's match against Yang, who was apparently charging blindly like a bull in a china shop. ' _Don't worry Weiss, she should be tiring soon. I haven't given her semblance a reason to activate, so she will burn out soon enough… Hopefully.'_

Weiss gets Ruby's thought along with what she meant by Yang's ability. However instead of sitting back and enjoying the show, the heiress begins throwing down gravity glyphs as shackles to slow - but not scratch - Yang.

Weiss decides to relax a bit and take note of everybody's auras, and is not surprised to see that Ruby's was at the same mark as hers, slightly drained from major semblance usage. ' _Weiss! Look out!'_

Having calmed just enough, Weiss missed the stampeding blonde redirect herself towards Weiss. The heiress ends up taking a full combo of punches and shotgun blasts from Yang as she beats her endlessly. During the blur of fists and pain, Weiss notices how her aura kept spiking to guard the blows but Ruby's would drop to match the spikes in energy. ' _Well crap, I thought we could keep our secret safe, easier. Hopefully nobody asks why it does that._ '

At some point Weiss lost track of the blows raining upon her and just let it happen, having gone numb at least fifty punches ago. Yang begins breathing heavy and the blows ease up remarkably. Weiss also catches her eyes return to their regular vibrant lilac shade. "That all, you brute?"

"Shut… Up…. Schnee…" Yang manages between gasps of breath and her punches feeling like love taps on the heiress' shoulders by this point. Then suddenly both Yang and Ruby drop from exhaustion.

"Ruby!" "Yang!" Weiss and Blake scream to their respective partners running to catch them before their heads hit the ground hard.

Weiss slows down just in time to grab Ruby. "You dolt, you should have intervened instead of taking all of it on yourself." Ruby manages to smile and curl into a tiny ball in Weiss' lap before falling asleep.

' _Carry me Weissy._ ' Ruby thinks, restraining the urge to pop onto the girl's arm.

' _You dolt. Fine, but only because you deserve it, taking Yang head on, on an aural level._ ' Both girls smile as Glynda clears her throat to get their attention.

"Weiss, let's take Ruby to the nurses. It would seem she depleted her aura a significant amount."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Ruby is staying with me, and if you intend to take her away, then take it up with Ozpin." Everybody is shocked by Weiss' outburst as she picks up her partner bridal style, and walks out of the room. "Yang, Blake, we'll be in the dorm."

Upon closing the door with her heel Weiss immediately uses her scroll to message Professor Ozpin the situation so that he at least has all sides of the story, as well as let him know they managed to get the lock of hair. ' _Hopefully we won't get in too much trouble for that.'_

Weiss' unguarded thought carries over to Ruby, alerting the demon to the lack of people in eyesight. ' _Finally… Night night Weissy. Wake me when it's bath time._ ' Ruby then dissolves into roses onto Weiss' hand.

"Sleep well, Ruby." Weiss whispers while caressing the mark habitually.

* * *

Yang and Blake return to the room - after the last two classes of the day for their team - completely exhausted mentally. "Why did Professor-"

"Doctor." Blake corrects.

"Oobleck have to start lecturing on day one like that? My brain is fried and we still have Ruby to talk to." Yang buries her head in a nearby pillow to muffle her moans of exhaustion. "I need a bath before this starts up."

"I wouldn't. I think Weiss is in there." Blake says trying to redirect her friend.

"Ugh! Weiss you better not be using all the hot water in there, I need a bath to chill out over here!" Blake and Yang both hear a high pitched giggle from the other side of the door that is unmistakable Ruby's. "Are you both in there? I swear to Oum there better be no funny business going down already! It's only what, day two?"

"Yaaaaang!" They hear Ruby whine as the also hear Weiss roar, "the nerve of… How dare you! It's not my fault Ruby has such…"

Yang can only imagine how red the two girls must be and decides she can't resist seeing just what is going on. "Hey Blake, think you can pick a lock?"

Blake - who at this point is on her bed, reading some book - briefly looks up at Yang, then the door, then what might be behind the door. "No." And quickly back to her book.

Yang tries to open the door, and to her surprise, it's open. She thought for sure they would have locked it. Pulling the door open a bit more, she can only formulate one response.

"Well, look at that. Blake was right." This definitely gets Blake's attention. She puts her bookmark in, and hops up to look, curiosity getting the better of her.

Neither were really prepared for or expecting the sight they saw. Blake had suspicions, but that was only based on her books. But to actually see one, in reality?

The scene isn't all that strange, in-of-itself. Ruby, fully dressed and hair still wet, standing and leaning back into Weiss, who was completely dry. What made it odd, however, was the pair of leathery black wings that Weiss was stroking.

Ruby was definitely not human. Nor was she faunus, if her smell over the past few days was any indication to the residential cat-faunus.

"I want answers, Ruby. What are you?" The dead serious look in Blake's amber eyes causes Weiss to begin to emotionally break down.

"Calm down already Blake. We knew you two were going to barge in here. Actually it was Ruby's idea to get you to see her actual adorable self. See?" Blake and Yang hear Weiss' voice crack as she gestures to her winged partner and decide to take it easy on the girls.

"Whoa, easy there princess what's wrong?" Yang asks rushing to try and hug the girl. Only to be intercepted by Ruby, who wraps the heiress in a warm hug with her arms and wings. Undaunted, Yang joins in.

"The last time we told anybody about Ruby, we got the matching scars on our eyes, and I learned that I could only trust Ruby. I just can't face anymore hatred like that. It's why I'm here. I struck a deal with my dad, if Ruby and I graduate Beacon, I'll be disowned and - more importantly - set free." Blake walks over and joins the group hug - hearing the deep, heart-wrenching sobs leave Weiss - wanting to let the heiress know she was with her too.

"Weiss, don't worry. We are all here for you. See?" The faunus' soft voice helps ease the burden on Weiss' shoulders as she sobs into Ruby. "You know Weiss, if Ruby really is what she looks like, I may end up fighting you to play with those wings… I've always enjoyed reading about demons in my books..." Blake attempts to say sarcastically, but the mental stress over the past few days has it come out more like a cry itself.

' _I wonder if I should tell them about me. It seems like it'd be safe considering my only threat wasn't one, and it's clear Weiss detests her family's namesake.'_

"Oh, no you don't Blakey. These wings are gonna be mine with how soft they are. How do you do that Ruby? I mean, they look like old dried leather, not velvet." Yang cracks, lightening the mood with her jolly grin.

Blake smiles at the Blonde as she moves out of the team embrace, attracting the eyes of the other three girls, although Weiss quickly rebukes her head in Ruby's shoulder. "I guess, since you revealed what you are." Blake reaches for her bow gently tugging on the elastic material. "I should do the same."

As the bow drops Yang squeal at the adorableness of Blake's cat ears while Weiss stays clinging to Ruby still crying her fears and memories out. "You know Blake, 'bout time you told them. I was debating finding another way to see what your ears looked like."

The confused and shocked looks Ruby gets makes her smile become slightly sheepish. "It's hard to explain how I know, so don't ask. Best I can say is I can hear the very world itself talk to me… Sort of. The connection really hurts to maintain, so I normally only do it for about a minute a week." This leads to even more confused looks making Ruby decide to change the subject. "On a side note… I'm sure we can come to an agreement about that whole petting thing. My wings for your ears."

Yang snorts at Ruby's poor word choice, which also pulled Weiss out of her nightmares.

"Absolutely not! Only I'm allowed to pet you! ...Right?" Weiss' shy question from under Ruby's wing only causes Yang to break under the pressure. The Blonde doubles over, sneakily reaching to feel how Blake's ears are compared to Ruby's wings, only to be slapped away for it on her way to the ground.

"Oh Oum... The wording... Please for the love of Oum watch how you say those things... Please." Yang manages to say between gasps of air, and an endless laughter that quickly spreads to other other girls.

"Not like that, you brute! I swear, you are such a pervert!" Weiss shrieks - breaking away finally, her dark mood gone for the most part now, replaced by mock annoyance at Yang's teasing - only to make Ruby grow red in the face herself.

' _Sure Weiss. Only you can have permission to pet me._ ' The heiress' cheeks suddenly deepen in color even more - if possible - making her look like a giant strawberry.

"What, got some dirty thoughts there Schnee?" Blake says joining in on the fun, seeing Weiss coming around by the playful banter.

' _Hey I'm not dirty! I just bathed!_ ' Blake and Yang both go wide eyed at the sudden intrusion into their minds.

"Heh heh, yeah I can get in people's heads a little too." Ruby shyly says as the two begin to glare at her with reddening faces of embarrassment themselves. "Don't worry it's only on an emotional level that I can read other people's thoughts, except for Weiss, that's more telepathic. But, even then I try not to. I lose myself too easily when I do. Then I just go hide on Weiss."

Blake slightly relaxes at the answer, not noticing she had stiffened up to begin with. "What do you mean by 'hide on Weiss.'"

' _This_ ' Ruby dissolves into Roses and smoke, and - for dramatic effect - Weiss decides to reach into the cloud as it is drawn into the newly forming rose emblem, just on the back of her hand.

"So that's the mystery of your fancy tattoo! I knew you weren't the type of girl to get one." Yang's remark eases the last bit of tension left in Weiss at the fear of more rejection.

"Yes Yang, I'm not a tattoo kind of person. Although, Ruby's mark always seems like the perfect - and only - accessory I'll ever need. One day, when this is all over. I may just have it actually tattooed onto the back of my hand. So that even with Ruby at my side I'll still be marked as hers."

"Awe, that's so sweet of you." Weiss ignores Yang's teasing - this time - as she feels Ruby reciprocate the same feelings of love and emotion that Weiss feels for her.

' _I love you too Weiss.'_ Only Weiss hears the girl's thought but they all feel Ruby drift of into sleep. "Night Ruby." Weiss kisses her mark, getting a slight vibration of gratitude in return.

"Can she feel that?" Blake asks, curiosity glowing in her eyes, making her seem true to her Faunus nature.

"Yes, even though she isn't physically here anymore, her aura spreads through mine, similar to a radar on overkill. She can pick up anything except for a visual in her current state, and does. It's more like stasis than sleep, as she doesn't need physical sleep, but her brain does need time to wander unshackled." Weiss says as she walks over to her bed for the night. "Well goodnight you two. It's been a long day." The other two girls nod to the heiress, also exhausted, they head to bed themselves without changing for the night.

Covering her tear stained face behind the covers Weiss begins to silently sob at the old memories again, only to feel Ruby materialize around her in her usual full body embrace. ' _It'll be ok Weiss, they took it well at least. When we fully explain it they should be fine._ '

Ruby gently runs her hands through the heiress' hair knowing that it always eases her pain. ' _I hope so Ruby, I really do.'_

' _Get your sleep Weiss. Tomorrow we finish what we started tonight. I'll sleep in my physical form tonight. I get the feeling you need it._ ' Ruby continues to stroke Weiss as she gives her a peck on the cheek. "I love you Weiss, and I won't let anything bad happen again. Sleep well my princess."

* * *

Notes: I'll keep this brief because that was a long chapter.

Holy f*** we broke a hundred followers. I was not expecting that at all when this began, or even when it happened honestly. Thank you all so much and don't worry I have this whole story mapped to the end and even if you weren't supporting it I'd finish - maybe not as fast but I would - because this is going to be a fun ride for us all.

One guest question I'll address.

They were wondering how close to the anime I was going. This answer is spoiler free since even if I follow it there would be major changes as to why those scenes are still happening when the set up has been screw balled. Anyhow as you can see I'm beginning to deviate from it more than previously, however I am using it as a guideline to follow, so tell me your favorite scenes maybe I can do them justice in here for you.

also I'm still hoping for some cover art offers. It would be awesome if this could have some.

Anyhow, fav follow, review. Pick your poison and tell me how it tastes. Lol have a great day everyone.

Edit: So I reuploaded, the one thing **we** all knew it needed lol. Anyhow it was bothering me that the quality drop could be felt, even by me, and that was because of the whole dead of night writing thing. That's because between the five projects between SecretlySilentEvil and myself only RWBY IV: Black Rose and this have our full motivation to write. Mainly because these are actually being supported by you guys and are a blast to write, but even with them I've had writers block and Evil had school and a two hour time zone difference can lead to mishaps with writing. So for that we are both sorry. Me more so because I felt the drop while writing and still made you suffer reading it. I hope you enjoy the fixed chapter though since it feels genuine now.


	6. Taste of Darkness

Chapter 6: Taste of Darkness

The sun rose early the next morning, and with it, a certain blonde. ' _Ugh, why am I up at this hour?'_ Yang looks over as the sunlight hits her dead in her lilac eyes. Quickly clearing them, she takes in her surroundings, and notices Weiss is curled up in a ball, inside a pair of black, leathery wings. ' _The he- Oh yeah, that's right. Ruby._ ' Yang can barely make out the red-head smoothly encasing Weiss, as if made for the heiress.

Yang hears Blake begin to stir under her and decides to look down at the Faunus. "Shhhh, they're too cute over there."

Blake felt a cold shiver run up her spine as she rolled over and saw the wings and tail wrapped cozily around Weiss. ' _They are cute together, but that will take some getting used to, and I still want my answers. However, I don't want to push Weiss too far again… Maybe I can get Ruby alone to explain.'_ On the outside, Yang sees a ghost of a smile spread across Blake's face. "They really are cute together."

"Sooo, who bathes first? I didn't change so I reek, and my hair is suffering from it." Blake laughs quietly and waves her teammate off, letting her know she can go first, even though Blake feels just as grimy.

Once Yang closed the bathroom door Blake - as quietly as she could - went to get Ruby's attention, which wasn't hard as the demon was still on high alert. "You heard Yang, Blake. Keep it quiet, okay?"

Blake nods to the red, black, and white mound that is the two girls. "Okay." The Faunus takes a deep breath to calm her semi-strung nerves, not knowing how Ruby will behave without Weiss. "So… You are a demon. What does that mean? Are you a threat? If so, don't hide the truth."

Ruby starts chuckling, a faint chuckle that vibrates through her being, awakening the worn out girl in her embrace. ' _Sleep well, Princess?'_ Ruby cracks her a smile - knowing she is incredibly groggy, the stress of last night not letting her sleep - before turning it into a faint scowl towards Blake. "As far as I know Blake, I've never been a threat. According to Ozpin, I don't even classify as a true demon, truth be told. I'm a half demon, half human, and with that I have some quirks, such as a slight immunity to corruption, and am technically incapable of a proper demonic pact. What I have with Weiss is more permanent than a demon's bargain. Oddly enough, ours was never really a bargain it merely was, yet another quirk to me I guess. But, yeah, I'm not a threat. You're right to guess that your instincts are reacting to an unknown outside of your realm."

As Ruby attempts erasing some of Blake's fears, Weiss fully awakens from her half-conscious state. Deciding to stay concealed from Blake to hide her tear stained eyes, she snuggles deeper into Ruby, enjoying the warmth of her little demon. ' _Morning Ruby. You rest easy, precious?'_

Ruby slightly blushes at the uncommon pet name, only used whenever Weiss needs her, or is recovering from an episode of shock. While uncommon, breakdowns like last night have happened before, the fear of being pushed away and losing Ruby always bringing back the feeling of that wound opening on her untouched left eye, the cold uncaring of her parents lost at what to do, and the doctor only giving her something to slow the bleeding, in order to honor her father's words that he would leave that mark for the world to know her curse.

' _I will in class. Thank Oum Professor Ozpin covered for yesterday, and expects me to be dormant in class. It'll be funny no doubt once we get there though. Makes me glad we told these two so they won't get lost when chaos plays out.'_

Weiss smiles at this, knowing full well what Ruby means, and looking forward to playing out the whole thing during their classes today. But then she frowns, as what she actually meant sinks in. ' _Don't tell me you kept yourself up…'_

 _'No, I slept lightly, though. You already know why.'_

Weiss frowns, knowing she put additional stress on Ruby. ' _Thank you, Ruby, but you know you shoudn't have. I worry about you too, you know.'_

Ruby gives an exhausted grin at the affection directed at her that never wavers within Weiss' heart.

 _'I know, but you are the important one-'_

 _'Shush you! I'd rather be able to cuddle and cling to you than have you out on my arm.'_ Weiss tries her best not to blush as Ruby giggles and gloats over just how in love she is with the demon.

"Am I missing something-" Blake goes to interrupt when the bathroom door opens and a steamy, undressed Yang steps out.

"Whoops, forgot my clothes. Heh heh." Yang nearly stumbles before boosting her ego to the situation.

Ruby and Weiss give silent prayers of thanks that their heads are buried in each other so they don't glimpse the sight of the Blonde oaf, Blake however ends up with a nose bleed at the sight, before burying her head under her covers. "Yang..." The Faunus growls, trying to hide her pleasure at the sight.

"Oh please, Blakey, you know you want these to yourself." Yang starts flexing her arms showing off her well built body.

"While you play with yourself there, I'll get my shower now."

Ruby and Weiss snicker discretely at the bickering pair, before they get up themselves.

With years of blindness and using her aura like a radar, Ruby covers Weiss' eyes as she retrieves their uniforms to dress in. Both girls decide that they will just keep their eyes closed, seeing as Yang already broke the humble atmosphere in the room.

"Wow! You two ain't half bad yourselves, how'd you get those bodies." Yang whistles, similar to her reaction to the scene in the locker rooms on initiation day, attempting to get a rise out of the other girls.

"Nonya." The duo replies in unison, not wasting a movement as they rush to prepare for the day.

Eventually, Blake exits the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"Well ladies, ready for day two of Oum-knows-what-anymore?" Yang says a mischievous glimmer sparkling in her Amber eyes as she looks at Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

"Helloooooo team RWBY!" Nora screams, charging down the hall at the three visible girls, going for a group hug. "Or is it just WBY? Where's Ruby?" Her dazed expression and sudden halt causes the trio to lightly laugh, as team JNPR catches up to their personal energizer bunny.

"She went ahead to get us tables for breakfast." Yang and Blake don't even flinch as the smooth lie rolls off Weiss' tongue as she waves a tattooed hand dismissively at Nora's question.

"Oh, well we better hurry then!" The girls step aside as Nora plows through the halls at full force in search of Ruby.

"Sorry about that." Ren passes Weiss a sympathetic smile. "I think their little competition on initiation day has her riled up to meet her new friend."

"Oh Oum, that was good." Weiss lightly laughs, a slight hint of horror in her voice.

' _Maybe I shoul- nah, no need to find us seats, an… acquaintance, to put it nicely… of ours'_ wants to move his, it'd seem.' Weiss almost shivers, feeling the mix of malice and disgust pouring from Ruby, along with the emotions of what was happening around the corner.

Cardin Winchester - the same one who was meant to be Weiss husband - was bullying a rabbit Faunus with his lackeys Sky, Russel, and Dove. The boys were pulling her ears and causing her a lot of pain by what they could feel.

Without really thinking - and maybe a bit at Ruby's urging - Weiss activates her second semblance, charging into the cafeteria in a blizzard of snow with a few roses frozen in the flurry. Coming to a halt behind Cardin - where none of the boys notice her - Weiss leans in and whispers, her voice dripping mischief and mayhem for the poor lad. "Long time, no see Mr. Winchester. Care to explain what this is about, hmmmmm?"

Without Weiss' earlier blizzard, others would have assumed that the temperature dropped to below freezing as a violent shiver racked Cardin, and the rest of his team were stuck in a thin casing of ice, and Velvet looks both grateful and mortified. "Wi-witch. I-I th-thought you wouldn't get a-accepted w-with a-all that demonic worship. They shouldn't have let your kind in, any less than hers." To the rest of team RWBY and JNPR - who just arrived on the scene - it appeared as if Cardin were merely cold and his temper thawed him out at the end of his stuttered rant, but Ruby and Weiss felt the terror in him, felt his need to attack and kill his fear where it stood, the corrupting darkness that ate away at his soul.

Fortunately for team CRDL, Glynda stepped into the room at that point. "Ms. Schnee! That's quite enough. Stand down." None missed the scowl on Glynda's face as she glared at the silver-eyed heiress who looked like a phantom wraith, ready to kill and destroy all that Beacon stood for, however the Professor's glare was softened by her appreciation that the girl was helping the more bullied students. "Ms. Scarletina, are you alright?"

Velvet nods at the unnervingly kind question from Professor Goodwitch, who not a second ago was glaring and ready to fight. "Yeah just a bit sore. It'll pass… Always does."

None hearing the last part but Jaune, he perks up, finally finding something he could actually do to help. "Umm… Maybe I can help? I mean I have a few too many sisters, I kinda had no choice but to learn how to massage them if I wanted any leverage back home." The shy boy's comment causes both Pyrrha and Velvet to slightly blush. Glynda, content, walks off.

"Ummm sure." Velvet adjusts herself so that Jaune can reach her ears in a not too intimate position. "Just… Be gentle please."

"Sure, besides, you've got Pyrrha making sure I don't overstep myself... No clue why though." Only Velvet catches Jaune's muttering and hides her chuckle, knowing he'd rather not let it out how oblivious he is, even though even after two days everybody but him could tell Pyrrha liked him.

"Thank you... You guys can sit here if you'd like, my team is normally all over the place at this time. So seats are open if you need a spot."

The two teams sit down, grateful to find seats with ease. "Hey! You said Ruby was getting us seats! I don't see her and now we are here! How's she gonna find us!" Velvet shudders at the unexpected roar and its implications.

Right as Nora yells, Weiss feels Ruby purr on her hand, content with the outcome of their reunion, if not a little unsatisfied. ' _Already did. Give me an opening, would ya?_ ' Blake and Yang jump as Ruby projects her thoughts out to her team so they know what's going on.

Weiss stifles a giggle at the mayhem around her, and how it all could look like it was from Nora's outburst. "Don't worry Velvet. Nora met my girlfriend the other day and has been wanting to actually chat with her since, but Ruby is ever an elusive prey."

Blake shudders, recalling how easily Ruby startled her the past few days. "Yeah, that girl has some serious ninja skills."

"Aaaaand so do you!" Yang goes to wrap an arm around Blake, who sidesteps it causing the Blonde to crash to the table drawing all eyes to her. "No fair Blakey, I refuse to see our roommates cuddle every night and not get any myself." Yang puts on her best pouty face, holding eye contact with team JNPR and Velvet as Ruby manifests slightly behind them, and quietly shuffles onto Weiss' lap. JNPR, too focused on Yang and Blake's end of the table, don't notice.

"I only allow physical contact on my terms, Xiao Long."

"And Ruby and I have been cuddling since I was ten. You can live without, you oaf." Weiss and Blake each say their pieces between laughs at the mess of a face Yang made. "Also you need work on that puppy dog look. You look more like a drowned pug than a beaten down puppy needing a hug. You have nothing on Ruby."

"Yeah, you can't beat this look." Ruby whispers, while all of team JNPR and Velvet jump at the now visible Ruby, while Blake suppresses the urge to jump at her teammate, who is now making her best kicked puppy look - pleading quicksilver eyes teared up in exhaustion - begging them not to jump on her with noise, only for it to quickly change to a faint, exhausted sounding giggling fit. "Oh… Heh heh heh, you may want to fetch your scroll Weiss, it's tickling me."

Weiss rolls her eyes as she pulls her scroll out of her jacket. With an exasperated sigh Weiss goes to stand up. "Come on dolt, it seems Professor Ozpin wishes to see us again. See you guys in class."

Ruby jumps off of Weiss as head out of the room - albiet Ruby much slower, yawning most of the way - and straight to the dorm in order to collect the DNA samples of Yang and Ruby, before heading up to the headmaster.

* * *

"Ms. Schnee, not even two days and you already are causing problems. I also see you brought Ms. Rose, good." Weiss doesn't even exit the elevator before Professor Ozpin began lecturing her from behind his desk. "I covered for you yesterday, because that was doomed to happen and probably the only way we could cover it up was thanks to your outburst. However, I need an explanation as to the attack on team CRDL earlier. Don't worry girls, they will be brought up next to question, I'll make sure of it, but I'm asking you two first, since covering up this outburst of yours is going to be tricky and require your input."

Ruby stands beside Weiss in her normal red clothes, bat wings folded down in shame and tail drooping. The heiress - not much better - nods her head as she reaches out to caress Ruby's hand. "Ok, what do you need to know?" Weiss puts on her business mask, not wanting to let out how she couldn't tell who it was that attacked Cardin, just that together they had.

"Let's start with why. The consequences for injuring students here tends to be nonexistent unless the motive is dark, so… Why do it?" Ozpin folds his hands on top of each other and rests his head on top of them as he stares down the girls, awaiting their explanation.

Ruby takes the lead. "It was my fault. I felt him hurting Velvet and could tell that if it didn't stop early it'd get worse. I felt his darkness growing, ready to take him completely." Ruby begins to get worked up in her explanation at the sight of the Professor's emotionless stare. "I had to do something! I thought I had popped out of Weiss to charge him but next thing I knew, it was Weiss verbally assaulting him-"

Weiss decides to take the lead, hoping to cover up her own emotions on the situation. "Ruby didn't jump out because she was still plotting what to do when my temper took me and I rushed him. I am sick of bullies and now that I can, I will stop them. Ruby and I were united in this and so we stopped him. The only issue was he kept screaming witch at me as it happened."

Ozpin nods his head in confirmation that, that will be all. "Ok girls now if there is nothi-"

"We brought up a few strands of Yang's hair and Ruby's. We were hoping you could start those tests up." Weiss timidly interrupts, not wanting Ozpin to forget his promise.

"Ah, yes. I shall start the tests. Within a week you should get the results sent to your scrolls. Now then, if that is all, you two are dismissed."

As the girls enter the elevator Ruby dissolves back onto Weiss' hand - her favorite spot - to nap and attempt suppressing her dread at what she may have done. ' _Weiss? Did I... I mean I did end up possessing you didn't I?'_

Weiss had been wondering the same thought since the incident, but now that she had time to think it over, the answer seemed simple enough, especially given Ruby's uncertainty about it. _'No Ruby, I'm pretty sure I attacked of my own accord. You were still thinking up actions when I acted. I attacked verbally whereas you were thinking of attacking mentally. I noticed you used our auras to pin the others. Let that be your confirmation you didn't take possession of me. It didn't pour from me when the glyphs appeared, meaning they were your separate mind's doing.'_

Weiss feels Ruby try to relax, letting the heiress' words sink in, however it leaves her uneasy that her cascading emotions made Weiss jump without thinking nonetheless. ' _If you say so, Weiss.'_

 _'I do say so Ruby. Now rest my precious. This time you need it.'_ Weiss caresses her hand as she departs the elevator and heads off to class, wanting this feeling of dread to leave her before the day ends.

* * *

Notes: FIrst off, over 100 favorites... How even does that happen? I'm sorry I'm aware I should be used to or accepting of this by now but thank you all for the support. I mean even last chapter and its original poor quality, the could be referred to as negative reviews have even been supportive and positive. Just thank you. Thank you all. Second off, yeah this was a tad later. I took a reviewer's advice, I let the ideas come to me instead of forcing them. On top of that college started back up so that may end up affecting the pace but don't quote me on that. Anyhow in other news.

Those curious as to why Weiss and Ruby - our overpowered tag-team - nearly lost last chapter. Well, I felt they were too overpowered so I wanted them to lone but that's not realistic as of this point. In reality though they weren't taking it serious after Ruby snagged that hair. They dropped their guards and only did 1v1 fights never using any actual tactics that would be expected from years of working together. They didn't care enough to win it with ease.

Thats the only concern I felt like addressing of all yours. Now for my usual request. If any artists wish to make a cover art for this please contact me. This fic is growing faster than I'd expect and would greatly appreciate it.

Other fun fun fact starting tonight at 8pm in whatever time zone Pennsylvania is in. I googled it but saying "Eastern Daylight savings" time just sounds wrong in my head, I will be streaming on twitch as archer1eyedwriter (I know, creative. Archer1eye was taken my brain crapped out. Sue me over it lol.) it'll mostly be dragon age inquisition, if you checked my profile it'll be the story of Sayren - the one who will crossover with RWBY in the very not recent future - and all the pain of that game. Come join me if you wish, we can discuss whatever you please.

On the note of stories I wish to hear what you guys think happened this chapter. I'm wondering how you all are perceiving this bond to work. Share your thoughts I enjoy hearing them.

anyhow, that's all folks, so be a doll and fav, follow, and/or review at your convenience. Til next time enjoy life folks you may as well.

Ps. A message from SecretlySilentEvil: see you all in Black Rose next chapter will be out soon, we've been working on it.


	7. Riots in the Halls

Chapter 7: Riots in the Halls

Cardin walks past the breakfast table still seating what is left of RWBY and JNPR, a smug look plastered on his face. "Only day two, and your teammates are already getting to know the headmaster well. I'd be worried if I were you girls."

"Need another whooping there, you piece of-"

"Yang, language." Blake dully snaps from behind her book, not in the mood for a swearing competition.

"Please, you two are normal, I can take either one of you. Schnee, however, is a witch and demon worshipper. I won't tolerate anything so vile to live. Faunus I'll stomach, but that… That is where I draw the line."

Cardin's sneer sends Yang to a level of pissed she hates functioning in. "You piece of trash! That is my teammate you are defaming and threatening! Do you think I'll tolerate letting you insult my friends like that? Besides, there isn't any witchcraft involved! It's all natural, so calm your over-inflated ego, suck it up that Weiss doesn't like you, turn around, and back off!"

"Better." Blake mumbles, returning to her book after assuming the situation dissolved when Cardin did as Yang suggested.

' _So, that bitch made it, huh? Let's see how long she lasts._ ' Cardin hides his satisfied expression behind his scroll. In a few taps, he sends out an anonymous message to the other students, accusing Weiss of witchcraft and binding herself to a Grimm. With the message sent he leaves to get his team's weapons for their immediate revenge.

* * *

"Burn the witch!"

"Umm, Nora, why are you yelling that?" A very confused Jaune asks as he sees students all start heading towards the headmaster's office, where Weiss and Ruby had yet to come back from.

"Sorry," Nora gives a cheeky smile, not entirely sure herself. "I got caught in the moment. Ya know?"

"No, I don't know Nora… Anyways, do you guys know what all this is about?" Jaune turns to Yang and Blake as the group follows the ever growing mob.

Both girls share looks of horror and dread, suspecting but not wanting what could be happening to be happening. "Ummm, nope." Even to her own ears, Yang's lie sounds fake as she sees team CRDL at the elevator door, weapons drawn, faces determined. As the door opens, only a loud crash is heard as the unorganized group run into each other in the empty elevator.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes earlier…_**

' _Weiss, we may want to turn around. I'm too tired to check specifics, but I can tell you that a lot of negativity is gathering below us._ ' Weiss feels Ruby awaken in a cold panic, before moving to her shoulder blades and sending out their aura to better grasp the situation. ' _Ummm… I think Cardin may have started a mob.'_

 _'A what?! How?! Why?!'_ Weiss' mental shriek of panic nearly stuns Ruby before either girl can begin to recover from the maelstrom awaiting them.

Weiss takes a deep breath before finally thinking again. 'We can't turn this thing around Ruby. Elevators don't work like that.'

' _Then we fly out I guess! After hitting every single button to slow our descent of course._ ' Ruby's slight joke almost cracks a smile on the heiress' face, but the underlying fear and panic holds her back.

' _Wouldn't it just be easier to get off at the next floor anyways, then fly off_?' Weiss can only imagine the lost look on the demon's face at overlooking that tactic, as she presses each button and the elevator clicks open on the thirteenth floor.

' _Yeah… That'd be smart, huh?'_

"Let's go, you dolt." Weiss mumbles as she sprints out the half opened doors into the empty halls, aiming for an opened window.

* * *

Ozpin sips his coffee, patiently waiting for the elevator to bring Mr. Winchester and his team up for them to discuss the situation, only to notice that the elevator has started to hit each floor. ' _Those girls are going to be the death of me, I swe-_ '

Mid thought a knock can be heard on the window behind him. Knowing that it couldn't be a bird at this height, the curious Professor turns around to see an out of breath Ms. Schnee in a crimson cloak with demon wings. ' _What in Oum's name is going on now?'_

Exhaling a great sigh in exasperation, he gets up to open the window. "There better be a goo-"

' _Cardin started a mob! They have the lower three floors cramped up with students eager to kill Weiss!'_ The Professor has to take a step back at the unexpected mental intrusion, before waving them in to talk normally. As soon as Weiss enters the room, the demon black wings disappear.

"I'm sure it's not tha-" His scroll immediately starts ringing an ominous tune, as Glynda's face appears on it.

Turning the scroll on speaker, Ozpin awaits his next interruption. "Sir, the students are rioting. It seems Mr. Winchester started it shortly after that incident with Ms. Schnee earlier today. They all seem to be debating what it is they saw, but all seem to agree on one thing. Ms. Schnee isn't human, nor Faunus and must be apprehended immediately. The only ones on Weiss' side are their teammates and team JNPR."

By the sound of the situation, Professor Ozpin is genuinely surprised at how calmly Ms. Goodwitch was taking things, almost too calmly. Mumbling, "dammit Glynda, I said hold off before trying to interfere with the unknown, you are still new to the secrets around us. You shouldn't be panicking yet." Ozpin braces himself before regaining his stoic expression. "Okay, so maybe it is that bad."

His remark offsets the frazzled Schnee only briefly before she pulls herself together. "Sir?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking that the world will never be ready for the truths in it. It would seem that the school wishes to detain you two, and knowing how this all will go, Glynda will take charge and send you to James Ironwood for experimentation, and an indoctrination if you behave... If you can't tell, I'd rather that not happen, so, I have an option for you and your team Ms. Rose. The situation is bad, dire even, and nobody wishes to be reasoned with, however as your headmaster, I have the authority to send you off on a mentorship under an official huntsmen at any point in your education, for you to gain practical experience. I will message your teammates where to meet you in the Emerald Forest before I send you off in three hours, until then. Try your best to stay hidden, that elevator won't stop them."

As Weiss turns to leave out the window, Ruby tries to projects her thoughts to Ozpin, but her exhaustion causes her emotions to pour through the message as if it were inflected in her audible voice as well. ' _Wait, what? Why would Ms. Goodwitch want us arrested? Why is Ironwood of all men involved in this? And why get us out of this if it'll only cause more trouble?'_

"You know why I'm helping," Ozpin says with a sigh, nearly overwhelmed by the rush of exhaustion, enhanced emotions, and inability to forget the miracle of that day. "I will forever owe my life to your mother, and because of that I'm honor bound to help you grow as a person, Ms. Rose. From the start, it has been more than just my job to aid you in any endeavor if I can. As for why Glynda will most likely take charge after the mob gets you. She saw your wings on the cliff side during initiation, as did two others who were equally vehemently against my teaching you how to fight, and she was frightened. She saw what looked like the appendages of an unknown Grimm sprout from the back of a girl who had just grasped another girl that had dissolved into thin air. Her fear is guiding her, as is the fear all the students have at a pair who seem to share everything in every way. Be it fear, or jealousy actually, they see you as a threat that needs taken care of. At least this is what I assume to be your situation." Ozpin sighs, the stress of this unending disaster beginning to eat at his brain as he tries to grasp at any strand of hope. "Now, go get your things and hide at these coordinates until your teammates arrive. I will give them the next step in getting this cleaned up." As Ozpin speaks he goes into his desk and pulls out a pre-programmed burn scroll set to a safe house in the forest, meant for hunters and Huntresses in training to use for covert missions.

Weiss nods as she grabs the scroll handed to her. She then takes off, back out the open window she entered from.

Ozpin presses a button on his desk, "Team CRDL, please report to the headmaster's office, peacefully."

* * *

"This day only seems to get weirder by the hour! First Weiss goes nuts, and apparently for a good reason, then the punk goes free only to start an angry mob, and now Professor Ozpin has us meeting my Uncle out in the woods! And here I was, thinking initiation was nuts!"

Blake snickers at Yang's tangent that had been going on since they got the message from the headmaster. The only directive was to go to the given coordinates then await Yang's uncle - Qrow Branwen - for field training. "I'm with you, this is crazy. I'm just wondering. Why Qrow? Doesn't he teach at Signal?"

"Kind of?… I honestly don't know. He just comes and goes as he pleases, really." Yang shrugs, opening the door to their dorm in the process. "So kitten-"

"Please don't call me that." Blake sighs as the two begin packing their bags along with Weiss' and Ruby's for their apprenticeship.

"Are ya excited to meet my family?" The Blonde's eyes sparkle with humor and mischief.

"Considering Ruby may somehow be your family, I feel I shouldn't be afraid of your confirmed family." The Faunus rolls her eyes, not really concerned about meeting a relative of the chaos that is Yang.

"Speaking of Ruby, do you think they got the samples to Ozpin? I really do hope she is my baby sister."

Blake laughs hearing the eagerness pumping through her blonde companion. "By the sound of it I doubt it will matter much. You already seem prepared to treat her as one."

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Yang bounces on her heels just thinking about all the fun she could have with Ruby as a sister. "Then again, that means I'll probably have Weiss become an in-law within three years."

Yang snickers and Blake merely smirks at the thought, thinking that Weiss isn't as bad as the media makes her out to be. "Let's just hope this isn't for an indefinite amount of time."

"Yeah, let's." Yang finishes loading up her bags as well as Weiss' before turning back to her partner. "All done over here! Ready to go, Blakey?"

"Don't call me that, either." The Faunus fails to suppress a smile at the nickname, however. "Yeah, I think I am Blondie."

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Yang asks as she and Blake enter a clearing in the forest, a log cabin in the middle that actually seemed to be in good shape. From the outside it looked like any camping cabin for the daring and stupid, but once the girls entered, they saw that it was full of state-of-the-art surveillance systems along with monitors for Oum-knows-what.

"Apparently. What was it you said Qrow was infamous for?" Blake raises an eyebrow, scanning each room for any signs of life, to little avail.

"Espionage, I believe. He has collected more bounties and brought in more criminals than any other huntsmen, and he did each mission alone." Yang talks in a loud whisper, gloating over her uncle's talent while still trying to be prepared for a surprise attack.

"Hey now, I wasn't always alone. Your dad would help me out too." Both girls reflexively jump and draw their weapons at the slurred hoarse voice from directly behind them. "How ya doing, matchstick?"

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang runs the brief two steps before tackling Qrow in a suffocating bear hug.

"Oof… Yang… Need… Air.." Qrow gasps as Yang loosens her grip revealing a sheepish grin

"Sorry, just things are crazy right now and I'm just glad to see a recognizable face before things go even further off the deep end."

"Oh? Tell me about it. Ozpin already said a witch hunt has started because you have a demon for a leader." Qrow runs a hand through his black hair, slowly turning grey hair, as he prepares for the bomb he has to drop on his niece.

"How do you know she's a demon?" The look of concern and fear in Yang's eyes would've hurt Qrow if he hadn't noticed that she dropped her guard in a sign of trust. Knowing even with this she still had faith in him, Qrow decided to spill everything to the girls he was going to be mentoring for awhile.

Releasing a sigh he didn't know he was holding, Qrow begins. "Easy. There are many secrets that some people keep hidden from the public. They used to be common knowledge, but because of that, war was ceaseless and bloodshed commonplace. It was decided after a particularly bloody battle that it would be better if these truths were hidden away, tucked between the lines of your fairy tales. I'm one of a few individuals who know the truth and are sworn to protect it, as is Ozpin, Ironwood, and Goodwitch."

"And of you four, you are the only undefined one in our ordeal. Ironwood and Glynda are confirmed enemies at present, while Ozpin owes us a debt he will always feel exists." Weiss crouches on the rafters, demon tail in the open, and wings spread wide, Ruby's red cloak flowing behind her, ready to descend and flee at a moment's notice.

"My my, the princess is informed. If that's still Weiss up there, and not the demon in full control of the body, its actual owner being completely destroyed by the darkness." Qrow watches as an array of emotions flicker across the girl's face, fear and worry being the most dominant before reassurance and confidence settle in. If he didn't know better, he'd assume that behind those silver eyes laid both the girl and the demon, holding a conversation about who was in control. However, to his knowledge, no demon was ever that kind, or kind to begin with.

"No, I'm in control, Ruby is actually afraid and nearly unconscious right now, even going this far has her strained and nervous that I'll disappear from existence." Qrow watches as the silver eyes fade back to blue as the heiress falls softly to the ground, landing in a crouch. Then the wings and tail fizzle away, leaving a red-headed girl in a black corset and combat skirt, with the same wings and tail. Weiss hands the cape to the new party.

"This is a first." All eyes turn to Qrow as he notes how the demon before him has silver eyes, and the face of his deceased teammate. "Well, this is going to be a problem then. Any reason you look like Summer Rose, girl?" Qrow tries to hide his fear and growing anxiety, not remembering any signs of Summer being a demon, but then again how she acted around Tai - even with Raven around - it explained a lot.

"She's my mother." Ruby holds her head high, pride and confidence radiating from her small form as she stares down the man who dared question her loyalty to Weiss. However, within seconds her eyes begin to droop and she lets out a heavy yawn.

"You know girl." Qrow gives Ruby a second once over, this time checking her aura as well. "You may just make it out of this alive after all if you keep that soul of yours." With that Qrow waves all the girls to follow him out the cabin and towards Vale, away from Beacon and the restless mob.

* * *

Notes: It may not be complete yet but I'm sending a shoutout and thank you to BlakJakXXI for offering to make a cover art for this story. Fair warning, after this point I get ranty, sorry folks.

Now on to addressing things. First off after a guest review on Black Rose I have become rather salty towards that system, so please if you have criticism show your face when you say your piece. Allow me to defend myself towards you in a civil private fashion instead of us using author's notes and reviews to discuss an issue that should have been resolved multiple chapters ago.

Anyhow to the guest review for _this_ story. I would have liked to explain Ruby's more intellectual vocabulary personally with you before explaining to everybody that yes Ruby talks smarter at times. It's a part of being around Weiss for ten years, and it shows whenever situations require her to take charge. Her vocabulary is a part of the mood of a scene, as is everybody else's. Also sorry if this seems rude. As I said I'm a tad irritated towards the concept of guest reviews, even if you are not involved you got caught in somebody else's crossfire. So sorry about that just don't be afraid to address me yourself. I don't bite, I laugh.

Ok with that out of the way, I think I'll address the maidens and bonds. Yes I regrettably am going to involve the maidens as it helps explain Summer and Ruby's resistance to the darkness a bit, there is more to it don't worry. On that note I will mention how grateful I am for the newest World of Remnant explaining these women. Does anybody else think Ozpin might be the wizard cause idk why I do, but I digress. They won't be a big deal just some support to world structure and humor later on.

Next up is the bond. I tried to explain it to a reviewer and I apologize Combatflaps if I confused you. I was near unconscious myself when I tried to explain it without spoilers. It's a key piece to the story and all I can tell you guys is that it has no filter, if something gets shared all of it gets shared. They can't hold back information when the bond is used.

Well that's all folks. Thank you for your support thus far, and please feel free to fav, follow, and/or review. That's what keeps my pace faster than I intend it to be. Have a great life cause I never know how often you see these things.

Edit: I'm scrapping Ruby as a aides for the canon reasoning, which honestly does a better job of explaining her demonic uniqueness.


	8. Detours

Chapter 8: Detours

The sun was high in the sky as the group made their way towards Vale, and Weiss was suspecting Qrow was taking the long way there. Ruby let out a yawn as the group kept going, still running on no rest. Without transferring any words the cloakless girl dissolved onto Weiss' hand where she rested peacefully.

' _Carry me Weissy.'_

 _'I swear, you can be such a dolt sometimes-_ ' Weiss begins to try and comfort Ruby but the girl quickly interrupts her train of thought.

' _Hey_!'

Weiss rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's actions, amused and somewhat annoyed by the demon's swift behavior. _'I hadn't even started Ruby. You can be such a dolt sometimes, but it only adds to your adorableness. I just wish we could cuddle right now.'_

 _'I'm sorry, Weiss. I didn't think we would cause such a scene back there._ ' The sadness and regret flowing through Weiss from Ruby nearly cripples her.

However, to demonstrate her argument Weiss attempts to stand strong against the shame, letting it flow over her but making sure not to crack under it. ' _I will keep telling you this, Ruby. It wasn't your fault. I was in control of myself then just as much as I am now. You didn't take control of my body, and you can't if you don't give it your all because I refuse to vanish on you like that willingly.'_

"Something serious there, Princess?" Yang asks, catching up to the heiress whose pace picked up the more distraught her and Ruby got.

"No, nothing to concern yourself with. I'd let you know if it were." Weiss' tone is much harsher and colder than she had intended. Filled with immediate regret, she falls back into a solemn atmosphere of dread and shame.

"Easy Weiss, no need to bite. Just like before, we are here for you." The Faunus chimes in, sensing the need to lighten the mood.

Weiss almost cracks a smile at the declaration of loyalty, but the cost of it brings a tear threatening to drop.

Yang throws an arm over Weiss' shoulders, somewhat stung by the earlier words, but currently more concerned with the sound of defeat coming from the white haired girl. "Oh cheer up Princess. We'll drop it, okay? But know this. We are a team, and as such you can share anything, and we will be there for you and Ruby all the way. Even if she isn't my sister by blood, you two, hell three," throwing an arm around Blake, "are my sisters by choice."

With that Yang yanks Blake into a bear hug, trapping Weiss between them.

' _Thanks guys, you're the best._ ' As Ruby opens the channel to talk mentally, she is flooded by the kindness and hearts of her teammates.

Qrow leans against a nearby tree, listening closely to the surroundings, not wanting to intrude or allow anything else to intrude on the moment. The group hug between the three girls quite a while, and after some tears, they each came apart, a look of solidarity burning inside them, almost as if they were one individual.

Pushing off the tree with his leg, Qrow grabs a flask from his waist and takes a very audible gulp from it, getting their attention. "Well, now that you all have made your peace and are united, shall we continue? I want to get there before sundown. Need to make a pit stop upon entering town."

Just then a fierce howl is heard through the trees as a pack of beowolves surround the group. "Maybe we won't need to make that pit stop after all." Qrow mutters as he leaps into a tree, taking in everything as he does so. "Okay girls, I know you've only been a team two days... but I want to see how well you work together! I'll watch from over here."

"What?!" Weiss shrieks at Qrow as she twirls Crescent Rose around her and unsheathes Myrtenaster in preparation for the fight.

"Ruby, plan?!" Not bothering to wait for her Uncle, to explain himself, knowing he won't, Yang takes the lead, drawing the attention of the beowolves.

' _This is the whole pack it seems. Yang draw them at you so Blake and Weiss can pick them off.'_

The mental conversation visibly only lasted about five seconds as Ruby began relaying the battlefield to her team as they took care of business. ' _Leave it to a demon to stay in hiding.'_ Qrow shakes his head disapprovingly, until he notices that the girls all seem fully aware of everything around them, an awareness far above their skill levels and experience. ' _Maybe she isn't hiding after all...'_

Qrow watches as roughly twelve beowolves attack in rapid succession, never giving the girls a second to breathe. However they appear not to need it as the beasts are constantly running into glyphs that materialize wherever they try to step, leaving them disoriented. Yang takes full advantage of the confusion and dives in, hair ablaze and embers flowing in her wake as she punches and blocks anything that approaches. Blake follows in close behind hopping to and fro dealing lethal blows to the injured beowolves Yang leaves behind. Weiss utilizes her borrowed semblance to summon a blizzard around them all, corralling the beowolves into Yang's torrent of blows.

' _Wow, I wonder who would win in a fight if they actually cared?_ ' Qrow ponders as the last Beowulf is effortlessly finished off. "Well then ladies. It seems you know teamwork somewhat, or maybe it's just trust in each other and their skills?" Qrow watches as Yang awkwardly rubs her head as if unsure how to respond.

"Well…"

"Relax Yang, I'm simply guessing that Ruby was monitoring the situation and broadcasting positions that whole time-"

' _Yeah...'_ Comes a slightly sheepish and tired reply from Ruby. Qrow's only reaction to the new voice in his head is to sigh and take another swig from his flask.

"That answers that then. Okay, let's move on. We can make that stop later on it'd seem. You're clear for today." With that Qrow continues to guide the girls towards the city, albeit nearly turning around in the process.

* * *

' _I knew that drunkard was going the long way about it!_ ' Weiss fumes as the group finds a hiking trail that leads into Vale. At first glance the city isn't much different from Atlas, but then Weiss notices the more carefree atmosphere and lack of guards or a pointless check point every block.

"Not used to the city Princess?" Yang can't help but jab the heiress with her elbow because of her awestruck expression.

"No I'm used to cities. I grew up in Atlas after all. Just it's so much more peaceful here." Qrow lets out a snort at the heiress' words, not bothering to elaborate as he continues marching ever onward into Vale.

"I need a refill, so let's make a pit stop at a bar. Yang, I hear you know just the place~," Qrow slurs, leaning into Yang a bit to tease her.

Yang abruptly stops, her usual confidence quickly fades to fear for a brief moment. "How do you know about that?"

"Easy there, matchstick. I know everything."

Qrow's remark does little to ease Yang's mind as she gives her uncle a confused expression, before pressing the matter. "Do you know why I was there?" Qrow gives a smug nod as she continues drilling him. "Do you know what it resulted in?" Qrow nods yet again at his crazy niece's antics. "You do realize he is going to be scared shitless, right?"

To this Qrow reaches over to pat Yang on the back. "I'm countin' on it."

"Are you trying to get free drinks…?"

Qrow almost makes an offended look at the question but can't manage to pull it off in his inebriated state. "No, of course I'll pay. I just want a discount."

Yang rolls her eyes, not truly believing her bolted Uncle. "He's gonna be even more scared when he realizes you're my uncle, and I am a part of a team of probably-equally-crazy Huntresses in training."

Qrow gives Yang another - much harder - pat on the back. "Exactly! I need a laugh after hearing you basically got kicked out of school ON THE SECOND DAY!"

"Sorry about that…" Only the Faunus hears the quiet, intimidated voice of Weiss, who has no idea how to handle this new turn of events. Blake gives her a pat on the back, also completely at a loss as to Qrow's personality.

"Hey, I didn't get kicked out. This is a mentorship or something right. It'll just be like old times except more pun-ching?"

"Oh Oum no." The horrified looks that cross Weiss and Blake's faces is only masked by the uproar of laughter from Yang and Qrow.

Qrow attempts, and rather spectacularly fails, to stifle his laughter and get the group moving towards Junior's Club again. "Come on ladies. Heh… Drinks are on me and for the record, you are Huntresses in training which - to me - is enough of a reason to legally drink." Qrow pauses, "Ruby may want to show up now, so that a random girl popping in out of nowhere doesn't cause any more problems than we already have..."

A mental yawn can be heard as Ruby sends her annoyance at not getting a decent break yet that day. ' _How about I just stay here until we get a room. I'm not good with crowds.'_

Qrow lets out a sigh of relief, glad that he didn't have to be rude to request she stay in hiding. "You really are like your mother… Sure, that works. Just don't make it obvious that the Ice Queen has a second voice in her head."

Weiss had to hide a smile at hearing the demon's tirade against being out in public and especially in cities. _'Oh relax Ruby, maybe we can find a weapons shop or bakery for us to pass our time in hiding.'_

The thought of steel and cookies eases the stress levels of both the heiress and demon, both aware that without them, things could get tricky. _'I just hope the basic negativity doesn't feel as strangling as it did in Atlas. All that pain and desire or need to hurt just wasn't right.'_

 _'I know, it's why I'm glad we got away from it all. At least here you can't sense as many guards who take pleasure in their power over others.'_

 _'Heh, yeah that's true.'_ Both girls exhale a sigh of relief, one mentally and the other physically.

"See what I mean. You two are plain as day. Weiss you look like you are holding a conversation with somebody. You are as readable as a book, it's almost fun to count the emotions that fly across your face."

"I'm only obvious because my guard is down, thank you very much. If people were actually taking notice of me I'd almost look as stuck-up as they'd expect." Qrow lets out a howl of laughter at the statement, not doubting for a second is true.

"Be that as it may, don't show it in public alright? We've got enough trouble as is, and I still have a job to do. You girls are now tag-alongs for my wild adventures." Yang lets out a few whoops of excitement and Blake gives a blank expression, while Weiss scoffs at the thought of anything more wild than Ruby happening to them. "Now can we please pick up the pace. My flask ran dry an hour ago now."

* * *

The club was exactly as Yang remembers, disco ball over a dance floor in the center with the D.J. on a raised platform facing the door, and the bar located directly behind him. The only new sight was the array of guns pointed directly at her as she opened the door.

"Ahhhh, Junior does remember me, then."

"Put the guns down." Junior steps forward, a giant of a man in a tuxedo without the jacket and glares down at Yang. "Blondie, you're back… Why?"

As Yang goes to give her most creative response Qrow decides to step forward and intervene. "Her uncle - which would be me - is painfully sober and needs a few drinks. I figure you don't want any trouble so we can get them cheap."

The entire building lets out a sigh of relief at the simple answer they know needs no argument. "Sure, I can manage that. Anything else?" Junior's gaze goes back to Yang as if expecting her to burst into fire and punches at any second.

Qrow waves the man off with a reassuring grin. "Nah, not right now, but maybe later. Also I suggest ignoring age laws with these girls. They're with me."

"Just this once. I'm broke as is thanks to her." Junior violently goes to point at Yang. "I don't need to outright lose my business too."

"Thanks, now let's enjoy the night girls!" Qrow says striding over to see what drinks survived Yang's attack on the club.

* * *

Ozpin had spent the entire day trying to clean up the mess of the mob a and simultaneously ease the minds of any unnerved students. Only twelve of the kids actually appeared to want Weiss captured to some degree, the same kids that were guarding the elevator doors hoping to attack her. The rest of the people there were simply curious of what the hell was going on, or passing by. As it turns out, a lot of negativity can be felt from just one or two people, let alone twelve.

Also helps that Glynda _grossly_ overestimated the situation.

The ordeal itself wasn't hard to clean up, over the years students had gotten upset and rioted before, the challenge was in dissolving the tension. Many students including team JNPR asked why team RWBY had all up and vanished after the crowd had formed. Ozpin knew the disaster in making them hide but it was a safer bet than letting them stay around and have more evidence to prove the unnatural abilities of Ruby and Weiss.

As the professor dwelled on the situation ahead of him he eyed his scroll, awaiting word from Qrow on the girls' fates. Without any sign of contact Ozpin relented and called Glynda into his office.

"Sir, team CRDL and their accomplices will be monitored as you asked as well as their ability to communicate electronically outside of their own teams will be blocked." Glynda's acceptance and willingness to go to extremes for the protection of everyone normally left Ozpin amused, however knowing her inexperience, it only brought him a sense of dread.

"Thank you Glyn-" Ozpin looks down to see a call from Qrow on his scroll. Thinking it may be the easiest way to aid his assistant, Ozpin puts the scroll on speaker. 'I'm not allowed to have a full sentence today am I?'

"Hey Oz, I met the girls a few hours ago and we got to town…"

"Qrow? How much did you have to drink."

"Glynda's there? I need to have a word with her. Also funny story about booze, see Yang got us a discount at a club she went to once. Don't ask cause that's all I'm sharing. Anyhow here's what I want to say. Weiss and Ruby are innocent. If you could see their auras, it's unnatural yes, but they are tied together in a blinding light. It's like they are one person and the light itself. Unnerving yeah, but also comforting." Ozpin looks over to Glynda to see a look of shame and disappointment. A chuckle almost escapes him as he recalls her inability to read auras, even though she is an adept dust mage.

"So what's the situation, other than your seal of approval?"

A chuckle can be heard from the other end before Qrow continues. "We humans got drunk, well Weiss didn't, she tried though. Seems she can't say no to a challenge. Anyhow, we are now at an inn near Signal. I rented three rooms so each pair has their own place. These girls are freaky as is, rather not be around them come nightfall. That's the girls' status, as for that other thing, I got a bird keeping me posted.

Ozpin and Glynda each share a horrified look at the images Qrow's words inspire inside them. "Thank you for that Qrow. Anyhow, things calmed down over here for the most part. It seems only three teams actually had incentive any other students were just caught in the moment. Those directly involved have had their freedom stripped temporarily as is school policy, however this scene has put unrest in the entire student body because of team RWBY's disappearance. For now you shall train and guide them indefinitely until we can clear the air enough that this doesn't repeat upon their return."

"I hear ya. Alright I'll keep in touch..." Qrow pauses, debating ending the call before asking, "Hey Yang said Ruby may be her sister, how could that have happened?"

Ozpin laughs at the confused look Glynda shares with Qrow, before he hangs up not willing to answer that question. "Glynda, please do a DNA test on these please. It may be very interesting."

Glynda takes the vial with a blonde and red-black hair in them with a speculative glance before deciding that it'd be easier not to question Ozpin's moments. "As you wish sir."

* * *

Notes: So ummm, we broke 200 follows. Yeah... Thanks I wish I could properly thank you all for the support for this story. Anyhow, sorry for the late upload, SecretlySilentEvil got sick and was unable to edit easily. Not his fault but believe me when I say you don't want me uploading without his permission. We would all regret it. Bright side I wrote the next chapter and a half or so, so that'll happen soon.

I know I normally address you guys in my notes but as I'm writing this I can't recall anything past the info dump of a three hour math class after 6 p.m. So sorry I won't address you guys immediately, however I shall reupload this after a day or two with a tweaked AN to answer questions or settle debates.

Oh yeah, about the mob... It has come to my attention I didn't describe it well enough last chapter, hope I cleared the air this chapter. However what I will spoil for you guys is this. The mob was a bad idea because in reality after about three days it would be safe to return with Ozpin's efficiency which for what's planned I can't have. So spoilers, things are going to happen that'll be nuts enough to keep our favorite team away from Beacon.

Soooo, if you'd like - which I would like because when I say these things count I mean that they determine EVERYTHING about my writing - fav follow and or review.

Ps. Did anybody notice how Weiss fought like Ruby in the most recent episode, crowd control through speed. I feel SecretlySilentEvil's shared semblance idea (yeah that wasn't mine lol) isn't as unique now lol. Oh well means Weiss would in canon know how to fight like a demon. ;)


	9. Nightmares

Chapter 9: Nightmares

Fear. That was the first thing Weiss felt as the darkness enveloped her. It's murky blackness covering her, turning her once pale form into a polished obsidian. Once no traces of her light remained, all she felt was hatred and malice. A desire to hurt so intense it would have left her crying if there wasn't a hole where her heart once was.

Weiss strode from the average hotel room with its queen sized bed and tan walls leaving blood in her wake, the remains of her teammates Yang and Blake in unrecognizable heaps behind her with panic in their eyes.

Weiss felt her body slip out of the obsidian beast she was, only to see Crimson wings spread from its back and silver eyes gaze back at her willing to kill.

Then Ruby lunged at her throat, elongated teeth first, ready to tear it out before a blinding white light threw everything back.

* * *

"Ruby!" ' _Weiss_!' Both girls screamed from the same body loud enough for the entire building to hear.

' _Whose nightmare was that?_ ' Weiss pants heavily, pulling her sweaty body from the bed.

' _I don't know, and it's scaring me. It makes me wonder just how much of who we are is actually the other person._ ' Weiss shudders at the question, not wanting to find the answer herself.

 _'I really can't say, but I can say I need a bath after that.' Weiss' attempt to ease Ruby's mind goes right past the panicked demon's mind. With a sigh, realizing Ruby is too stressed for either of them to sleep, Weiss comes to a quick decision. 'Let's take a flight over Vale. Like I wanted to do after initiation.'_

 _'Weiss, it's only been three days since then. You make it sound like we did that a year ago.'_

The fear and concern lingering in Ruby's mental voice settles Weiss' mind in the matter. ' _Exactly, so let's go. Besides there's no moon out tonight, perfect to enjoy the autumn air.'_

Weiss can only imagine Ruby's sigh of defeat as she quickly appears in human form with a crimson face. "If we are doing this, then you have to wear my clothes to make sure we stay hidden. Sooo…. Please turn around 'til I'm back on your hand… Please."

Weiss tries her hardest not to look as she hears the clothes fall onto the bed, before feeling the usual faint shocking sensation of Ruby returning to her hand. Looking down, she can't help but notice one small detail. ' _Ummm Ruby…. Your mark grew…'_

' _What?!_ ' Weiss sent Ruby the image of what she was now looking at on her hand. The single rose at the back of her hand had grown a mass of vines, crawling down to her wrist before wrapping itself around like a bracelet and curling up and around each finger into a fingerless glove. Each of the vines has multiple roses dotted throughout.

In their panic over the altered brand, Weiss ran to the bathroom to change while Ruby tried getting it back to its old design, with no success. Giving up, the demon merely moved onto Weiss' now covered back. Hoping not to see what it looks like there. ' _Weiss, I'm scared. Can we just cuddle instead?'_

Weiss doesn't even respond before Ruby reappears in the other room tucked under the blankets, mildly shivering. As the heiress approaches, Ruby tries to curl up even further into herself. "Ruby… It'll be ok, you have me here with you. You've been here all along for me, and I refuse to not be there for you. We will figure out what's wrong and fix-"

"What's wrong is me Weiss! I'm not right. I'm a demon, everybody keeps saying it. I'm just evil and nothing more. I feel it trying to call to me. It offers comfort and an answer to the pain. It says it will go away, but I know I'll lose you if I accept it. The darkness that I sense, it's coming for me, and it's using any foothold it can find to get me." Ruby's cries of despair are muffled by the blankets.

"Ruby… You are strong. I don't know if this has always been happening, or if because we are out in society finally, that whatever it is, is now able to reach us, but know that I am a part of you too. You may fear possessing me, but I know you won't. I may not be able to see into your mind like you do me but I know that within mine, you are always holding it and pushing me to the front. You may not notice, but the more of a single person we become, the more you put me at the front of it all. I'm not going anywhere and you don't have to fight this alone. You have me, along with our other teammates and Professor Ozpin, maybe even Qrow too. You aren't any more evil than the rest of us. You feel just like I do, just like the others do, and that's why you are so unique - not broken - because you are human enough to feel our type of darkness while knowing the real darkness and are able to fight them both off." Weiss sighs and forgets Ruby's current state of dress as she pulls the girl into a tight embrace from behind, pulling the girl into her. "Maybe you should embrace your human side now that it's free to show itself, and sleep here with me. I won't let go of you, my precious little rose." With that Weiss kisses Ruby's forehead before both girls fall back asleep as best they can.

* * *

Ruby was floating in the blackness again. The darkness called out to her like a drug, promising power and comfort, and like every other nightmare, Ruby ignored it. This time, however, the darkness didn't accept no for an answer. It enveloped the girl as it had earlier, turning her into an obsidian statue of destruction. The darkness cleared as she was converted into an abomination, revealing the corpses of teams JNPR and CRDL along with Yang and Blake. Ruby left her dorm room - where she had deposited the bodies - in search of other prey. As she stalked the vacant halls of Beacon, she heard a voice echoing around her.

The voice sung of loneliness and confusion, but also hope and chances. As Ruby rushed down the corridors to find this soothing melody that only made her blood boil more, she failed to notice the light start pouring in.

Quickly the obsidian skin turned pale once more, and her fangs filed back down to teeth. The pain in her chest eased as she approached, no longer lusting for blood. The screams in her head to kill and to feast became whispers before fading out completely. Before Ruby even noticed, her soul was cleansed of the corruption, and with it she saw her classmates return. No longer were they barely recognizable piles of limbs, but instead in perfect health, glowing from within, beaming at her as she passed. The radiating light condensed itself into a female form with no other details.

The figure looked down at the demon and smiled. "Child, you are still too young to carry my burden, but in time you will have to. Until then, stay true to your instincts. Stay true to what your mother had set in motion with your birth."

"What do you mean by that-"

As Ruby asked the question, her eyes shot open for the second time that day, however with this time, she felt a comfortable warmth surrounding her. Without thinking Ruby snuggled deeper into her comfortable position, noticing the smell of roses and mint that is her and Weiss' combined scent. ' _Mmmmmn, this is nice…'_

"Better now, Ruby?" Ruby turns her head to see a newly awoken Weiss, giving the heiress a rather revealing view.

"Ummm… yeah?" Weiss' only reaction to Ruby's somehow reassuring yet confused response is to run to the bathroom before throwing Ruby's clothes out the door and changing into hers.

"Dolt, leave it to you to sleep naked and not remember!" She yells as the door slams shut.

"In all fairness - Princess - you didn't either!" Ruby shouts back as she goes to put her clothes back on. "Hey Weiss, where are our spare clothes?"

"Under the bed. I forget why I put the suitcase there, but that's where it is."

"Okay, thanks!" Ruby decides to change into something more casual, a pair of sweatpants that are loose enough for her tail to rest lazily at her leg unnoticed, and a red hoodie to tuck her wings inside.

As the two prepare for the day, they hear a lot of crashing on both sides of the room. Neither attempts to hide their laughter, knowing only they will be enjoying a painless morning. "Man Weiss, you really shouldn't have taken that challenge. Two auras isn't fair in a drinking competition."

* * *

 _Thud_. "Owwww... my head…" Yang rubbed her now throbbing head, wondering what made it hurt more, the corner of the hotel nightstand or her hangover. "Oh no-!"

Not noticing the empty bed next to her Yang, runs to the bathroom only to find Blake already covering the toilet bowl. The Faunus hears Yang charge through the door and does her best to make room for the Blonde as both girls empty the contents of the last few days.

Once Yang begins to recompose herself, she turns to her partner. "Ugh… What happened to us? I only remember thinking I could beat Weiss at drinking, then it went blank."

Blake leans back to catch her breath and try to think past the banging in her skull. "She beat you after the tenth shot, after that she made the same challenge to me and the one drink I had made me confident I could win. As far as I can tell, I lost. I don't remember anything but her smug grin and taunting blue eyes."

Yang attempts to respond past the pounding inside her head. "Well we need to get it together, Qrow won't let me hear the end of it if he sees I can't handle a drink or two."

Blake almost chuckles past her migraine at the thought of the man - who probably won't quit drinking - taunting somebody for failing to keep up. "I can't blame him, I mean he seems unable to get hungover."

"That's because his cure for a hangover is more whiskey." This time Blake does chuckle at Yang's remark before doubling over to puke again. "Easy Blake, just let it out." Yang reaches over to rub her friend's back as the last wave of nausea passes.

Blake goes to clear her throat before both head to the sink to rinse out their mouths. "Thanks Yang. Can't say I'm surprised you know how to deal with this situation, but I'm glad you are here to help. I feel horrible right now."

Yang shrugs, attempting to appear humble. "Heh, don't mention it, and so do I. I think I'm only lasting because this physical abuse is pumping up my semblance which then pumps up my adrenaline."

"Why would your semblance get you pumped up? I thought it involved all that fire that appears when you get mad." The Faunus asks after another round of rinsing out her throat.

"Nope, that's a side effect. My actual semblance is more of a counter strike. The harder I get hit, the harder I hit back, although hitting back and draining the built up power doesn't affect my aura at all in the process."

"That's useful, albeit different from mine."

"I noticed. You make a body double or something that you can use as a shield or platform. You are a fun one to watch fight." Blake blushes as she watches Yang give her a very slow once over, not missing a single part of the Faunus' body.

Blake clears her throat, unsure how to deal with the Blonde's obvious affection for her. "We should probably go check on Weiss and Ruby and see how they are holding up."

Yang averts her eyes towards the door before deciding that it may be best to agree, rather than keep hitting on her partner. "Okay Blakey, after you." Yang goes to the hotel room door and opens it in an attempt at being chivalrous.

"You really can't help but flirt can you?" Blake says wondering if she'll ever get a break.

"Nope, I can't, and besides you're too hot to simply not hit on." Blake sighs giving in to the urge to taunt Yang back, assuming that it'll never end and decides to just leave already, passing the Blonde on the way out the door with a very noticeable swish of her hips.

* * *

"Took you two long enough." Ruby says from Weiss' lap on a bench by the elevator. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to get going."

"Well unlike you, we get hangovers, and they suck." Yang snarls, more from the pain than annoyance, not noticing the bags under Ruby and Weiss' eyes.

"Easy Yang, no need to snap. Besides, Qrow is coming." Blake flashes her team a quick smile as she hears Qrow exit his room and start banging on the two doors that lead to their own rooms.

"Hey time to go. You got class today, I am a teacher after all." All of team RWBY tries not to laugh as he walks past a second time back to his room.

"Is he drinking already? Isn't that a bad idea this early?"

Yang ends up smiling at Weiss' confusion. "To him Weiss, it's only a bad idea to drink when you have none left to drink. Then you get sad and realize you are sobering up, which is why it's bad. Gotta keep smiling." The Blonde then stretched her face into a very exaggerated grin.

"Anyhow, we should probably get him so we can go. Besides Weiss and I have yet to have a single class, besides Ozpin's demonology thing, since we got here." Ruby laughs lightly while trying to hide her regret at it all being her fault.

Weiss feels Ruby stiffen and rubs her girlfriend between the wings as she whispers in her ear. "Relax Ruby, nobody blames you for anything."

The slurred voice of Qrow appears behind the girls causing Weiss and Ruby to jump a bit before settling down. "No need to get me girls, I'm already here. Glad to see you're all ready. Also glad to see somebody can hold her liquor." Qrow stares at Weiss with a blank expression, not yet feeling his morning drink hit him yet. "Now then, off to a gym so you can learn actual teamwork instead of your team mind sharing… Thing… Still not quite sure about that, other than it ain't natural."

* * *

Notes: I said updated AN didn't I. Whoops, didn't think my update would be the next chapter. You all are welcome for that. I'd say consider it thanks for all the support but that's not enough, although what lights I shined on Ruby were something. This is also a bit of the apology on the gap between chapters 7 and 8. I don't forgive myself easy, it shows.

(Jump in from SSE) "Damn it, I keep telling you, it's not your fault. I was the one who got sick."

Anyhow for Ezrakett, I'm evil and don't intend to explain the bond more than you already stated. Mainly because to this point you are looking at it how I want you to, confused but seeing it has a serious effect on them. Also this chapter was supposed to shine some vague light on the subject but I want people to theory craft for the bond. It is that big a piece to the story I want to see what everybody thinks of it. Also I'm glad I can put a name to this comment but if you'd kindly have your review not be listed as guest that'd be nice, I'm beginning to ignore guest reviews because things are getting rather messy in that collab. I'm sorry, I hate that it has to affect others but one person's beliefs ruined it for the majority.

So, on a bright note, you can fav, follow, and/or review, which is the whole reason I keep going. If I were to describe how much each review means I'll put it like this.

 **WRNING INCOMING RANT UNNECESSARY TO READ BUT FEEL FREE TO**

A review with criticism from somebody I can reply to via pm feels like if it were a bad day and that person had just stretched out a hand to pull me up from a puddle I had just fallen into. Those reviews that say something like "awesome fic keep it up" or make jokes feel like I'm with a group of friends around a bonfire, the feeling of kindness and just high on life pouring through me. Also coming from those reviews are concerns that can be addressed in the span of one day, and not staccato-like through review and AN.

Guest reviews are iffy because I can't have that kinship feeling with those people. If they are kind it's like a compliment from a stranger, not sure how to take it really but still feels nice. If it's a criticism, or even supportive criticism, it feels like a punch in the gut because we can't discuss how to fix it or work out a compromise. More often than not, these type of review also don't help with my own improvement.

The one guest that ruined it for those that may just say good job or can't wait, wants to discuss story logic through ANs and reviews so the public can see when honestly I'd share it anyways but the problem is that it's inconvenient and rants like this nobody wants in a fic so after this one rant I'm done allowing guest reviews to even go through for my stories I'm sorry but if we can't actually talk to each other regularly then it's not worth it to everybody that sees a story with 100 extra words just to clarify your most likely misplaced grievance. I also know that most fears people have had with my fic have been misplaced so far, I've been able to let those good people that shared their fears with me know that they can relax knowing it will be fixed.

Anyhow that's all sorry for the rant that added 600 words to this.

With that, I leave one thing. Theory crafters: Have your field day. Send the theories in! I want to read them! I don't want people to think I'm leaving out information in my story, because pretty much everything is there, just hidden in plain sight... I make every word count.

Edit: This was a rant. I don't intend to outright ignore guests good or bad, I just needed to scream at the worl for a bit because it had gotten under my skin that bad. I'm sorry I flipped shit but that happens when things are messy and you are as pathetically new to this as I am. Also my days are chaos and he'll, it's hard to keep a cool some days. I'm sorry.


	10. Dropping a Bomb

Chapter 10: Dropping a Bomb

"Hey Qrow, can we take a break? We've been going at it for hours now, it's past noon already!" Yang pants, arms numb from the severe amount of strain they had gone through the past few days. The rest of team RWBY nods in agreement, also drained from Qrow's harsh, unorthodox regiment.

Luckily for the girls, Qrow's scroll starts ringing, and with a sigh he goes to answer it. "Why not, you girls have done an excellent job so far as a team, now if only we could find some not freaky way to make you all a nightmare should you need to be one."

The girls don't even hesitate to drop to the floor in exhaustion, too sore to even attempt getting nourishment. ' _Hey Yang, last I checked, your Uncle wasn't a sadist. I feel I missed something.'_

Yang turns to Ruby, having gotten used to the telepathy over their week of rigorous training. _'I still don't get how you do your background checks Rubes, but yeah, it beats me. Although it looks like he's had something on his mind lately. Maybe he wants us ready for whatever he knows is coming?'_

Blake and Weiss turn to look where Qrow left. ' _I'm scared to find out. I'd rather not have to deal with something that makes all this necessary.'_

Ruby crawls the few feet to Weiss to pat her girlfriend's back. _'I think he is doing this to us because whatever is out there is coming, and coming fast. We'll need to be ready sooner rather than later.'_

Weiss visibly flinches at Ruby's implications, recalling her nightmare from days ago. ' _Have they been getting worse?'_

 _'Has what been getting worse? What have you two been hiding this time?'_ Blake mentally snaps, still frustrated with Ruby and Weiss' secretive behavior, far worse than her own comparatively.

' _Nightmares, Blake. Something is after me, and it wants everything I care for dead. And no they haven't returned since that one. Then again, I've been physical since then, leaving my demon half under wraps outside of communication.'_

' _Why do you sound so scared? Is it something we can deal with?'_ Ruby answers Yang's questions by replaying the nightmare to her and Blake, while sparing Weiss the memory, but she can tell that her Princess is reliving them anyway.

The two girls' faces immediately drop into looks of horror at the images of blood and nothingness. _'Oh…'_

 _'Yeah… that's why I've been so jumpy all week.'_

Qrow reenters the room with an odd look on his face, making Ruby jump a little in the process from his sudden reappearance, even though she knew he was there. "Well girls, I'd say class dismissed for the day, but this isn't an official class. Ozpin just called, and it seems we need to celebrate."

All four girls exchanged confused glances before Ruby and Weiss begin to catch on, their once depressed faces lighting up anew. "Do you mean that-"

"Yes Ruby, I do mean that you are in fact my niece and Yang's half sister-"

"YEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all cheer ecstatically at the good news, even Ruby getting a surprise kiss on the cheek from Weiss.

"Easy girls." Qrow rubs his head unable to process the entire load Ozpin dropped on him. "I'm still trying to understand this all myself. I say we go bug Tai to celebrate, let him know he has another daughter." Yang turns to look at him, an odd expression on her face that Qrow can't quite place.

* * *

Qrow led team RWBY across Vale to where he knew Tai was staying. Once they reach the apartment door, it swings open to reveal an irritated blond of equal height to Qrow, and an aura of strength that could easily be missed due to his slim build, leveling a glare on Qrow. "So Qrow, any reason my daughter isn't in school right now, but is out and about with you. And then you decide to come and harass me?" Qrow maintains his straight face as Tai begins to berate him over Yang's current situation.

"To answer your first question, that's your daughter's fault. See, she got her team chased off campus, which leads to your second question. Ozpin has them mentoring under me as an excuse to keep them away until things calm down."

"What did Yang-"

"Not that daughter, your other daughter."

"WHAT!?" At Tai's roar of a question Ruby takes a nervous step forward, cloaked in a heavy glamour to hide her demonic traits lazily resting against her. When she begins to hesitate, Weiss steps behind her and pushes her the rest of the way, receiving a glare in return.

"H-hi…"

Ruby can hear the man's thoughts clear as day as his eyes glaze over and he crumples to the floor. Qrow and Yang both don't bother an attempt to catch him, instead opting to just double over laughing. "After all this time, and he still can't handle surprises. He did that the day Raven said she was pregnant, too. Man I need to memorialize this." Qrow attempts to say between laughs and gasps for breath, reaching for his scroll to snap pictures of his unconscious friend.

Yang begins to compose herself as she sees the confused look on Ruby. "What's up sis?" She goes to put a hand on Ruby's shoulder before mumbling, "man I've always wanted to say that..."

Ruby shuffles her feet trying to wrap her mind around Taiyang's mental scream that she picked up like an SOS. "He isn't aware of Summer's secret. He was certain I'm his, but he knew nothing of her not being human."

"Why's that so weird?" Yang asks, completely lost at her sister's confusion.

"Hang on there Ruby, before you answer let's get inside. I think that'd be best since we may all want to take a seat for this." Qrow says putting a reassuring hand on the demon's shoulder.

"Yeah, okay." Yang picks up her father and drags him in as Ruby begins explaining her unnerved thoughts. "So Yang, it's weird because for my mom to have been guarded from the darkness, I thought she had to be bonded to someone. If not him, then who was it?" Ruby's face scrunches up before going blank to try and search out the answers in the aether.

Weiss immediately goes over and eases Ruby's now rigid body down to lay in her lap. While rubbing the demon's hair to ease any mental strain she can, Weiss begins to explain. "Demons, according to professor Ozpin, aren't born as humans are, they're manifested. They are made up of the very essences of our world. This is why the average demon is portrayed as a being of darkness, the essence of Grimm is actually inside of them, corrupting their souls, and how Ruby seems to have some slight immunity to it. He didn't have much else to say but that on the subject, but he did bring up the bonds humans can make with them. The professor said what little he could about them, but he found very little while researching alongside Summer. But what Ruby and I suspect is that this bond helps repel the Grimm essence within the soul and holds a demon's sanity intact. What Ruby is trying to figure out is who it was that Summer was tied to during her last four years at Beacon, and then after."

"Hold up, Summer was a part of my team at Beacon, are you saying she was there before even us and that she has, or had, a currently unknown accomplice? Know what? Never mind I even asked. I've got enough current mysteries to dig into that I don't want, or need, to dwell on the better days as well. Sure, she was extremely anti-social, but I thought we knew her better." Qrow's face is deeply bothered, trying even harder than before to unravel the mystery of his old team leader.

Ruby starts to stir from her comatose state, alerting Weiss. "Hey. You discover anything Ruby?" Weiss whispers in the softest, nicest tone any of the others had ever heard from her.

"No, nothing super useful. Winter did say 'Hi' again, though." Ruby replies, hand on forehead to cradle the growing headache, "as we know, she was bound to Professor Ozpin while he was a student, and for a little while after that they worked together to understand our kind. Apparently, that ended when she discovered something big and their bond was fulfilled. She didn't tell Ozpin, whatever it was. With that she joined your team in order to get close to Tai, guess he held her answer. The best I can get is that you, Qrow, were the odd one out in whatever she was planning, but it seems Mr. Xiao Long didn't know either." Ruby says, letting out what she could find in a span of ten seconds, relaxing into Weiss as the incoming headache from her journey intensifies even more.

"Ruby, you should just rest, you need it after that." Weiss continues stroking Ruby's hair as she makes it clear she isn't worried.

"Weiss-" Ruby's counter is cut off by a harsh, yet somehow concerned glare that effectively melts her heart. "Fiiiine, but only because you're doing… that… And I know you won't leave me." Taiyang's crumpled body wakes up just in time to see his unknown daughter hug the white haired girl from earlier like a long lost lover, before dissolving into roses and smoke that encircle the other's hand, leaving a gauntlet of vibrant green vines with a myriad of roses. The white haired girl acts natural as it forms, as if it were always there.

"Okay, I know I'm not on drugs, so can somebody please explain to me what this grand hallucination is?" Tai questions as he rises to his somewhat unsteady feet.

"That, my friend, is a story for another time I'm afraid. I can explain some things though, but it's a mess." Tai lets out a sigh as he notices that everybody is now inside his almost Spartan apartment, the only decorations being a photo of him in a suit, and Summer in a white dress holding a one year old Yang between them with smiles spread wide across their faces, as they were descending a platform.

Qrow gestures to the picture, attempting to get off topic. "I'll never understand how you fell in love with her and Raven. I'm still convinced my sister was just messing with you but, Summer definitely seemed determined to have you from day one."

"I felt that too, always made me wonder how they stayed so close together even after Yang was born and Raven left." Tai shrugs, admitting his own thoughts on his two lovers.

' _So your mom was a mystery too Yang?_ ' Ruby asks, stunned to hear that they had a rather strong lifestyle in common.

Yang hides her discussion with Ruby behind her smile easily as she discusses her own mystery. ' _Yeah. My mom, Qrow's sister, had me then disappeared almost immediately, then Summer swooped in and dad was better, then she too vanished. At least you explain her disappearance, my mom's still makes no sense.'_

' _I'm sorry Yang. Do you think we should let him know she died?'_

 _'No, he assumed as much with her. From what I've heard, they loved each other that much that truly only death could have separated them that long.'_

"Speaking of them vanishing, who was that Summer look-alike that just dissolver?" Tai asks Qrow, not noticing Yang briefly stiffen for a second before relaxing again.

At Tai's question, Weiss steps forward happy to explain Ruby to him, waving her tattooed hand. "She is Summer's daughter. Somehow she has been in Atlas with me for the past ten years."

Tai's mind snaps immediately on the number. 'That's about five years after Summer vanished. That doesn't make any sense.'

"Once we were accepted to Beacon, Professor Ozpin told us that you may be the father as Summer and him were good friends. So we managed to snag some of Yang's hair and the Professor just today gave us the results, that her and Yang are in fact half sisters."

"Hold up, so I had a daughter who somehow was on the other side of the world five years after her birth living with you, Ms…"

Weiss hesitates to answer, afraid that the information may not go over well. "...Schnee."

Her accidental hiss of an answer tells Tai all he needs to know about the girl's opinion of that name. "Wow, I didn't know Allistair's second daughter had any friends. Then again, I doubt he wanted word of her hatred of the company leaking. That man really did suck with children."

"How do you know my father?"

Tai laughs lightly at the heiress' reaction to his blunt statement. "In the business of hunting, Ms. Schnee, you eventually know the entire Schnee family personally. You people own too many facilities not to attract Grimm by the thousands." He then turns to Qrow. "I still don't understand why they aren't in school Qrow. It's hard to imagine kids getting chased away two days into their freshmen year."

"Well you remember how overpowered Summer was on a moody day?" At Tai's nod, and snort of laughter, Qrow continues. "Her daughter is stronger by the looks of it. Ozpin wanted them monitored and trained harder so he sent them my way before anybody could start to get jealous and form a little hate group."

"Alright, I can accept that, only because he threw us through similar stunts back in the day. He really loves his special trainings doesn't he?" Tai says recalling how team STRQ often was sent away on missions that were way above their experience level, but for some reason he can't remember how it is they ever survived a single one of them.

Qrow nods, recalling similar situations. "Yeah he really does. Anyhow, we came to celebrate the news-" Qrow's scroll alights with a message from a contact alerting him of a planned White Fang attack nearby. "Or not.." Qrow lets out a sad sight that he wouldn't be getting much to drink before things got rough. "It seems that we have a job." Qrow then grabs the girls and gestures for Tai to come if he likes.

The Blond hunter gives a wicked grin before grabbing a pair of spiked gloves similar to Ember Celica. "Just like old times, eh partner?"

* * *

The group arrived on the scene twenty minutes later, and fortunately the damage had yet to be done. "Ruby, I want you and your team in there on control duty. The White Fang has decided to use this theater as a bomb site. I'd rather that not happen. Tai, you and I are on guard duty. We will make sure none get away."

Tai nods to Qrow's orders not bothering to question the lack of Ruby, whom was directly addressed. The two teams split off, unsure what to expect.

Ruby guides her team through the corridors mentally, avoiding guards the whole while, or judging by how far gone into the darkness they felt, she would try and tempt them into falling asleep. _'No wonder Qrow called us control. You are literally just a sleeping haze blanketing the halls.'_ Weiss mentally laughs as yet another White Fang member decides to take a nap on the job, noticing how Ruby isn't responding, putting aside her own feelings in order to help those around her efficiently and effectively.

 _'It's not that easy Weiss. If I were physical I'd be near motionless trying to ease all these people to sleep.'_

 _'Still, it's nice to know you have it under control Ruby.'_ All three girls running think, noting how a few of the unconscious bodies had explosives in hand.

' _Let's not relax just yet guys. Just because we could clear out the threat of explosion, doesn't mean we are safe. The main hall over there feels worse than what awaited at the base of the elevator back at Beacon.'_ Ruby warns the team as they discreetly enter the room where all the hostages were being held.

The sight before them leaves Yang and Blake immobile. Yang goes into a red haze, ready to pummel the oddly colored girl who wielded an umbrella in one hand, using it to beat on anybody who made a sound, but knowing that she'd kill some of the girl's helpless victims if she tried.

Blake was stunned because she had recognized some of the White Fang members up until now and was horrified that they were working with a human, not knowing the implications of how much further down the group's dark path they had gone.

Ruby and Weiss had braced for the darkness and were immediately assessing how to lighten the weight crashing down on them. Alongside the twisted female was a brute of a lion Faunus, wearing the Grimm mask that designated him as a member of the White Fang and wielded a giant chainsword. Ruby could tell that of the two, the White Fang member was the bigger threat in malevolent intent alone, as he had the detonator on his hip.

Reaching out and opening a mental channel with them, Ruby could tell that they were definitely more focused than the underlings they had encountered thus far. 'I don't think I can mess with their heads like the previous ones. The girl is too straightforward in her thinking to fall for it and the brute is too slow to be tricked. Weiss let's dance. Yang and Blake, get these people out of here after we start the diversion.'

With the plan set Weiss enters the duo's field of view. At first neither acknowledge her, so Ruby decides to see if she can get them to notice what she wants them to. Once inside their heads she can tell that they want to attack, but their orders are to make sure nothing happens. The man is easier to bait and so Ruby uses him as her focus, making Weiss, and more specifically the Schnee emblem, glow, highlighting her position in his eye sight, sending him into a blind fury and charging. His charge starts the chain reaction Ruby hoped for, as the girl looks up, and decides to follow, a look of glee in her pink and brown eyes.

The male gets to her first, a gleeful look of murder shining through his eye slots. Once he is within reach, Weiss begins her dance, Crescent Rose extending in her hands. The chainsaw swings overhead in a clean sweep for Weiss to crouch under and sweep out his feet, but the pink, white, and brown haired girl catches the scythe with her umbrella.

Weiss lets go of Crescent Rose, unsheathing Myrtenaster in the process. Ruby materializes with scythe in hand at Weiss' back, regaining control over the scythe. She then whirls it into the unsuspecting brute, slamming him in the arm with the pole with a loud crack, leaving it numb and definitely, probably, broken.

' _Told ya Blake, your people didn't have the full story on Weiss_.' Ruby projects the thought to the group, figuring that having Blake's mind open to them would get the issue resolved easier. Weiss, used to Ruby dropping bombs at seemingly poor moments, continues to duel the Umbrella wielder as best she can while diverting any incoming enemies away from the hostages.

' _How did you know?_ ' Blake went rigid, expecting a scythe at her neck. When none came and the sense of trust Ruby sent out through the open mental channel eased her enough to continue evacuating the hostages.

' _Easy Blake, that first time we met I got your full story. You weren't very good at hiding your own thoughts. I decided that unless it came up I wouldn't hint at it. Well, it came up.'_

 _'Ruby, we need to teach you timing.'_ Weiss mentally yells, dancing around another slash from her opponent. "Some back up please?"

Ruby encases the man in ice up to his shoulders before going to assist Weiss with a gravity glyph, throwing the girl backwards, that her girlfriend follows up with an ice glyph of her own to catch the girl, who vanished upon impact. ' _Actually, now is the best time I'd think. We all have a goal in mind to keep us rational, and because it's a mental chat we can all tell that you left because you disagreed with them.'_

' _Still, this really isn't the time._ ' Weiss sighs, somewhat exhausted from her dance with the unknown girl.

' _Sorry_.' Ruby scans the area mentally before relaying back to Qrow that they got the situation under control, the detonator trapped in ice and the one in command with it.

The girls finish getting the last of the hostages out of the building before meeting up with Qrow and Taiyang, who look to be informing the cops of the situation. Qrow gestures towards team RWBY exiting the building, probably telling the cops who infiltrated and cleared the building of hostages.

They meet in the middle, and Tai scowls, noticing a red haired girl now leading them. "Any reason you just randomly appear and disappear Ruby?" Taiyang asks, adjusting to the sight of his new daughter.

"I don't know, something I inherited from mom, along with a lot of other things." Ruby shrugs shyly, not wanting to reveal what exactly her and Summer are.

"I can tell." Tai lets out a sigh deciding better than to delve into his missing wife's influence on the girl before him. "Guess I'll just leave it at that."

"Good man." Qrow pats Tai on the back, letting his sword dangle in his other hand, before he turns to look at Ruby. "So what did you get from them Ruby.?"

"Nothing much, one person got away so I couldn't really dig into her mind. However the other person we captured was encased in ice so I was able to dig in a bit and got a location of a hideout outside the city. We should be able to get there by foot with ease. Outside of that though all I got was that we got them completely off guard, this was meant to be in and out. We got here while they were still prepping actually, some sleeping bodies in there still have bombs."

"What are you, a spy or something?" Tai asks, unable to understand how this little girl could obtain all that information without blinking or hesitation.

The demon flashes him a broad grin back. "Or something sounds right. This is why Weiss can't date anybody else. I know all and keep them away." She exaggerates at the end, waving her hands in front of her to mock her near omniscient looking behavior.

"Okay then, note to self, don't make you an enemy."

Qrow laughs, not having even considered the age of the people before him, his mind completely in work mode. "Man, I'm better off hammered, at least then I'd have an excuse to have actually expected you to have those answers. I need a drink to let it sink in that I'm related to a demon." Everybody else joins into Qrow's laughter, with only Tai missing the blunt joke his friend made. "Well let's go then, the police have it from here, and I'm serious about that drink."

"Are you going to send us back now that we may actually get into danger?" Blake asks, almost expecting to have to go back to Beacon now that something big has come up.

Qrow waves the girl off not really taking note of how bothered she looks. "Nah, that's up to you girls. I'm not your boss and Oz didn't say anything about keeping you out of trouble, just alive." Blake lets out a small smile, glad Qrow has yet to sugar coat anything he thinks.

* * *

Notes: Sorry for the late upload, I had life then RWBY to deal with. Also some writer's block but I'd like to give shout outs to those who I pm'd early on to get the serious road block out of my head that wouldn't let this chapter or what is planned to follow happen.

So thank you NobleMETA, BlakJakXXI, Combatflaps, and ReadingReader582 for letting me know what you saw from this fic and how it felt to you. Thanks to each of your thoughts, which by the way none of you had overlapping ideas which I found comical, I was able to figure out what I'm going to go through with, and for that I apologize to everybody.

Also, a person I'd refer to as a friend by this point, PheonixCommander uploaded a message to the legion205 podcast addressing something bothersome, and I honestly can't say it better than he did so to anybody losing hope in RWBY after what happened in the finale or just can't seem to carry on with your own non-canon masterpieces, just remember this. "The night is always darkest before the dawn."

So yeah fav, follow, review. That's what has me going right now and what fuels me to keep the light of creativity burning as best I can but I can only do it with you guys helping to lift me up.

Ps. That rant last chapter was a load of hot air. I meant nothing by it but to vent and make my peace, although I will filter out hate that is rather blunt and irrational.


	11. Silver Eyes

Chapter 11: Silver Eyes

To some Beacon, had continued on as if nothing had happened. Nothing that could have chased team RWBY away, but to others, they felt a light being snuffed out the day after that mob formed. Team JNPR felt it most, as they were the only ones to actually interact with the victims of the incident.

"Don't worry Nora. We choose the right team this year. You didn't miss an opportunity." Nora felt Ren's semi-corporeal form put a soothing hand on her as another shockwave of pain went through her. She could feel it every time somebody's light was snuffed out, that fading of a soul.

"I'm not worried about my job Ren, I'm worried about them. You know how bad it gets out there, and I feel every single one within this whole friggin' kingdom." Nora whispered back.

Ren cracks a half smile, all the years with Nora having left a major impact on his character. "Somebody has to worry for you, since you don't do it yourself."

Nora spins around putting a finger through her friends face on accident. "Shush you~" as the two resumed bickering in their dorm, Jaune decided to turn on the news in the commons.

"Hey guys, you may want to come see this." Jaune said, running into the doorway of the bedroom. Excited, the trio returned to see a shocking scene unfold.

"Recently, the White Fang had made an attempt on a the Theatre of Vale but were interrupted during set up by a fledgling team of huntresses in training. We were unable to locate this team, but some witnesses had gotten the opportunity to chat with two of the girls as they were escorted to safety. It would seem they were students assigned to a mentorship under a teacher from Signal. No names were ever mentioned but photos were taken and security cameras caught what looked like the main brawl."

The image of team RWBY in the upper left corner took up the entire screen, before swapping over to a video clip of Weiss and Ruby working in perfect harmony to disarm and apprehend two individuals that looked to be in charge.

"Whoa look at Ruby go! How does she keep her wings from getting hit like that?" Nora asks, her bubbly behavior back in place, before noticing the cameras had somehow bypassed her glamour. 'Crap this won't go over well.'

"What kind of wings are those anyways? Her tail doesn't seem like any faunus' I've ever seen before either." Jaune asks, more confused than disturbed by what the footage was showing.

"Doesn't matter really, we should probably brace for round two of Cardin and his gang of jackwagons!" Nora shouts distracting Jaune from Ruby's unique anatomy.

"Yeah, maybe we should let Glynda and Ozpin know in case they try to break out of their dorm arrest." Jaune reaches for his scroll to message the Professors about what was shown on the news.

* * *

"So why did the news show you with wings and a tail earlier, when it looks to me that you don't have any?" Tai asks Ruby in his living room. The rest of the group had gone to sleep in various spots at Tai's after Qrow tried taking them out drinking, much to Taiyang's disapproval.

Ruby curls into Weiss, who along with Yang had crashed after about an hour of family time, learning about each other as best they could. "Well…" Ruby lets her barely functioning glamour finally drop completely. "It's a genetic thing from mom. I kinda suck at hiding my wings on camera. That's a bit tougher than merely hiding them from a pair of eyes."

"But… Since when could a Faunus hide a trait physically like that?" Tai was finally beginning to crack under the night of secrecy and obvious diversions.

Ruby, catching on to his unease, does her best to explain the situation. "That secret I've been trying to keep all night, the one about mom vanishing and why Weiss and I are tied at the hip, it's because of this. It's because I'm not human, nor am I a Faunus. I'm a demon."

"Uh-huh, yeah sure, that makes complete sense." Tai's skepticism is nearly music to Ruby's ears, especially after all the trouble it has caused Weiss, but her exhaustion had long ago caught up with her so instead of joy, she felt an annoyance settling into her gut. Deciding to just resolve it now while it was fresh, Ruby entered Tai's mind and showed him her life.

After revealing the truth behind her scarred eye and tendency to vanish, Tai began to realize she was being honest. ' _See, demon. Now I'm beat, g'night Mr. Xiao Long._ ' Finding it much easier to think than say, Ruby nods off into Weiss, finally passing out.

* * *

Blood and ashes, smoke and flames. Ruby couldn't make out much, her surroundings a maelstrom of chaos. Noise was non-existent in this distorted realm of grey, same for her sense of feeling. Ruby just kept wandering through the mess, unfazed by all of it.

Suddenly a shape arose from the miasma of emptiness, an almost recognizable figure if it weren't for the obsidian skin and Nevermore talons for fingers. Ruby felt the being's approach before seeing it. Prepared for what she knew was coming, Ruby spun about, manifesting Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster in her hands, catching the talons as they reached for her throat.

"Should I know you?" Ruby asked, barely a whisper as the humanoid creature continued its reckless assault that Ruby barely could keep pace with.

The creature snarled, baring ivory fangs to Ruby's eyes. "We are what you should have been. We are what's left after that witch destroyed me." Ruby was knocked back physically and mentally at that statement, offset as she was, she didn't react fast enough as the claws ripped at her throat, only instead of ripping it open the dissolved into her flesh, trying to retake the vessel for its desires. "We will have you!"

"No, you won't." A monotone voice stated from behind the creature attempting to possess Ruby. Neither Ruby nor the creature could react to the statement before a silver blade skewered them both. "Ruby, I need you to wake up. These creatures can only attack you in your sleep where your mind is free to roam."

"Who are you?" Ruby asked the female figure, only able to make out her jet black hair and crimson armor.

The woman radiated a motherly aura as she sheathed her sword and the dream began to fade out. "You already know the answer Ruby, you just need to remember." She reached forward and tapped Ruby's forehead seconds before the dream faded out.

* * *

Ruby felt well rested the next morning when she woke up, the dream a fading memory. Turning around Ruby noticed Weiss wasn't on the couch with her, worrying the girl, until she heard her love in the kitchen helping Mr. Xiao Long with breakfast. 'Why is it so awkward calling him dad? Maybe I just need to find common ground with him. Not today though, today we plan for that raid. Better be quick about it so that we have the element of surprise.'

"Good you're awake. Qrow is outside, he wants to talk with you Ruby."

"Thanks Mr. Xiao Long." Ruby exits the room quickly before Tai gets a chance to protest about not being called dad.

"Dolt, eat first!" Weiss shouts, knowing full well why Ruby is fleeing the kitchen.

' _I will, but I'd rather wait until the others are awake.'_ Weiss rolls her eyes at Ruby's awkwardness but doesn't argue, having been kicked off the couch last night from Ruby flailing in her dreams. Fortunately Weiss got back on without the demon knowing.

' _That girl is haunted enough, I'd rather she didn't punish herself for her nightmares too._ ' Weiss continues to help Mr. Xiao Long with breakfast as Ruby and Qrow discuss the upcoming job.

* * *

"Good your up, I want to go over what you've got for the headquarters. The sooner we do this, the better." Qrow says, taking a swig from his flask.

"Out here? Wouldn't it be better to discuss inside with everyone else?" Ruby asks confused at Qrow's planning.

"See that would be better if I weren't hoping to teach you how to multitask, girl. I noticed you are delayed sometimes when mentally distributing information, I'd like us to fix that, so I figured why don't you give me a run down while fighting me hand to hand, this also allows you to practice infiltrating minds and keeping your thoughts organized. Tell me the information you gathered from brute-cicle yesterday." Qrow rambles while getting into a basic stance, not really appearing all that fired up.

"I'd rather not infiltrate people, it feels like I'm turning into something else whenever I do that." Ruby says with a sigh preparing herself as well, putting her right leg a bit forward and raising her arms. "Well come at me Qrow." Ruby says eager to get moving at the least.

Qrow closes the gap without breaking form, attempting to offset Ruby from her feet only for the girl to leap up and use her wings to propel herself over him with a flip kick. ' _The camp is a few loose tents in a clearing.'_ Ruby delivers the information as well as the images she got from the brute at the theater as she attacks hoping - and failing - to stun Qrow.

' _So the big wigs are there, what about all their little pawns?'_ Qrow catches the leg and uses his arm to send Ruby spinning off balance, but the girl rights herself mid air thanks to her wings before landing.

' _Scattered throughout the surrounding area as Grimm bait or so the man thought, but of the over a hundred tents for multiple purposes, they are spaced to a degree that large Grimm packs actually won't take notice._ ' Ruby closes the gap this time with a heavy roundhouse kick hoping to offset Qrow, even if just a little.

' _Smart leader, any chance we will be trapped if we go in too deep?_ ' Qrow does his best to block the aura enhanced blow, but it sends him skidding back enough for Ruby to press her advantage with a follow up kick.

' _There was another person there yesterday, she escaped before we could stop her. I couldn't get in her head either so I'd say yes there is a high chance they will funnel us into an ambush._ ' As Ruby goes to deliver the news with her kick, Qrow ducks, catching her leg and tossing her to the ground.

"Don't overextend yourself, just because there is an opening doesn't mean it's genuine. Know a trap when you see it, and know when you are outmatched. Knowing your enemy is key to victory, if you don't know them then I recommend caution. Better to live to fight another day than die fighting a lost battle and losing any insight on that foe you may have gathered." Qrow helps Ruby back up as he continues lecturing the girl to the rising sun. ' _Keep that in mind with what we are walking into tonight, okay kiddo? I lost two sisters, don't want to put a niece on the list too.'_

Ruby nods at the heartfelt thoughts flowing into her head as she stands. "Will do Qrow, now then, I feel everybody awake in there, let's go eat."

* * *

Weiss quickly rushes back to the kitchen having secretly watched Ruby and Qrow's spar with childish glee, seeing Ruby so full of joy and springing around until Qrow somehow caught her and slammed her to the ground. Assuming them done after that Weiss went to wake up Yang and Blake, who were still asleep in the main room.

Weiss could tell as soon as she entered the room that the two were both faking sleep at this point. "Ugh, get up you two, Qrow already is drilling Ruby, so don't worry he won't be torturing you just yet."

Blake rolls over to stare down the heiress with a doubtful gaze through bloodshot eyes. "I highly doubt that, that man is twisted."

"Nooooo, he's just drunk." Yang says, deciding that it'd be best if she got warmed up before Qrow comes in to start drilling her too. "May as well get up Blake, cat's out of the bag that we are it seems."

"Fair enough, but I need-"

"Foooooooood!" Weiss points to the kitchen as a starving Ruby flies by, having smelled the chocolate chip pancakes Weiss made just for her.

"… What she said." Everybody filed into the small kitchen area barely large enough for all six people to get something without hitting another.

"Okay," Qrow hits the wall as they all file into the living area to eat. "Now that we are all up, let's discuss tonight's mission."

As Qrow begins talking, Yang notices Blake start to stiffen up. "Ruby and I discussed the layout of the place and what I want to do is simple, we are to get in, take a few important looking documents and leave. Tai, I want you to take Yang and Blake to form a distraction that will focus their attention away from the center of camp."

Blake's eyes flared up as her job was assigned but Qrow ignored it and continued. "Ruby, you and Weiss are with me on infiltration duty. You two share abilities, which means getting what we need shouldn't be too hard for you girls."

"Shouldn't I be on infiltration though? I used to work with them, I know where the important information would be!" Blake's outburst shocked everybody as her body began vibrating with barely contained fear and nervousness.

"Blake-"

"Ruby, I'm not you I can't see into anybody's mind if I choose to. Those people, they once were good. I can't fight them, at least I don't think I can…"

"That's actually why I want you on distraction. It'll lure out a lot more, because they'll either want at you for leaving, or just wanna watch."

"But-!"

Taiyang cuts Blake off with a stern look, "Blake I know how this is, trust me, my team always threw me where it was best not where I wanted to be. I still don't understand all this demon stuff, but if Summer kept me alive no matter what she was, then Qrow and Ruby will surely be doing the same for you."

Blake sighs, accepting her fate although her eyes say otherwise. "If you say so, I'll try and trust you Mr. Xiao Long."

"For the love of all that is holy, please quit calling me that! I'm sorry, but please. Tai. Is. Fine. Makes me feel old..." The tension in the air fades into light laughter with Tai's outburst, leaving everyone to finish eating in peace before they prepared for their night raid.

* * *

Darkness blanketed her skin in its cool, corrupting embrace as she moved around the encampment that was under her command during Adam's absence. The woman walked up to the main tent, opening it to a rather elegant office chair that she quickly went to sit in.

Cinder admired how the White Fang all worked like clockwork, every instruction done down to the letter. ' _You know, there are some rather nice perks to being your partner, Adam.'_ The dark embrace around her condensed onto her back forming a pitch black rose, stem and all standing out from a rose bud shaped tangle of thorns.

 _'Of course, they are my men after all. They wouldn't be around if they couldn't behave themselves_.' Cinder could feel the darkness flowing around her and could tell where every little thing was.

' _Speaking of our men…_ ' Cinder felt one of her personal recruits enter the boundary of their camp. ' _What's she got?'_ Cinder could feel Neo's emotion-based thoughts through the miasma that was Adam's security system, but unlike her demonic partner, she could not enter another's mind.

' _It seems some lost prey from my past has returned, and she brought a demon with her. One demon master has been hunting for quite some time. We may get our dream soon it'd seem. That girl holds the power to ending this wretched world.'_

 _'Oh? So if say they are coming right now…_ ' Neither entity released the thought as they felt a new presence break through the miasma. After it came two others at a rapid pace, straight at them. ' _I'm feeling rather peckish, let's have some fun before we do our jobs.'_

The three individuals were no more than shadows as they weaved through the camp, unaware of being monitored by a higher power. Ruby was the first to stop, her mind suddenly trapped in a hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. As she ran, it only stretched on more until Ruby realized that the hallway was the one from her dream. ' _Weiss? Qrow? Anybody? I'm scared…_

Weiss watched as Ruby and Qrow suddenly crumpled to the ground as if falling comfortably asleep. "You dolt, now is not the time! Wake! Up!" Weiss emphasized each word with a stomp only to watch a black mist rise from the ground and envelop her.

"Ruby! Wake Up!" The redheaded girl didn't budge as the fog began to penetrate Weiss' lungs, causing her to gag on the odorless smog. "RUBY!"

As Weiss screamed and fought to breathe, Ruby's equally alabaster skin began to turn grey, slowly blackening to the obsidian of both girls' nightmares.

"RU-" Weiss coughs uncontrollably unable to breathe regularly anymore. "...by…" With that last breath Weiss' vision goes black as the obsidian entity rises to its feet.

* * *

Ruby kept running. As long as she kept hearing Weiss, she kept running, this hallway had to end at some point. "RUBY!"

Hearing the fear driven scream Ruby, continued her sprint kicking her semblance to full gear and adding glyphs of haste to reach her Weiss. "I'M COMING WEISS, DON'T WORRY!"

Ruby tried even harder to increase her speed, feeling her legs start the tear under the strain, unable to bear it she swapped to leaping, putting all her speed into a jump that she could ride out to rest before the next pounce. "I swear I will make it back with my heart and soul."

* * *

As far as Blake could tell, Qrow and Tai were right, her as bait was working well. The White Fang appeared to all want her dead, it was as if their minds had been taken over and they only had one single goal, remove the traitor.

At first it looked like only some of them knew how to fight, but then a dark wind swept the area and the whole encampment arrived in a fervor, craving the feel of spilt blood.

"This isn't natural, why are they fighting like Grimm?" Yang asked as she ducked under one grunts sword and uppercuts another who was charging her.

"Umm, I wouldn't mention Grimm dear, they seem to have heard you…" Blake turned and saw Tai facing off against two Ursa with his deactivated gauntlets.

The fighting only grew worse as the White Fang set upon them again in another bloodlust filled rage at the sight of the Grimm reinforcements. "How much longer until we regroup?" Blake asks between dodges of wildly aimed swords that were quickly disarmed.

"Oh, you won't be reuniting with your friends Blake, soon they won't even exist." Blake turned to catch another blade only for it to dissipate into smoke and reappear above her, removing gambol shroud from her grip. "I know your tricks girl, don't think I forgot my best student. I had so much planned for you and how do you betray me? With a blinding light-"

"Back! Off! My! Partner!" Each word was punctuated by a shotgun blast and a flaming fist passed Blake's head. Once Blake was able to retreat and retrieve her weapon, she finally got a glimpse at her newest assailant through her weary eyes. Her heart skips a beat as she looks into the eyes of her old mentor.

Adam didn't hesitate to take advantage of Blake's sudden horror and rushed forward, only to be intercepted by a burning Yang. Her aura flared up so much he had to take a step back to better assess the situation.

Yang used the pause to charge him feinting left, sliding under his sword, and following with a solid hook between his wings. Adam, mildly annoyed, quickly adjusted swinging backwards and downwards, severing Yang's arm clean from her body.

"I'll leave this as a message. DON'T! COME! BACK!" The demon then turned around and flew off towards the center of camp.

"RUBY!" Yang ignored the pain from her severed limb, as she was more afraid for her sister than herself. She knew the wound would heal but she didn't know Ruby's fate yet, so she ran off to find out.

* * *

The hallway began to change, no longer were the halls the familiar ones of Beacon, but rather they were a fleshy substance that looked as if it were beating. Deciding it best to ignore the change in scenery, Ruby kept moving ever forward, ever towards the sounds of her friends and family screaming for help.

As she ran, the darkness began to close in and try to grab her, but she was too fast. She wouldn't stop moving, she had to reach them, she had to save them.

'Ruby…' Ruby felt a presence in her mind. It felt foreign yet familiar at the same time and she knew she could reach it. 'My daughter, can you hear me…'

' _Mom?'_ Ruby nearly stopped at the surprised sound of being called some bodies daughter.

' _You must keep moving child, the Dark is desperate now. A warrior able to stand against them is about to rise, and with her, so shall you._ ' Heeding the warnings of the second voice, Ruby continued on out of breath and near unconscious from the strain on her body.

' _Ruby use her aura, use your shared soul.'_ Ruby could barely understand the words as she ran but she reached out her mind trying to find a body to share, unable to search beyond the tunnel herself.

 _'My precious Rose listen to me. You are not cursed to a demon's servitude, you are free. Let your soul free and you will find her._ ' Unsure what to do, Ruby kept running, determined to leave this living hallway. ' _Quickly child, or you all will die."_

* * *

Cinder stood over the bodies of two unconscious intruders and a bird, ready to finish them off when she felt the cold embrace of Adam on her burning flesh. As she let him consume her she reached out to him to figure out what was going on.

Lost in the mental ecstasy, Cinder quickly lost interest as she felt the blood of the many wash over the land. Wanting more, she raised her hand, manifesting a jagged black scimitar to kill the humans with.

As the blade descended upon the white haired girl, her right eye flew open to glare a blazing silver onto her. The left slowly opened to show a regular blue eye that was more befitting of Cinder's first victim, filled with fear and death rather than that silver determination.

The sword struck ice a centimeter from impact with the girl's throat before bouncing off harmlessly. "I am not whole, you stole my soul as you have hers. Know that we aren't dead, and we will be back, Adam!" The ominous voice sounded like two girls talking in harmony and was disconnected from the body before Cinder's fiery black eyes. "Now begone demon's slave."

Cinder back pedaled as a wall of ice rose from beneath her only to be shattered from a kick sending a gust of ice at her.

Tired of playing defense, Cinder drew forth from the powers she stole before binding herself to Adam. With fire in hand, she instantly shattered the blizzard sent her way and returned fire with her own spells.

"Child, who do you think you are to be able to tell me begone?" Cinder asks almost rhetorically, continuing her attempts to burn her.

"You aren't talking with the child whom this body belongs. As I said earlier, begone." The silver right eye on Weiss' body flares with a flash of silver light, expelling Cinder from the vicinity. With a quick look around, the silver dissipates from her eye, leaving the light blue as Weiss collapses once more.

* * *

Qrow arrived too late to save Yang's arm, but in the mess he related enough of his own mess jumping in and swinging his scythe about, severing many Grimm and knocking out multiple White Fang. "Damn this isn't right. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something."

When Qrow awoke, he was in a clearing surrounded by tents, unaware of his situation. As it slowly came back the last thing he recalled was seeing tents on the horizon before it went blank in his head. Unsure what to make of it all, Qrow decided to regroup with the others thinking something happened that they had to leave him behind. Hearing the sounds of battle, he hastened his pace to get there, only to hear Yang scream.

Yang had run a good distance and fortunately for her, her adrenaline, aura, and fiery presence had stopped most of the bleeding quickly from the suddenly severed arm. Qrow caught her before she breached the encampment, Not knowing why that mattered, Qrow listened to his gut and rounded them up.

Since then the four had been fighting to escape, unsure of Ruby and Weiss' safety but forced to worry about themselves first. The whole time, Qrow kept feeling an itch that something was seriously missing. ' _Why was I separated from them, and where are they now?'_

Concerned, Qrow tried re-entering the encampment only to hit a solid, invisible wall, ' _Yeah, this ain't right.'_

Qrow began began pummeling the barrier, only to be joined by the other two, hoping to not have to leave the others behind, they kept trying for over an hour to no avail.

With a sigh, Qrow sheathes his scythe and looks to the others, only seeing Tai and Blake still actually conscious. "Yo Tai, help me grab Yang. Let's go to Beacon, that's closer… Get her some proper medical attention."

* * *

Notes: Sorry this took so long I was struggling to figure out how to build up to the raid and the rate was roughly a paragraph a day so it took forever. Also sorry if this chapter feels sloppy and that last part gets rather messy and hectic, it's meant to be the chaos of the battlefield so uncertainty of where things are and what's really happening seemed like it should reflect in the writing. I don't know I'm just making excuses really.

So fav, follow, review, let me know how poorly this chapter is written, throw me some pointers, maybe it'll be a second chapter 5 incident.

Ps. I know that n the description I thanked BlakJakXXI for the cover art but I feel I didn't give him a shoutout in story for thanks for the way to adorable art that's just too cute. So thank you for the cover, you did an awesome job with it.

Pss. There's an app called amino mtg, it's basically magic the gathering specific tumblr. You can find me there as archer1eye and profile picture of this story's awesome cover art, and can chat with me over there. It doesn't have to be mtg related but thought I'd let you all know where to find me on social media.


	12. Burning Souls

Chapter 12: Burning Souls

Swords clashed with swords, ice with fire, mind against mind. Nobody broke and nothing seemed to faze either combatant as they crossed paths repeatedly, trying to end the struggle. "You will not take her, and I won't lose to you either."

"Oh but child, we've already won. You are soon to be all alone, as we have her body with us." The Amber eyed woman threw a fireball that Weiss casually redirected with a glyph to conserve her dwindling strength.

Deciding that speed would be a better route, Weiss fully opened Crescent Rose while sheathing Myrtenaster, before shooting herself forward in a flurry of ice. "I won't let that happen! Not now, not ever!"

Anticipating a reckless assault, Cinder sidestepped the oncoming assault unprepared for the scythe to hook onto her and knock her down. "This is my dream and I refuse to-"

As Weiss was yelling her opponent faded into a smog that encased her, until it condensed back into an obsidian demon with silver eyes and bat wings. "No… Nononononono! NO!"

Breathing heavy Weiss tried to regain control of her head. ' _Foolish girl, we've already won. You are hopeless without your silver guardian. We will kill you all with her at the front of our armies._ ' The voice sounded like a mixture of many desperate beings, trapped within a single host, all fighting for freedom.

As the dream faded out, Weiss' last sight was, right before she passed out, Ruby being covered in the darkness.

* * *

"AAAAAH, WHERE IS SHE?!"

All of team JNPR awoke to the wail of a banshee. "Umm... guys, what was that?" Three heads rolled to stare at Jaune, all with the same question illuminated on their faces in the light of the moon.

"RUBY!"

"I think it's coming from across the hall. Wanna check?" Nora flew out of bed as if unfazed by the sorrow filled wail.

"Yes, that'd be our best decision, considering team RWBY hasn't reported back yet, nobody should be there." Jaune sighed as Ren rose up beside him to aid his partner and friend.

"Well Pyrrha, we can't leave these two alone so guess we're going too." With a look of defeat and curiosity mingled in their eyes, Jaune and Pyrrha followed the other two out, unprepared for what they saw.

Weiss was on her bed crying into her knees. "Where'd you go? What do I do? I know they took you, but where? I don't want to be alone again?" She kept muttering these lines as she rocked back and forth, unaware to the four pairs of eyes watching her.

"Weiss, what happened?" Without hesitation, Jaune and Pyrrha went to help the broken girl.

Weiss' head snapped up to stare unfocused at the pair. "They took her… The darkness took her… But… I know she isn't theirs yet, I still feel her... far away… So far away… Where did you go RUBY!" The softly whispered ramblings ended with Weiss back in tears, curling further into herself.

"Umm I don't think we should leave her like this…" Jaune nodded at Nora, agreeing with her on the matter, the girl before them was beyond broken, she needed help.

'What happened to them? They looked so strong before. What could break these two like this?' As Jaune and Pyrrha picked Weiss up, they noticed her clothes felt wet. "Ren can you turn on the lights?" As the lights came on Jaune's panic increased even more at the sight in his hands.

Weiss' sleeves and sides were stained with blood and her legs seemed to get gently cut open before her aura would seal the wounds, but not quick enough to stem all the bleeding. "We need to hurry! Let's get her to the infirmary, now!"

The group agreed and went to gently get the girl onto her feet before carrying her off to help. Weiss didn't put up any struggle but kept rambling about Ruby being taken but not surrendering. After a few minutes of it, they all began to ignore the ramblings and picked up the pace, no longer distracted by their friends delusional state.

As Ren opened the door to allow Jaune and Pyrrha to guide Weiss into the infirmary, they noticed the cuts were getting fainter and Weiss' screaming more vicious. "Those monsters are going to KILL HER!"

"Weiss, we need you to calm down so that we can get you help, Okay?" Pyrrha tried soothing the heiress, only to get her hand slapped away.

"I don't need help, Ruby does. It's her they are torturing. I need to find her."

"Weiss we need you to calm down first-"

As Jaune got Weiss into the room her body went ramrod stiff before suddenly dropping limp and her eyes rolled into her head.

"Ummm nurse, we found somebody who needs help!" A brown haired woman appeared from behind a nearby curtain, laid eyes upon the girl in their arms, and immediately waved them over to lay the body down. Nobody expected to find an unconscious Yang with Blake's face buried into her side, most likely asleep too after crying for hours.. "What happened to these guys?"

* * *

Ruby lost track of how long she ran. The tunnel had lost all form and detail, her reserves long since spent, but her willpower fueling her flight from this oblivion. _'I need to find Weiss. I need to be free.'_

' _That's it child reach inside and out, break down the prison built to contain the light, burn with all your radiance…_ ' The voices returned, after a while Ruby figured out who one was, it was the being from her dreams that would chase the evil away, the blinding light and ancient woman. But the second remained a mystery.

Knowing her questions would go unanswered Ruby kept running, the chill of the darkness had faded back a bit having not been able to keep pace with the demon. "I… Will… Be… FREE!" ' _And I will find Weiss!'_

As Ruby screamed with body and soul, a speck of light appeared in the oblivion, a crack in the unending void. 'Finally a way out!' Ruby doubled her efforts at the newfound hope and inner fire, but the light never grew closer, it maintained an equal distance the entire sprint. _'Get over here dang it! I have a friend to save!'_

Ruby was too exhausted to talk again, so she let her mind reach out and scream. It may have been her imagination, but she swore she felt a presence beyond the crack and she felt her thoughts echo off the hall, spreading the crack until she could tell it was big enough for her to dive through.

Trying yet again to break free, Ruby was surprised when the door of light came into reach, and then even more surprised when she found herself in a building, staring down at a woman completely consumed by the darkness. In her hands, two swords of obsidian.

Pulling her mind in to stay hidden, Ruby analyzed her surroundings better. First thing she noted was that she wasn't being noticed, and that she was flying without using her wings. ' _That can't be good.'_

Figuring it was okay, Ruby hovered above the woman only to nearly gag at what was happening. She had been heating up the blades so that whenever she cut the body before her it wouldn't leave a mess and the demon tied down wouldn't die of blood loss. The only relief - if it could be called that - was that the tortured body seemed either unconscious or already dead.

"Oh child, you are going to want to wake up. If you don't, you can't join us, and you will die. Trust me, nobody wants that for you, we just want you to be a part of our family." The soothing voice failed to hide the psychotic pleasure being taken from caressing the demon with her overheated swords, barely breaking the skin so as to appear gentle, but the smell of burnt and boiling flesh belied the truth.

Ruby, unable to take it, flew over to help the tortured body trying to help the now noticeable female get freed only to stop over top the body. ' _No, nonononono, this can't be! I can't be dead!'_

Then a blade came down on Ruby a little more aggressively than before. "Wake up you mongrel, you are ours now so obey your new masters!"

Fearing for Weiss, Ruby used all her power and screamed out with her soul as the blade dug deep into the side of her hip. ' _WEISS, HELP!_ ' Ruby didn't know if it'd reach her partner's ears or not, so she did the only thing she knew she still could. Reaching into an unknown part of her that had been the fire that kept her going through the tunnel, she felt a silver light blaze under her skin, and with it she severed the bond that tied their very essence together. ' _Save me as I saved you…'_

With the force of a snapped rubber band, her whispered prayer launched into the world straight for the other side.

* * *

"Save me… As I saved you.." Everyone still conscious in the room jumped and looked around to identify the source of the whispered words that echoed through the room.

"What's going on here?" Jaune asks nobody in particular only to have everybody look at him with the same question written on their faces.

"RUBY!" Weiss rocketed upright, snapping out of her comatose state and scaring everybody even more.

"Weiss, you just fainted and your aura has been bouncing around wildly, go to sleep, please." Team JNPR was more affected by the nurse's soothing tone than Weiss was, the sanity returning to her eyes as she rose to her feet.

"That's nothing ma'am, thank you though. My friend is in danger and she clearly just had something bad happen. I'm going to find her." The determination burning in Weiss' eyes, along with a residual silver spark made everybody clear out of her way as she went to leave.

"We can't let you do that Weiss-" Jaune's words nearly get cut off by a glare so chilling he could feel his death creeping up. "If you'd let me finish before killing me, we can't let you do that all by yourself. I don't know what's going on, but you guys have clearly gone through something, and we can't stand to watch helplessly."

"Thank you Jaune, and thank you too guys, I'm glad to have some back up." Team JNPR decided to take a mental note of the truly grateful look on Weiss' face, the relief and gratitude shining through and showing just how desperate she was at present. "Let's go."

* * *

The blades would slice, the skin tear, but nothing happened. Cinder felt no joy in her art anymore, as Adam only felt one soul residing in the room now. ' _You went too far. Killing the heiress was fine but we needed the demon intact.'_

Adam's mental yelling set fire to Cinder's own anger. ' _And what exactly about her is so important that we'd need her intact?'_

'Her bloodline has always had a unique trait, they can speak directly to the world. However, they also have eluded the grasp of darkness ever since this ability was granted to them.'

' _So they can learn anything, we have spies everywhere. What could she tell us we don't already know?'_ Cinder's anger only grew with the lack of information she had been given, unleashing it on Ruby's unconscious body.

' _It's not what she can tell us that matters. It's the fact that by communicating with the world she could, if in our grasp, corrupt it, in turn polluting the heart of the world, causing it to slowly kill of everything.'_

Stepping back, admiring the intricately carved rose that was Adam's symbol on Ruby's stomach. ' _So we are trying to poison the heart to speed up the process, makes sense.'_

 _'And you killed the tool… And are still attacking the corpse.'_

 _"I'm mad, this is what I do. Be glad it's a dead body and not your men."_

 _'And it seems the heiress' soul has left the building. Let's move on from this catastrophe.'_

 _"Agreed, but first…"_ Cinder went back to carving designs into the body before her.

* * *

Ruby stared in horror, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched the amber eyed woman cut into her stomach, no longer seeming concerned about if she lived through it or not. Ruby kept an eye on the woman, wondering why she would do something so wrong as to torture a child.

However as she gazed into the hate filled eyes, she noticed a flicker of darkness and the telltale signs of mental communication. ' _Child you must go. They don't know it's you, take the opportunity and get out now.'_

At first Ruby didn't register the voice but as the woman let out another sinister yet cold statement, Ruby decided to heed the warning and leave. 'Thank you child…'

Ruby felt the voice fading out as if it's energy were being spent and simultaneously a chill began spreading up her spine. ' _Crap it's back._ ' Unsure what to do, the demon tried running through the wall, deciding to test her new ghostly body, upon success, she decided to pick up her pace as she felt the darkness begin reaching out to her again. ' _I thought I left that in the hallway…'_

With nowhere to go, Ruby began roaming the dark streets of Vale hoping to find some clue as to what to do. ' _Is anybody in here anymore?'_ With no answer Ruby signed and continued on her way, lost in thoughts, all alone.

* * *

Weiss had gotten all the way to the entrance of Beacon before reality started to sink into her mind. She knew Ruby was getting tortured, she felt the blades. However, after that one piercing pain knocked her out, she hadn't felt anything until something inside of her snapped and she felt one final echo of Ruby, a plea for salvation and a friend.

Weiss knew only two options were available to her for why that last feeling was barely an echo of an emotion, almost a construct of her own imagination. Either Ruby had died, or she had somehow severed the bond, which couldn't happen unless the deal had been completed, if Professor Ozpin is to be believed, which only left the first circumstance. ' _No, I refuse to accept that. She had to have found a way to shatter the bond and save me, there's no other reason I can't feel her. There has to be no other reason… There just has to be…'_

Weiss had been so lost in thought she didn't notice team JNPR vanish and reappear with Professor Ozpin and an apparently extra drunk Qrow. "Oh this ought to be good. I hope your mental link can find her. Glad you decided to finally reappear after two days off the radar."

"Sir I need a ship into Vale and I need any locations of the-" Ozpin silenced Weiss' panicked demand with a single raised hand.

"I know what you need Weiss. We all heard Ruby speak. I just need to know, are you willing to accept what you may find. I'm sure you have already come to this conclusion, but you most likely won't find your friend in one piece."

"I'm still searching. She can't be dead, something like that shouldn't be able to kill her. She just can't be dead!" Jaune and Pyrrha went to catch Weiss but stopped seeing her try to hold back the tears pooling in her eyes, the panic creeping back into her voice.

"Ummm sir, was that necessary?"

"I wish it weren't, but with what Qrow tells me happened to them out there, that is one of the better options."

"I'm going!" Jaune almost jumped as Weiss' mood did a full one-eighty and she looked even more determined than before to get the mission going. "I will prove you wrong Professor, and I will find her alive and herself!"

"That's what I want to hear Ice Queen, keep that fire going and I'm sure your soulmate can see you from anywhere." Weiss ended up being pushed forward from the clap on the back from Qrow as he guided her towards a bullhead, already prepared for take off. "I may be drunk, but my baby here ain't. This mission isn't mine, I've got other things to do, sadly, so hopefully your friends will be enough." With a wave, Qrow walked away and the group took to the skies to find a lost friend.

* * *

' _What do I do now? I can't keep running forever, and last I saw Weiss was in a forest in a place oozing with darkness. Best not to go there but that's also the best place to get answers._ ' With a mental sigh and her mind made up, Ruby took to the skies, having started to accept the demon inside her again after that endless hallway. Something about it felt like it had burned the corruption out of her.

As Ruby flew in the moonlight, she heard a bullhead take flight far off in the distance, echoing in the dead silence of night. Ignoring it, she resumed her investigation only to find an abandoned clearing in the forest, peppered with scorch marks and small pieces of ice that seemed to have found a way to avoid melting. Nothing, not even their weapons were scattered about the area to tell Ruby what happened.

' _Well that was a-'_ Ruby was cut off mid thought by a sudden popping sound in the air that felt like a rupture in the aether. ' _What could that have been? Oh, actually that gives me an idea.'_

Unsure how being incorporeal will affect tuning into the world, Ruby opens up her mind to get clues as to her situation.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Ruby awoke to the void, however it felt more... physical... than usual.

"Ahhh the child of silver has made it, and in one piece to boot. That's interesting." A distinctly male voice says, the voice of the ground.

"But she's corporeal here, which only means she isn't there… How unnerving." The counterpart and female voice of the sky responds.

"Yes, but she isn't dead, only severed. It's for the best too, considering those wicked creations of ours trying to possess her soul."

"I actually laughed when they mistook her soul for her mate's honestly. My how the mighty are blind."

"Aye, the powerful are blind, take that to note child. That and that everything is going accordingly. Even you hearing this."

"Yes dear, take strength knowing you are alive, as is she, you will meet soon, and in a blaze of glory at that."

"Ah I can't wait for the light show…" With a sigh the earth drifted away, his voice fading into a hum.

"Speaking of… Off you go little one. Burn brightly for us, okay?"

* * *

Ruby stepped out of the aether, unsure why she had fully went in unlike usual. ' _That was really weird and… Helpful… Maybe? Whatever, gotta find Weiss, she is alive and something about lights…'_ Knowing that the voices of the sky and earth are vague but direct, Ruby had no clue how to interpret a light show. So she flew back to Vale, figuring the brightest place would be her best bet. ' _Ugh, this is why I try avoiding doing that.'_

* * *

"So Weiss, any ideas where to look?" Nora asks in her normal bubbly state as the group lands and exits Qrow's personal ship.

"Not a clue but thanks to Qrow, I know a good place to start." Jaune shivers at the odd way Weiss says that, as if expecting trouble.

Nora however jumps up and down in anticipation. "Ooo! Where would that be?"

Weiss leads the group through back alleys and streets towards what looks like a rundown bar with the sign 'Junior's' over the door in neon lights. "A place Yang likes to party at…"

Weiss opens the doors, anticipating the reaction to saying Yang's name out loud. Seeing a few noticeable faces flee and then some that rung bells in her head for some odd reason, Weiss approached Junior behind the counter.

"Your back, and not with somebody that may actually save my business. Why?"

"I need a question answered, I know you have what I need, and I know what'll get you to give me it."

"See last time I refused I nearly lost this building. What could you possibly do to threaten me?"

Weiss keeps a stone cold face as the man moves forward to tower over her. "Well... as a Schnee, there isn't much I can't do to strip you of everything." Seeing Junior begin to crack with anger under the pressure, Weiss takes a step forward. "Guys could you leave for a moment, I'll be right out, just want to talk business with the nice man."

"Do you truly think you can come in here, threaten me, my business, my men, then have your friends leave and not have me send my men after you."

Weiss smirks up at the man. "Oh, I expected you would." Junior turns around to notice all of his men were being forced into a corner by two giant glyphs. "So... a location in town the White Fang usually haunt or avoid at all costs. Now I know you know the answer Junior."

"U-um yeah. There are a few. They rotate them. The most recently evacuated building is down by the docks, Faunus come in here often mumbling how the place just radiates a promise of death to any that open the doors, and it smells off to them."

"Not so difficult, now was that?" Weiss gives Junior a pat on the back as her mind tries with each step to deny the possibility of Ruby being dead already.

Upon exiting, all of team JNPR surrounded her with concern. "Weiss, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" The statement snapped out before she could think better of it, so lost in denial.

"If you say so…" Nobody knew how to console the white haired girl before them, who seemed unable to control her mood at all that night, so they didn't know how to respond when the heiress leapt onto a glyph and took off away from them in a direction they couldn't follow. "This can't be good. Let's try and follow her, guys!" Jaune shouted as they all ran to try and catch up to the delirious girl.

* * *

' _Why do I feel they didn't mean a mundane light...?_ ' Ruby drifted through the market district of Vale, hoping that maybe Weiss would show up there, but a nagging buzzing in her head said otherwise.

' _Maybe some place not so much bright but as in a get together place. They could've meant light show as in joy, but then how do I find her? Where in Vale would I find joy? Well there is that bar we shared some laughs at, no harm checking there I guess…'_

Ruby soared through the skies of Vale, unaffected by anything in her ghostly state and barely opening her mind for signs of Weiss, to no avail.

As Ruby got close to the club, she noticed a white light off in an alleyway below her, curiosity getting the better of her she dove in to investigate, only to find Weiss surrounded by three men all alone.

Not as much scared as concerned, Ruby watched as Weiss trapped the men and flung them away harmlessly with a glyph, where they proceeded to get up and run off, afraid of the would be victim. Ruby noticed that as Weiss brushed herself off, she was radiating a soft light that lured Ruby in like a moth to a flame, feeling an inner warmth as she approached.

* * *

Weiss brushed herself off after chasing the men away, grateful for the moment alone to try and compose herself, her emotions a complete disaster after the club and running off on team JNPR. Unsure what to do, she leaned against a nearby wall and looked up at the stars, thinking of flying amongst them one day alongside Ruby again, not a care in the world.

As her thoughts began to wander to happier, calmer places, Weiss noticed a body start coming into form. Translucent at first, the outline was filled in with a faint silver light that spread to show everything Weiss had tried to deny up to that point.

"Ruby... Oh Oum please no. It can't be, you can't be dead!" Weiss' features pale as her eyes focus through the transparent figure of her childhood friend approaching her as she chased off a group of muggers, trying to deny the sight before her.

"Weiss, what happened?" Ruby tries tackling Weiss in her excitement to find her soulmate again, but begins to get nervous as she flies through her and recalls what she just watched happen.

"Please don't be a ghost, please don't be dead..."

"Weiss, I'm not dead. It's complicated, and I can't explain until I have my body back." Ruby tries putting on a smile with little success as she doesn't know how to explain her situation either.

The heiress' eyes snap up to that usually cheerful smile only to see a brick building on the other side. "But I can see right through you!" Weiss begins tearing up again, only for Ruby to wrap around her and use her inner fire - it seemed to ignite at the sight of Weiss and only grow - to warm the panicking girl.

"This is real Weiss, we've seen crazier stuff than me getting my body split in two before right?" The memory of the one and only time Ruby shared her mind with Weiss as they entered the aether around the age of fourteen made the heiress smile and begin to blush.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again."

"Well you were panicking and I needed something that'd snap you out of it. I figured us somehow ending up naked in a pitch black void where we couldn't see anything else would work." Ruby's smile shone through this time, nearly solidifying in silver light that began outlining her body.

"Please Ruby just stop, I really don't want to remember that..." Weiss' normal scowl began to return, but Ruby felt it wasn't enough to fix what had been broken and to fix the madness embracing them.

"Hey... Weiss?"

Weiss raised a curious eye towards the hesitant tone Ruby addressed her with. "What dolt?"

"Would you like to make a pact with me? A real one this time, one that will truly bind our hearts instead of just our souls."

"Ruby," with a sigh Weiss tries to find the right words to express the torrent of emotions this night has thrown around in her. "No demon's pact could bind us any more than we already are. I love you so much, and if I have to make an oath to protect you and be with you for all eternity and the day after, then I will, but I already know that that wouldn't be necessary. I love you too much."

"I love you too Weiss, and I'm glad you think that way too..." Forgetting Ruby was incorporeal, the two leaned in for a heartfelt kiss that managed to connect, as Weiss breathed in the silver flames of Ruby's very essence, and Ruby embraced Weiss' soul with her own.

When they broke from the kiss, Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes, only to notice that one was half blue now. "It feels like we made an oath stronger than any this world could construct to bind two souls. I love you Ruby."

"And I you, Weiss." Ruby blushes, embracing the heiress again as she fades into the girl's skin. ' _Now to get my body back…'_

* * *

Notes: Yikes this is late... Um sorry about that folks, life and then chaos got in the way. No promises as to when next chapter is but I can promise that it's not over yet. As it stands, next chapter should be the finale of arc 1 of Bound Rose sooo... Hype? Maybe? I don't know.

other news, I'm not sure if I clarified this yet and after setting up this chapter I don't have the effort to double check and make sure so sorry if I'm repeating myself. You may have noticed Ruby has the silver eyes of unknown ability but to scare the darkness they are destined to fight away. If you go back to when I had Qrow hint Ruby was a maiden (only a single line in the entire story and only mention of the maidens in total) I changed it to be the silver eyes instead.

ok now to discuss non- Bound Rose related stuff as I feel shout outs/announcements are worth making. First if you don't know what legion 205 is, it's a major group of fanfic writers (I don't bother to count how many) who got together to write room 205 which is an awesome and hysterical story I recommend. Anyhow, the legion has begun streaming periodically on twitch as legion205 and even host my channel archer1eyedwriter. So I'd recommend checking them out, all of them are fun to talk to. Also I don't think I thanked them for that hosting thing so Thank You Legion 205 you guys and gal rock.

Next up, involving legion streams, a group of regulars, including myself, decided we would try our luck at working as a group to make something. Speaking for this group dubbed division 502 we thank the legion for getting us together and inspiring us to try the madness that is a major collaboration. Expect this collab to be a few weeks out and also to be quite... Unique in its nature. It will not be on my page as I'm not a key player, I'm putting Bound Rose and my other collab Black Rose on priority so don't worry nothing will change, which actually might be reason to worry, sorry about that.

anyhow, fav, follow, review do what you like, it means the world to me, even if I rage, but that's only human to mess up. Until whenever and wherever have a good life.

edit: I didn't change anything in the chapter but I realized I missed two rather important shootouts in my opinion.

two small fics out there I've found, actually one I was introduced to and the other I found. The first, "A Wolf, A Red Hood, and A Sneaky Smile" by jwrite is an OC x Neo story that is done beautifully. If you enjoy Bound Rose you will enjoy this fic as it gave off the same vibe when I read through it. The OC in question is a Faunus whose semblance is consumption, he eats everything and it's funny. The relevance of that will be figured out within the first two chapters so go give it a read, I'm willing to bet you won't regret it.

The second one I found, "Wrath of the Taint" is a Dragon Age Origins and Fire Emblem Awakening crossover, yes I know it's not RWBY but it's still a great story and when I found it, I felt the story wasn't getting the recognition something of its quality and uniqueness deserved so I decided I'm going to advertise the fic for awhile with hopes of not being the only reviewer for this awesome story.

Sorry about that, it slipped my mind originally when I set up my AN


	13. Existence

**Chapter 13: Existence**

A blinding light flared up behind team JNPR as they exited another alley trying to find their missing friend. "You don't think-" Jaune goes to voice his thought but Nora immediately interrupts.

"Oooo, they found each other! Come on guys, let's go!"

"Um Nora, are you certain that's what that was?" Jaune asks between gasps of breath trying to keep pace with his exuberant teammate.

"Yup!"

"How by chance do you know that?"

"Trade secret, Jauneyboy!"

Jaune rolls his eyes at Nora's usual craziness, deciding it'd be easier just to ignore as he rounds the corner to where the light emerged, and freezes in his tracks along with the rest of his team. "Weiss?"

The heiress raises her head to look at Jaune, silver eyes staring back at him, a rose emblem at the center of her chest like a pendant spreading vines that fade under her dress or rise to encircle her neck. "What?"

"Ummm what happened to you? You just vanished minutes ago, now reappear with different colored eyes and a tattoo! What do you mean by what? This makes no sense!" Everyone took a step back shocked by Jaune's sudden outburst from the stress finally getting to him.

As Jaune stares at Weiss waiting on an answer, he notices a series of emotions flash across the heiress' face ranging from panic to acceptance. After awhile she exhales a breath as if she just lost an argument then begins to explain Ruby and what happened two days ago.

The faces of Jaune and Pyrrha only briefly show their shock at the piece of the old rumors being true, but after another minute of the tale, it seemed they softened back into that of concerned friends.

Once finished, there was a long pause until Jaune cleared his throat and began to voice his concerns. "So Ruby is a demon but not, what's that make this Adam guy? Also how come you and Ruby could give something that strong the slip so easily?"

Ruby invades team JNPR's minds for the first time, shocking the group. ' _As far as I can tell he got us mixed up. And when we were at that encampment they used more of a tripwire than a camera to know we were there. With how hectic things were, the confusion only continued to grow. As for Weiss' escape… I think it has to do with how similar demons are to Grimm.'_

"What?!"

"As Professor Ozpin puts it, demons are physical manifestations of this world. As such they also have the darkness of Grimm flowing through them."

Ruby's mind catches on to something in that statement and immediately shuts out the others to reveal her idea. ' _I think that's how I got out. Maybe my body is just a physical component, but I could separate myself from my body.'_

' _Maybe…. But that's a stretch at minimum and how does that help us?'_

 _'It means I have a plan to get it back!'_

"Oh no… Anyhow, sorry about that, where was I?" Weiss stumbles trying to get back on topic with team JNPR.

"How you were able to slip away from Adam because of his Grimm nature?"

' _Oh yeah, she got away because something has been guarding me until I could protect myself… I think. Whatever it was doing that removed all the darkness inside me meaning that if she were to cleanse Weiss she would be invisible to him temporarily when out of eyesight because Grimm see using that inner darkness.'_

"You two sound like you should be teaching Port's class instead of him." Everybody laughs at Pyrrha's sudden remark and the truth behind it.

' _Maybe someday… But for now, we need to find my body.'_ Everybody nods to the determined demon guiding them forward.

* * *

' _Well, I must say, I like what you've done here. We may still be able to use her like this._ ' Cinder could feel the malevolent joy Adam radiated from inside her, only increasing her own.

"What can I say, I love control over anything." Both began to laugh at the sight before them. A red haired demon with obsidian skin and red eyes. The demon looked at them confused. "Don't worry dear, your time is coming."

The demon began to laugh a blood curdling sound that even chilled Cinder's fiery spirit for a second.

* * *

"Professor this is crazy, even if we find the girl, who's to say she is still herself!" Glynda was pacing Ozpin's office quickly losing her cool at the errand he had sent team JNPR out on.

"If you must know Glynda, I withheld some information from them. We may not know just how many powers are at play but I can say that many destinies are intertwined and a great story is about to repeat, it's only a matter of do they live this time."

"But sir-"

Ozpin raises his hand to cut her off. "I understand your fears but one thing Summer shared with me is a guardian angel, a woman whose strength could defend even a demon's soul. As long as this being is with us, nothing can twist their souls."

"... The first warrior?"

Ozpin nods letting the weight of exactly what being is watching over his students sink into Glynda's mind. "And Summer's first pact. The wheel of fate is turning rapidly, and our job is not to be after them but to guard this school."

Glynda sighs trying to accept her Superior's wisdom. "Very well sir."

* * *

"So… where are we going exactly?" Jaune asks, the long night getting to him.

"You all should go back to Beacon, I'd rather you don't risk yourselves for our sake." Weiss snips, a bit more aggravated than she would have liked.

"No can do Snow Angel, we are going to make sure you are safe. Ruby too."

' _I'd rather you go back too, I've got a bad feeling that things are only going to get worse.'_

Nora cracks her Cheshire grin and approaches the bound pair. "And we don't? Trust me, we are in this together and We! Won't! Lose!"

Weiss looks over the group, worry plain on her face. "Still, this is our mess not yours. You don't need to fight it with us."

Pyrrha gives Weiss a comforting glance mixed with grim determination. "Even if we weren't huntsmen we would still be doing this for you two, we agreed not to let you vanish again after that mob incident weeks ago."

' _Thank you, all of you. We never knew any light outside of each other before Beacon…_ ' Ruby's sincerity, and the memories that accidentally slip through her guard cause tears to well up inside everyone.

Unsure what to do Pyrrha goes up to hug Weiss hoping Ruby feels it as well. "We are here for you two, you can count on us."

Trying to get back on task before his emotions overwhelm him, Jaune clears his throat. "Anyhow, where are we going again?"

"Back the way I was going and where Ruby had left I'd assume." Weiss said unsure how things were about to play out, but ready to have this night over.

* * *

The warehouse was vacant, if there were any signs of life in the building they were gone now. The dark aura affected everybody with how thick it was, leaving them all drained and fearing for the worst to come get them. Ruby led the way using all her senses to their fullest, trying to ignore the dread the building radiated.

As the group rounded another corner they came upon what looked like a raised table covered in blood that had just recently begun to dry and the room itself reeked of burnt flesh, nearly making Weiss vomit upon entering. ' _Well this can't be good…_ '

Right as that thought crossed Ruby's mind Jaune's scroll went off. "Guys, we have to go, apparently we have a job."

"What?" Weiss swiftly spins around to follow the others out, unsure what was happening anymore.

"Something down at the docks, we are the closest to there and according to Ozpin they need eyes there immediately." The urgency and adrenaline in Jaune's voice drowned out any exhaustion he had felt prior to that message. He left out that whatever was attacking almost matched Ruby's description.

Once the group arrived at the area it took no trouble to figure out what was happening. A singular figure was running through groups of humans and Faunus, not discriminating between anything as White Fang and cops alike tried to suppress the carnage.

The figure left black petals in its wake as it killed, unfazed by any and everything. Multiple times it would get shot and merely rise after the bullet passed clean through it.

' _Jaune, you and Pyrrha go evacuate the police, Ren and Nora, target the White Fang and get them taken care of. Weiss, you and I are on demon control.'_

Nobody argued with Ruby's immediate action. Each going to do their jobs, the police force, more than willing to stand aside for the Hunters, even though they were still in training. Jaune and Pyrrha only had to cover the few that were still living as they made a retreat from the mysterious black creature trying to kill everything.

Ren and Nora had a more exciting time with the White Fang who apparently had been shipping large quantities of dust by bullheads when the demon emerged. The White Fang members had been blindsided by the rush of evil that had cut through them, however at the sight of hunters they seemed to lose interest in losing to the monster but would rather crush the humans.

Ren gave Nora cover fire so she could approach and slam Magnhild at the base of a group of five masked Faunus, creating a blinding flash that left the group unconscious on the ground by the time it faded. "Next round!"

Seeing a group drop harmlessly in seconds, the other White Fang members decided to finally run now that the other monstrosity was occupied by a moving blizzard, only to get blinded by a similar flash and falling unconscious.

Nora drops to a knee as the pain of the dying floods her system. "This is bad… so many lost souls." Ren goes over to comfort Nora as the effects of the battle start to hit her. "Let's make sure they live on." The fierce snarl seeming out of place on the crying girl.

"Agreed, but first, we have those two to make sure are with us." Nora nods to Ren and resumes watching the battle before her.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby immediately recognize the demon they are fighting but try to ignore the fact that Ruby's body is now the creature from their nightmares. The obsidian husk attacks mindlessly with claws and kicks, a flurry of black petals in its wake, however fueled by Ruby's aura and an unknown energy, the heiress' body keeps pace, leaving a flurry of snow in her wake.

Weiss assaults the husk with Myrtenaster in her main hand and Crescent Rose in the off, thrusting and slashing whenever possible. As a claw comes in, she goes to knock it aside with her scythe before lunging with the rapier, only to get knocked aside by the demon.

Ignoring its prey, the husk releases a howl freezing everything in the area like a war horn signaling reinforcements. All of a sudden Grimm begin rising from the very earth wherever her petals had begun to settle, hordes of beowolves and creeps spawning from nothingness.

Weiss used this howl to lunge back in at her opponent hoping for the creature to dodge. As it went right to avoid the blow, Crescent Rose swung up to catch it in the side, cutting all the way through it and out the other end. The wound stitched itself shut wherever the blade wasn't, leaving a terrible hissing sound and burnt flesh smell in its wake. After Weiss continued the twirl, catching an incoming creep as she went at Ruby's warning, the demon resumed its own assault on her.

' _This isn't natural. What did they do to your body?_ ' Weiss' horror filled shriek causes Ruby to launch into a mental assault.

' _ **NO**_!'

Ruby and Weiss freeze as an unknown consciousness enters their minds, the same one that had been in their dreams. ' _Don't try and touch it, the darkness will win if you do.'_

Not sure how to react and suddenly swarmed by the demon and its Grimm hordes, the girls go into a hasty upward retreat, wings outstretched and glyphs underfoot. As they go up, they notice team JNPR all together surrounded by creatures as well. Low on ammo and the exertion of the night slowing their movements.

Ruby and Weiss watched in horror as the demon rushed in, too close for comfort and caught Pyrrha's shield as she went to block an incoming beowolf claw. The blow that followed was emphasized by a kick from the demon sending her flying into Jaune who couldn't react quick enough to help, sending them both unconscious to the ground.

Then a blinding light hit all of the Grimm around the pair as Nora stood strong, defiance blazing in her green eyes and a mysterious blue-white armor encompassing her accompanied by a feathered helmet, giving her the appearance of an angel. "NOW IS NOT THEIR TIME!" Tired of restraining herself she slammed her hammer into the earth and roared, releasing her einherjar. "ARISE MY FAITHFUL ALLIES!"

A silver light similar to what Weiss remembered from two days ago but somehow different poured from the battle maiden's helm, followed by a chorus of male and female voices cheering for battle led by Ren. "Men, we hold the line, leave the husk to the Knights. We serve the Valkyrie."

The light faded to reveal about eight people of varying heights and builds, each wielded a sword and axe by the looks of it but the aura of purity they radiated suggested they had other weapons too. The Grimm tide rose to engulf team JNPR and their unknown allies only to be held at bay by two women from among the spirits who seemed to be saying a prayer as their auras grew to become a solid wall to protect Jaune and Pyrrha.

The demon let out another howl, this one even sharper in its viciousness, and with it the Grimm resumed their assault on the soldiers with renewed vigor. Unable to process what they had just witnessed happen in a matter of seconds, Weiss and Ruby descended to try and shut up the demon again.

As blades met fangs and claws met air, everything came down to a single fight, as it was clear whoever those soldiers were they wouldn't be suppressed, but as long as the demon bled darkness into the land the enemy wouldn't cease to emerge.

Weiss' rapier dug into the demon all the way to the hilt before the husk remembered she was there. Using the shock, Weiss released a special dust her father had given her, one he said shone brightest in the darkest hours. Unsure what he meant, Weiss had figured it was either a flare or a purification dust, either perfect to release inside a rampaging demon. Trusting her instincts, Weiss poured her aura into the dust feeling it activate.

The area suddenly became bright as day and a holy fire burned on the Grimm. All darkness caught in the flare caught flame and tried to retreat, only to be finished by the soldiers. The demon however merely burned lightly, as if it were absorbing the energy.

Weiss jumped back anticipating an incoming swipe of the creature's claw only to be surprised when it dropped to the ground and the darkness began to seep out of it. 'RUN,'

Not bothering to argue, the girls retreated from the black vapor that seemed to launch after them. Weiss tried to stop it with ice and fire but nothing seemed to stop it as it gained on them.

' ** _NO_**!'

The darkness was unavoidable and once it caught up to them it wrapped around them aiming to gain control of the new, more powerful host.

Neither Weiss nor Ruby could fight the darkness as it invaded them from all sides. The smog used every opening it could to get in and corrupt the two until Weiss was a blackened mass, her hair and skin turned to obsidian and her hands grew into claws that could best a beowolf's. A maniacal laughter rang out as the darkness grabbed its newest host and turned to get rid of the biggest threat in the area.

Nora anticipated this turn of events and prepared Magnhild for the incoming blow, even at its speed, her years of experience showed as she caught the incoming lunge with her hammer. "Ok girls, I need you to open your eyes. Now's good!" Nora screamed trying not to break the laws she was bound by.

The demon swung high with the rapier hoping to feint but Nora saw it coming and sidestepped to catch the next swing with her hammer. "I'm not playing offense ladies, your fight is now, so win damn it!"

* * *

"Children, open your eyes." Ruby and Weiss awoke to an empty void holding a beautiful woman with orange hair standing before them in ancient leather armor at roughly six feet even. The woman's eyes were a tarnished silver that appeared to show the wisdom of centuries. "Sorry ladies, no time to explain cause we cannot lose this war, balance must be kept and the dark refuses to relent while we exist, but without us none can hold them off."

"What do you mean by open our eyes? And what's this about a war and balance?"

"Weiss, you were born into this war as much as a Ruby was. I'm sorry that I forced you into this." Another woman stepped forward from the nothingness, with silver eyes and red hair. If Weiss didn't know Ruby was on her, she would have thought that that was who she was looking at."

"Mo-Mom?" The words left Weiss' mouth but she knew it was Ruby talking, as did the others. Not wanting to intervene, Weiss gave control of her body to Ruby to figure out what was going on. "But… Shouldn't you be dead?"

"It's complicated Ruby, after tonight though you should realize this much, we don't live and die, we merely exist. I can't explain more than that on the matter. I'm only here to tell you this, a war is about to begin anew, one long overdue. This battle was known, and anticipated for some time because you my daughter, I'm sorry to say, are the harbinger of it. You carried the light inside you when the darkness went to lay its claim on your soul. That offense triggered this. Now I ask you to open your eyes and embrace your destiny as the harbinger of this war's beginning and the cause of its end."

The weight of Summer's words froze both girls in place with shock as the elder demon began to glow. "Now go my daughters. End this suffering for us all."

The girls both lost control of Weiss' body as they felt themselves be separated as the silver fire embraced them, consuming their world in agonizing white light at Summer's final words.

"We are counting on you two, also I love you both so much." With a faint smile and those sincere words, Summer and the other woman hugged the girls, sending them back to the world of the living.

* * *

Nora caught another swipe with Magnhild having lost track of time as she watched the first rays of light creep over the horizon. "COME ON YOU TWO WAKE UP ALREADY!"

As if on cue, Ruby's body rose to tackle Weiss' and together in a blinding flash, the two opened their eyes, each having a radiant silver that shone clean through them paired by a shimmering blue that reflected the silver light. The white light turning to fire as it coursed through Weiss, removing the darkness that had possessed her. The two rose to look each other in the eyes, each blinking, realizing that they were in their own bodies and that Weiss still held the mark along with an eye of Ruby's.

"About time you two, I didn't want this Cold War to go hot just yet!" Nora says hugging them both as a different type of light encompasses her, returning the soldiers to their resting places and Nora in her usual attire.

Ruby looks at Nora quizzically for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Wow Nora, you are nowhere near subtle you know that."

"Umm what?" Weiss looks between the two, clearly missing something.

"Easy Weiss, I'm Nora Valkyrie." Weiss' mouth forms an "oh" as what she meant struck her before she too began laughing.

"So in all this chaos, we have ghosts and a Valkyrie with us. Well I now feel less scared of causing a great war." Weiss and Nora both nod in agreement and give the girl a hug hoping the truth doesn't shatter her, before going over to Ren to help with getting the still unconscious Jaune and Pyrrha off to Beacon.

* * *

Notes: Hello people, your favorite a**hole here! Sorry it's been so long. I've come to learn I need to be productive in order to write good. Seeing as I do nothing over breaks, things plummet and I drag my feet. Good news, I'm updating all my ongoing fics today since I decided, on my birthday I want to make other amazing people smile, so I'm giving back. Enjoy!

Now specifically for Bound Rose, I have good news and good/bad news. I'll start with the debatable news, I know where this fic is going and its going to be shorter than I expected. Truly good news time, Due to this fic not being as long, a few things I planned on answering but couldn't find a way to get them in will now be part of a prequel. I still need to work out the full scale of this prequel as it will be how Summer got Ruby to be who she is.

So please review, fav, and/or follow. It'd make this a truly grand birthday gift to get reviews from you lot.


	14. Birthday Souls

Note: I do not condone underage drinking. Even if shits as fucked up as it is in this fic. However, if you do drink, never mix them, trust me, it won't agree with you. Now then, to the story, and sorry/not sorry for all the fluff!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Birthday Souls**

The group of students returned to Beacon without incident, and all headed off to the medical wing to check on the other pair, as Nora and Ren went to get Jaune and Pyrrha some help from the force of the battle. As they roamed the halls, Ruby noticed that nobody looked at them, either from a cold shoulder or lack of interest, she didn't care to tell as she had to come up with something fast.

' _Nora, I need help!'_ The ginger didn't miss a beat as she continued carrying her team to the Nurse's office. ' _Can you be my eyes and arms and help me set up a surprise party for Weiss back in our dorm? It's her birthday today.'_

The demon could've sworn her friend nearly stumbled over that reveal. ' _Hell of a present you got her Ruby, destruction and reunion. What's next, wild freaky demon sex?'_

If they weren't trying to be discrete Ruby would've slapped the Valkyrie for her comment and the images she thought up to fuel Ruby's imagination. Fortunately, the demon had the self restraint and mental skill to shut out those thoughts as she went over her plan for later. Nora gave a nod of approval as she opened the door to the Nurse's office with her open hand and the group let their teammates rest. "Weiss, you and Ruby should go inform Professor Ozpin of everything that has happened to you two. Meanwhile, I've got some things to take care of on my end. See you ladies around."

Skipping off in a different direction, leaving her friends to sleep in the early hours of the day, Nora vanished into the halls with Ren being dragged along, most likely towards their dorm.

"What was that about?" Weiss couldn't help but stare down her girlfriend as she finally let on to having had noticed the whole conversation between the two.

Kissing Weiss lightly on the cheek, Ruby gives a shy smile. "Something for later. I want to make sure your birthday ends on a good note considering how it started…"

"I've missed you Ruby…" Weiss rushed the demon for a hug and pulled her in tight for a brief kiss that was full of more passion than she thought she had, leaving both with a glazed look.

"Ummmm…. What?" Ruby couldn't hide her shock at the uncharacteristic action as she went to hug the slightly trembling heiress.

"It felt like I was missing half of myself or dead without you. Don't ever leave me again. I wouldn't be able to deal with that emptiness again." Ruby held Weiss tighter, letting her wings out to curl around them both as the girl cried out the last of her fears. Sniffling a little, Weiss lifted her head to give Ruby a light peck. "Come on dolt, let's talk to Ozpin so that we can have the rest of the day to have fun."

Ruby's childish grin brought a smile to Weiss' face as it rejuvenated her weary heart. "With pleasure Princess…" Giving the heiress a wink, Ruby began to sway a little as she walked to continue teasing the poor girl as they went to the Professor, glad to be back to their regular antics.

* * *

The only sign Ruby could tell she had actually phased Ozpin was the raised eyebrow and cleared throat as her and Weiss separated from each other when the elevator opened to his office.

"I'm glad to see you two together again, however, may I ask why it is you felt my office was the place for a make out session?" The blush from both girls was all the answer the Professor needed to know in order to understand the situation. "Well, seeing as that wasn't the original intent of this visit, what news do you have for me?"

Ruby took a breath to compose herself, as did Weiss. 'Let me tell him.' Weiss nodded to Ruby before stepping back to let the redhead take the lead. "My mom is dead but at the same time, she isn't. A part of her soul is bound to me, as is the soul of an ancient warrior. Their combined force has been guarding me from the dark, apparently since my mom's death. Before that, I don't have an explanation. When Adam tried to corrupt my body with the help of his host, Cinder, they pushed my soul out unknowingly which left the body to be controlled through Grimm magicks. When Weiss managed to disable this husk, its essence lunged at us and revealed my mother's presence to us right as she cleansed our bodies and freed our souls from the dark imprisonment. That is what happened. However, we were told that this was the beginning and that we are the vanguard in the war to come."

Ruby watched as Ozpin's face grew darker and darker as things were explained. He was unaware things were that severe but he assumed as much with the odd patterns with Grimm lately. Hiding his worry and concern behind a stoic mask, he waited for the girl to stop her report before talking. "So you are telling me that we have nothing to fear from you in regards to possession. While I knew I could trust you, this confirms it." Seeing the nod of acknowledgement, he continues. "Very well, then I ask that you try to go about a normal school life for now. Now that we have the evidence to defend you publicly, you have nothing to fear from those who would try to undermine me in regards to your treatment.

"One thing though, can you explain why things fell apart back at the encampment for me?"

"I think I can sir." Weiss confidently steps forward as she goes over everything from the last few days. With a nod from the Headmaster, Weiss begins her tale. "The demon running the White Fang, Adam, uses a miasma similar to a radar in order to detect intruders. This miasma is a blanket darkness that any semblance of light will perforate leaving a fingerprint of their soul in the wall. It then goes to surround and vanquish the light, draining us of life or confidence, I can't say. I can say however that this second spirit possessed me in order to keep me safe and didn't leave until I was back at Beacon where I would be a under your eye."

Ozpin stared at the girls for a bit before sighing, rescinding himself to his fate and the fate of those at his school. "Thank you for the information you two. Now, I'd like you to relax a little, it's been an eventful few days and you are still children. You should be allowed time to let it show, and I don't like what's coming, but I know it won't be stopped at my well wishing. Therefore, go enjoy these days while you can. In two days you will resume classes including our personal one. Until then, enjoy this chance to be kids."

Nodding to the professor, the two turn to leave, hand in hand.

* * *

Reopening the doors to the hospital wing, Ruby and Weiss went to subtly check on their teammates only to find them wide awake. "Yang! You're awake!" The bubbly demon jumped on her sister in as tight a hug she could manage. "I saw you without an arm and I was scared and worried and-"

Trying to rest her groggy mind, Yang covered Ruby's rambling mouth. "Easy sis. It's no big deal, just a flesh wound… Besides, Blake offered me a hand, right Blakey?"

The Faunus scowled at the migraine she saw coming from her partner's newfound armload of puns. "Only if you don't make any more terrible puns. Then maybe."

Gently tapping Blake on the head, the Blonde did her best attempt at pouting. "Awwwwwe don't be a sour puss."

Weiss gingerly adds, "...I'll pay for a prosthetic." Only for it to go unnoticed as the black and yellow pair exchanged odd looks somewhere between agitation and want.

Ruby watched as Blake seemed to lean into the warmth of Yang's cheer only to be slapped away mentally by the terrible choice of words. "Please stop, you're giving me a headache."

"Come on Blake you've gotta be kitten me, my puns are purrfect." Awkwardly reaching out with her left arm, Yang nearly falls on her face as Blake sidesteps the hug. "That's no fair."

"While this is admittedly painful and amusing at the same time to watch, and since you seem to be in good health, can we go back to our rooms now? We've got two days to actually set it up since we kinda left in a hurry."

As Weiss berated the two, Ruby couldn't help but notice that with each pun, Blake looked to be trying to separate herself from Yang only to unconsciously drift back in while the Brute's mouth was shut. _'I wonder what that's about…_ ' Deciding they were starting to disrupt the other occupants of the hospital, Ruby decided to mentally get their attention. ' _Come on guys, let's leave before we wake Jaune and Pyrrha, they need sleep and they aren't the only ones…'_

As everybody went to exit the room, Ruby used her current connection to figure out what it was that was bothering her raven haired teammate.

Within Ruby's mind, she saw as Blake sobbed into a sleeping Yang. All her regrets and misplaced guilt over the injured Brawler poured out along with the beginnings of something else. Ruby could see it even if Blake were denying it. She was falling for Yang.

' _I didn't expect that…_ ' Retreating back to her own mind, Ruby turned to Weiss and decided to let it be for now since her girlfriend had a birthday to celebrate.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" All but Ruby from team RWBY jumps back as an exuberant ginger leaps from the now open door to their dorm. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEISS!"

Nora tackles Weiss in a sweeping hug, nearly knocking Ruby to the ground in the process but missing by only seconds as Ruby felt it coming. "Ruby told me to set this up for you girls, so here you go!"

The dorm had been readjusted to accommodate a flat screen tv and couch where the beds once had been, the tv hanging above a stand covered in various drinks - both alcoholic and not - along with a little card signed by Qrow.

"Umm Nora, where'd the beds go?" Everybody watched as Blake's eyes twitched trying to understand the redecorated room.

"Oh! I put them in my room since we won't be needing the space for a day or three!"

Blake just nods in acceptance that yet again her world was spinning around. "Okay."

While the cat Faunus digested the next bout of chaos, Yang gave Weiss a pat on the back saying happy birthday and walking over to Blake to try and relax the poor girl.

"Might wanna read that note from Qrow, Weiss, I imagine it'd be an interesting read but I thought you'd wanna check it first!" Nora says while skipping over to the letter then back to Weiss, Cheshire grin in place. "Now then, I'm off to keep an eye on my unconscious team. Enjoy yourselves ladies… But not too much ya hear!"

"Oh no…" Weiss and Ruby both lean into the letter making sure no peeping eyes can read what lunacies the drunken man may have put to paper.

 _Weiss,_

 _Why'dja not mention your birthday? If I'd known, I'd have gotten you more than just booze. As is, Nora mentioned wild sex that I could've lived with not hearing about thank you very much. Anyways, enjoy!_

 _Qrow_

 _Ps. Glad to hear everything went okay. So go and drink Yang under the table again for your most likely soon to be uncle ;)_

Yang and Blake both come back to reality at the echoing sounds of Weiss and Ruby facepalming so hard it left marks on both their foreheads. "For the love of… Ugh! That man is just obnoxious!"

"Calm down Weiss, I blame Nora for those comments." Ruby decides to hide any schemes from Yang and Blake, already feeling that this will be a fun night. 'Although it would be fun to drink Yang under again, and we do have Grimm Souls III we can set up.'

An evil grin spreads across Weiss' face as she sees the game she had been waiting all summer for. 'Did I ever tell you I love you?'

Ruby squirms playfully at Weiss' side as the pair radiates joy at the simple moment. "Maybe…"

Weiss snags Ruby into a quick kiss before putting her down and walking over to put the new game in. "Well I do love you, and I'll prove it by beating this game by tomorrow morning, and out drinking Yang as I do so."

"That a challenge Princess?" Yang rose, pulling a snuggled up Blake with her, as she went to stare down Weiss.

"That it is. Every death, I'll drink, but every boss I beat, you drink. Deal?"

Weiss extends her hand which Yang hesitates before responding to the heiress. "After last time, I say every death or kill we all - Ruby and Blake included - take a drink. And hearing this game's reputation, let's start mild, some rum I'd say."

Weiss grasps Yang's now extended hand and shakes, amused by the turn of events. "Afraid of another hangover Xiao Long? I say we begin."

* * *

 _Two bosses and one death later_

"Yaaaang, can we stooooop? I think we're losing again…" Ruby couldn't help but giggle at how Blake seemed to relax and snuggle into Yang, the drinks clearly hitting her quickly.

"Maybe. Only if they admit they are cheating again."

"I'm not actually helping Weiss this time. This is all her." Ruby speaks up from her spot dangling on the back of Weiss' chair, while Weiss shrugs innocently, trading off the controller with Ruby as their shared character is taken from a crumbling wall on a cliff to a gate at the bottom of said cliff by some weird pink gremlin-imp things.

"We are innocent. It's just you two appear to have no tolerance. I'm willing to call our deal off. Only because you two are cute together -" Weiss flinches as the character is smooshed by a soup pot from nowhere. Weiss glares mildly at Ruby as the character rose from the ground and drank of their estus much like Weiss felt they were about to again soon.

"Heh heh, sorry Weiss, I got soup'd."

"Yeaaaaaaah maybe we should stop before Ruby kills us all…" Yang says as Ruby shrugs and chugs some more of a bottle of vodka from the shelf she claimed as her own when the games began.

Weiss turns and nods agreement with Yang as Ruby finally pulls the bottle away from her mouth. "Agreed, I don't feel safe knowing Ruby will abuse her personal immunity to this stuff."

' _Hey! My genius plan is working, look at those two!'_

"What genius-" Ruby darts forward with her semblance, capturing Weiss' lips in a kiss, shushing her thoughts about what Ruby said. "Mmmm, that was nice."

"Now then Weissy, back to the game!" Ruby playfully slaps her very tipsy girlfriend on the rear, fully bringing her back to reality in the process.

* * *

 _Another two bosses-zero deaths later_

"Wow, I thought you were going to get royally screwed there princess. Guess I was wrong" Yang says, leaning off the couch that she was sharing with an extra cuddly Faunus, nearly falling in the process.

"That wasn't that insane, confusing and awesome, but not ridiculous."

Yang leans further forward, only for Blake to grab her and pull her back in, and Ruby to assist by pushing her back with a glyph against the almost sleeping girl." I think Blake wants you to call it a night Yang. We can resume this some other time."

"Maybe.." Leaning back, Yang relaxes into Blake who just wraps herself more firmly around the Blonde in content. "I wanna see how this all ends first."

As the end credits roll...

Weiss had to resist the urge to giggle at how cute the scene was before her. Blake - behind Yang - had the Blonde brute held tightly against her as she unconsciously began snuggling closer. Meanwhile the Blonde herself was nodding off rather fast, the alcohol burning out of her system rather swiftly and naturally for her.

Then there was Ruby. Sidled up against her, wings folded around them like a blanket and arms intertwined with Weiss' as she continued playing the game before her. Her now mismatched eyes sparkling with humor and satisfaction. On top of it all, Weiss could feel herself unwind and the madness leave her system, the last few days toll ebbing away like footsteps on a beach. She could tell Ruby felt the same. Her entire body was lax and loose and Weiss could tell she barely reacted or tensed during the game. A sign she was mentally at peace too. The girl's mind free to wander and rest after days of disaster and uncertainty.

"Thank you Ruby…" The Heiress turned off the game and turned to kiss her best friend and girlfriend on the lips, the subtle taste of strawberries and scent of roses washing over her as her slightly off kilter emotions from lack of sleep and alcohol blurred her mind, and the kiss became more passionate.

Leaning back to catch her breath, Weiss stared evenly into the eyes of the woman she truly loved, and saw what she would cherish forever, the same love and passion reflected right back at her with a lopsided grin. "I know you planned all of this. Thank you so much. I'd be lost without you, I love you so much Ruby."

"And I you Weiss. And I love you too. You are my personal light. I'd be equally lost or damned if I didn't have you with me." Ruby leans back into the kiss, this time pressing the attack and letting her emotions wash over the heiress. The mental bridge between them soon a two-way road of love and desire. Neither restraining anything, Ruby's tail curls around the slightly taller girl, pulling her closer and trapping them together. The two only lean foreheads together to catch their breath, unsure where things are going, but not afraid of the possible outcome.

Minds free to wander after their make-out session, both squirmed a little uncomfortably. " _I really should slap Nora and Qrow…"_

Both blush at the randomly spoken thought, fully in agreement. "Let's go to sleep Weiss, it's been a long day and we need our heads on straight."

"I'm perfectly okay with that Ruby. Let's." And with that nod of agreement, both ease their grips and snuggle into the chair barely large enough for them and drift off into a dreamless blissful sleep together.

* * *

Notes: So would you believe me if I said it took all summer to figure out how to go about bumblebee? How about if the obvious dark souls jokes confirmed I was very distracted trying to get good. Anyhow yeah, next chapter here it is, I know some of you said you hate fluff but love the story well sorry/not sorry about this bombing of cute, my brain demanded I drop a happy bomb to counter my sour mood. Anyways, I'm back-ish. College is kicking my ass but it means my brain is running to hide in writing. Expect more of this and Red Huntress over the months.

also since I feel I never say this. Thank you, all of you for reading and enjoying this story, just knowing others are smiling makes my day and is helping a lot more than you know with calming my frayed nerves. So thank you all for just being you. I would have shout outs but I'll save those for end credits so to speak. Also cause I'd have to pull up the list of pm's and reviews from those who all reached out to me and truly left me dumbfounded and honored.

so yeah, thanks. Also fav and follow if your new and review if you like because I'm begging and because reviews make my day. Have a great life you wonderful people.


	15. Announcement

Hey folks, sorry I've been away from this fic for such long periods. And before I say more, let me tell you. It's not dead nor is this a hiatus notification. This is me saying I've been away so long yet still determined to finish it that I had to go back through and remember what all happened. Suffice to say, I wasn't pleased with my early chapters, and with Tigercritic's aid along with the rest of the fan fiction writers I chat with daily, I think I can go do what this fic needs. A massive rewrite. I'll keep this up as the original version, but in the most likely not near future (sorry) I'll upload a remastered version and it's going to fix my early on mistakes as well as have more chapters so my mass amounts of time skips become more rational. Also so I can fix that one massive wtf moment between chapters 11 and 12.

so yeah, not dead, gonna get remastered, and think that's all other than I'm so very sorry with how slow I am. Have a great life folks see you whenever.

Ps. Blacsparrow told me to shamelessly self advertise my other story Red Huntress because even though this is my greatest success, that is my greatest love. And if I'm advertising me let me list the writers/friends aiding in this endeavor (potentially without them choosing if they want to or not.)

Blacsparrow

secretlysilentevil

tigercritic

lordxsauron

dantai

shaded122


	16. Final announcement, IT IS UP

Whoops forgot to put this up when the story went up. Sorry about that, preoccupied with a stream that just wrapped up so if you go see the chapter ignore shameless self advertising.

anyhow, Souks Entwined aka Bound Rose remastered is up. At least chapter one is, tell me what you great people think of it.

sincerely, Archer1eye


End file.
